Samurai Secret
by anime-obsession260
Summary: Everyone has gone back to ancient times and Sakura's joining an all boy's dojo! She has to pretend to be a boy and somehow find a way to not fall in love with the dojo master's son Li Syaoran. SS and maybe ET later on. [COMPLETE[SPECIAL]
1. The dojo institute

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimer stuffs apply. sigh I wish I owned CCS but I don't.

Bows Thank you all for reading my story. Please read and review to my humble fanfiction. This is my first Card Captor Sakura story so please judge kindly.

- Oh, and please excuse how poorly I write… only in seventh grade ya know!

-----

-----

**Samurai Secret**

**Chapter One**

------

"Mother! Father! I'm as good as any boy! You know this to be true!" a sixteen-year-old girl with long, silky, auburn hair and emerald eyes insisted.

The lord and lady of the Kinomoto Estate sighed and looked sadly at their daughter. She wanted so much to become a samurai, but only boys were permitted at the Li Institute, the only available school in this part of Japan. Her brother, Touya, and his friend, Yukito, had gone, graduated, and became teachers there.

Shifting on her chair gently, Nadeshiko, the beautiful woman sitting elegantly upon the chair frowned a bit, truly upset at the lack of privileges for women. It wasn't truly fair that her youngest child and daughter could not participate in the fighting arts… she had taught her as much as she could… but Sakura needed proper training.

The two beautiful emerald eyes moved from the forms of her mother and father to her feet, "I know girls are not allowed… but I can dress up as a boy! I can do it! Touya and Yukito are there to back me up! I won't have to share a room with the boys or even go to the open baths! Please! I can pull it off!" Sakura was on her knees now and begging her parents.

The man, Fujitaka, finally gave in. "Very well Sakura. You may go, but you will have to receive the approval of the dojo master, and you must stay close to your brother… do you understand?"

Face lighting up at the prospect, she let a wide grin spread across her face, and even her mother turned to smile at her husband. "Thank you ever so much Father! Thank you! I'll go tell Tomoyo!" (In this fic Tomoyo is Sakura's older sister.)

The next day Sakura woke up early and hurried to put on her gi and hakama, being sure to bind her chest and to have the ends of her gi cover that area.

She continually checked her reflection in the foggy mirror, trying to make sure that she was immaculate… and perfectly presentable… she wanted to make an impression.

Realizing what she was doing, Sakura scolded herself for her silliness and reminded herself that her appearance should no longer matter to her… in just a few hours… she would have to be a boy.

"Oi! Kaijuu! Hayaku! We'll be late… and Yelan-sama will **not** be happy with you if you're late for your first day!" It was her brother, Touya. He had come to pick her up. Biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing as she stomped on his foot, screaming that she was **not** a monster, Sakura had to admire how he had grown.

It had only been a few months since she had last seen him, but he was still growing… taller by a few inches now. He had to be at least six foot three… Giggling at how she was admiring her own brother's shiny black hair and charming eyes, Sakura knew that she came from a prestigious family… made up of the beautiful Tomoyo and dashing (not to mention extremely popular) Touya. She would have to prove her worth as a Kinomoto as well.

After recovering from his… initial pain caused by Sakura, Touya looked at her sharply, "Sakura. I do _not_ approve of you coming to this school. It's for all _boys_! But Father and Mother are allowing you… so I guess I will have to let you be. We're going to see the dojo mistress, Li Yelan-sama. You have to be on your best behavior, understand?"

Sakura was nervous now. The dojo mistress was rumored to be extremely powerful and harsh. Sakura could only manage a shaky nod before swinging onto her faithful horse and riding off with Touya.

**Sakura's POV**

Breathe Sakura. You can do this… All you have to is make Yelan-sama admit you into the school… ok…. Easier said than done…

Groaning with frustration because of the noisy voices in her head, Sakura had to smile and assure Touya that nothing was wrong and that no she had **not** been talking to herself in a rather… violent way after he had promptly informed her that speaking to one's self was one of the first signs of insomnia.

His words had not made her feel any better, and now she was fighting to keep her head clear and breathing even. She had to make this Yelan-sama accept her.

**Yelan's POV**

Where is that Wei? I thought I told him that I needed to find Syaoran immediately… there are some things I need to discuss with him—

A knock came on the door.

Oh. Perfect timing, it must be Wei.

"You may enter!"

Looking up, Yelan saw Touya, one of this dojo's most prized teachers. Glancing to the small form next to him, she also saw someone with auburn hair tied up in the traditional samurai style.

Not Wei but… I see…

This has to be Touya's sister. Their family spoke to me about it. I suppose it's because she's _his_ sister and part of the _Kinomto _family that I'm even giving her a chance to appear before me, though I highly doubt she'll be able to fit the part. It's preposterous. There was a time when this school admitted female students… and it was complete chaos.

If she wishes to interrupt the peace and orderliness I have established here, I will have to ask her to leave… even if she _is_ a Kinomoto and Touya's younger sibling.

He was nudging her forward, so Sakura silently stepped up towards the desk and bowed, "Y-Yelan-sama."

She's fairly polite and actually _does_ look relatively like a boy. She _could_ pass for a male, Yelan reluctantly noted. But even so, there is much more to being a samurai than merely being polite… you've got to have courage…

Sakura straightened and looked Yelan directly in the eye.

What? How peculiar… and interesting. Her eyes… they're emerald. It's somehow… There's something about this child…

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am here to plead admittance to this institute though I know the male regulation," her voice wavered at first, but she smoothed it out and continued. "Please consider me as a possible pupil for your school."

"Sakura… What a lovely name," Yelan surprised herself. It wasn't like her to give out compliments. "But tell me… there are many young girls who have wished to come here, yet I have refused them all… why should I even consider you?"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura mustered up all her courage and spoke clearly, "I am not afraid of all the challenges… I am ready… Please just… please consider me."

I can't decide whether to let her in… Not many women… let alone men are brave enough to speak back to me… she wasn't even particularly rude. How is it that she can disagree with me so gracefully? Even Syaoran cannot manage to do so.

There's just something about this girl that I like, and somehow, I know to expect great things from her.

"Very well." Yelan finally decided, "Starting from now on, you shall attend this school. Understand that you are to not reveal yourself, meaning your true identity to anyone. You will be sharing a complete dojo with my son, Syaoran. I have not told him of your gender, nor to I intend to. I have placed you with him so that you will not suffer with the rest of the boys attending this school. Your name will be given as Kinomoto and nothing else. Touya, I have sent Syaoran on an errand. You will show this new student… his room."

A small smile graced the regal woman's lips as both Touya and Sakura bowed low before leaving the room.

**Normal POV**

During the rest of the afternoon, Touya got permission from Yelan and showed Sakura around the school. She had a chance to see where she would be taking lessons from him and Yukito before he left her at the dojo she would soon be sharing with the schoolmistress' son.

Right before letting her go into the dojo and get ready for her new life at the Li Institute, Touya warned her, "If any of these boys even so lays a finger on you, tell me. They'll be dead."

"How can I practice sword fighting if they cannot even attack me?" Sakura giggled and waved her brother off. "Go on. Yukito-san is probably waiting for you… as is the rest of your class."

He clapped her softly on the back before nodding and walking away, giving her a thumbs up for reassurance.

(Yes, I know that thumbs-up did not exist back then either.)

Realizing that she should make herself feel more comfortable there before she became homesick, Sakura began setting about laying out her futon and arranging her sword and other possessions around the room.

Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her long, auburn hair before whispering, "Ok… now what?"

-------------

-------------

-------------

To be continued…

futon – a mat that ancient Japanese people slept on

dojo – a samurai training building

hakama – kinda… like the pants that some samurai wore.

Gi – a bit like the upper half of a yukata (or a Japanese sleeping robe.) Samurai often wore this to cover the upper part of their body.

Kaijuu – monster

Hayaku – Hurry

**Please Review! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

Syaoran will show up in the next chapter. Promise!


	2. Li Syaoran: Dojomate

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply. I WANT TO OWN CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I don't, so oh well.

Thanks for everyone reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW someone asked if there was going to be magic. I'm not planning to put any sorcery in… or anything like that, but there _will_ be a few impossible moves I suppose.

-------------

-------------

Samurai Secret

Chapter Two

Syaoran's POV

Who the heck is out here? I thought I told all the samurai to keep off my grounds. Those idiotic fools do nothing but cause trouble… they think so highly of themselves even while their skill level is zilch.

Amber eyes spotted a small figure sitting on a boulder overlooking the meadow and they narrowed decisively… Whoever was there… was **not** going to stay there.

Attempting to sneak up on the poor, unsuspecting student, the brown-haired boy stopped as he saw who it was. It definitely was not someone he had seen before.

So… This must be the guy I'm sharing my dojo with. Che. He doesn't look like much. I'd throw him out, but Mother is so… irritating.

Reaching over soundlessly, he pressed the dull end of his blade at the back of the student's neck and spoke warningly, "Kinomoto."

… that _was_ what mother said his name was right?

Syaoran's eyes widened as the new student didn't budge from his position or turn around, but stiffened and became extremely tense.

I hid my aura so maybe that's why he's so surprised, but… Why did I even bother? Only the best fighters can sense ki and this guy's aura is so… I can't even sense it. What's going on?

Eyeing the smaller boy suspiciously, Syaoran tried to focus and hone in on this… Kinomoto's aura, but… nope. Nothing. No matter how he tried he could not pick his ki out.

Hand curling into a tight fist, Syaoran was instantly more alert of the supposedly 'new' kid.

Who exactly **is** he?!

"Ok Sakura, take a **deep** breath. Count. One. Two. Three. Try and think rationally… just because you couldn't sense this person's ki… doesn't mean he's a ghost… right? Right? Well… EEP GHOST!" she did her best to calm herself with these thoughts, but to no avail.

Quickly spinning around and unsheathing her sword, she flashed the light of the blade into the eyes of the… extremely attractive man who had crept up on her?

It was too late, "AH!!! He's not a ghost!!!"

"Ghost?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Resisting the urge to laugh at the student's surprised face, Syaoran bit his lip and studied the other boy.

Clear, bright emerald eyes shone strongly yet innocently forth from his light complexion, and he had long auburn hair which, though at the moment was tied up in a topknot, was probably liable to reach down near his bottom.

His bangs fell down stylishly around his face, and moreover, Kinomoto was chewing on his extremely… soft-looking and rather pink lips.

Whoa. This guy has got to be the 'pretty boy' of the century. But… why is he smiling if he's so scared and shocked… his expression _is_ rather amusing though…

"Erm… nice to meet you then," Syaoran spoke silently and reluctantly. He **was** going to be living with the small punk… who could actually swing his sword fairly well, so he might as well be civil to him to a _certain_ point.

Sakura hadn't heard what he said. Syaoron looked at her for a while before beginning to glare, "Hello! I said nice to meet you Kinomoto!"

"Eep!" Sakura's voice was too high. She quickly made it an octave lower, "S-sorry. Nice to meet you too… um sorry… who are you?"

Sighing and willing himself to be patient and control his temper around his clueless new… companion…, Syaoran took a deep breath and began, "I'm Li Syaoran. Your… I'm Yelan's son."

"Oh that's right! Yelan-sama did say we would be sharing the dojo… or… something similar to that…"

Unable to help himself, a barely detectable smile formed on his face when he saw the new boy turn pink in embarrassment.

PINK?!?!?! What kind of boy turns PINK? Yikes. What kind of guy is he? Pink?

"Never mind, lights out at ten for most students, but since you're in this dojo I guess you can stay up however late you want. In the morning you have to be at breakfast promptly at seven a.m. We alternate cooking duties but since you're new you most likely will not start until next week. I believe your shift is on Mondays for lunch. You've taken a look around the dojo and know where everything is right?"

Kinomoto nodded, and Syaoran turned and left, satisfied that he'd done his duty of good 'dojo-mate.'

Really… this boy doesn't have a father or something. He would have taught him to not turn PINK!

Syaoran had to stifle a laugh.

Sakura's POV

Staring in confusion as the boy… Li… walked away muttering something about pink.

Pink? I don't really understand… I better start learning more about what boys do then, I suppose. Hm… this might take some work… this irritates my throat when I talk like this… I have to find a lower voice I can get used to.

Sighing, Sakura tried a few different tones of speech, but none truly suited her.

Perhaps if I spoke with my normal voice… they'd be too dense to notice it? No… not likely I suppose. Just my silly, wistful thinking once again.

The sun was setting and she found a small hill at the back of the dojo to sit on and watch the sunset. She looked around. Running on the rights side of the hill was a small river that flowed down and into a small lake at the base of the hill. Trees were scattered here and there and flowers grew everywhere in the green grass.

It was quite a sight to behold… a beautiful paradise was right there in front of her. Immediately, she felt that she would enjoy living the dojo…

I'll even bear living with that ice-machine, Li, if I can wake up and see such beautiful scenery around me every morning.

A gentle breeze made Sakura's loose topknot sway a bit, and she smiled, completely peaceful and in a content bliss.

Her soft voice uttered, "Kirei." She was not yet aware of the fact that Syaoran had returned and was laying on the thick branch a tree, staring directly at her.

Syaoran's POV

"Kirei?" Syaoran was confused. His thoughts were jumbled and he sat there, thinking, "First this boy turns pink of all colors and now he says kirei? He must have grown up around many, **many** women."

Jumping down from the tree, Syaoran landed noiselessly right behind Kinomoto. He was about to tap him on the shoulder when he startled him, "Hello Li."

He smirked.

So this guy can sense auras after all.

"Why were you… why are you still hiding your aura?" Syaoran crossed his arms, looking at the other boy accusingly. "Do you have something to hide?"

Kinomoto's head turned and her eyes locked with his and shook her head.

"Let it out now," Syoaron ordered. Eyes wide Kinomoto asked in his extremely odd and forced voice, "Why would I do that?"

"You _are_ slow, just like your annoying brother Touya said. I want to see the extent of your training ability of course." Syaoran answered. "Or are you **still** unaware of the fact that the stronger your ki, the greater your ability to fight. I find unlikely, since you can already sense auras."

"What did you say?" Sakura said trying her best to imitate Touya. This is what he always did when he was angry. Maybe it was the same for all boys.

It worked. Syaoran was a bit ticked off, and in a commanding voice he spoke loudly, as if to tell her that she had to obey, lest something _bad_ was going to happen to her, "Just let out your ki already, Kinomoto. I don't need a low-class samurai like you taking up all my time."

Not able to resist the great urge to stick his tongue out at the _great Li-sama_, Kinomoto did so and taunted him, "Oh, and how exactly will you make me show you my aura?"

"Why you!"

It's odd… how I should be completely, utterly infuriated with this ignorant newcomer… yet I am strangely enough… enjoying myself.

This was a new experience for the normally bitter, sadistic Li Syaoran who grew up with everyone bowing to his beck and call (save his mother). He was heir to their prominent Li Clan and would inherit the samurai institute later on. What more, he was one of the best samurai in all of Japan… why was he having… having… fun with this mere slip of a boy?

"Well?" Kinomoto's question shook Syaoran from his thoughts. "Well what?"

A grin slipped across the face of his new… dojo-mate, "How about a quick match in the dojo? You don't need to sense my aura in order to see how good I am."

Syaoran did his best to hide the sweatdrop growing on his forehead and muffled a small laugh.

What Kinomot hadn't realized was he had already let out his ki because he was being so enthusiastic.

But… I'm very worked up as well… this **is** a surprise. When was the last time I acted… like this?

"Get ready Kinomoto! I'm going to beat you bad!" Syaoran didn't know why he was so… lively that day and… so not composed, but the two of them picked up their katanas and entered the training ground.

One… two… three!

Syaoran unsheathed his sword and began a series of attacks on the surprised boy, smirking as to how he really **was** going to defeat Kinomoto badly.

Sching.

A sword was placed calmly between the two opponents.

Both Sakura and Syaoran turned to see a sapphire-eyed boy with blue hair. He was about five years older than them, but his charming and friendly smile made him seem pleasant, though his sapphire orbs hidden behind his glasses gave off a sense of wisdom and of mystery.

Eriol's POV

I've never seen Syaoran have so much fun before. No. I've haven't seen him really laugh or smile in years! He's smirked and growled menacingly… but… to enjoy himself so very much…

Who is that boy? How did he become Syaoran? He must be quite the character to shake Syaoran out of his detached stature.

They're both being careless though. I can feel their auras from over here. Syaoran especially. Green and red… not quite red but something close. How intriguing… this boy is changing the color of his aura. Why?

Following them into the dojo where they were about to fight, Eriol could feel their auras more distinctly now. There was definitely something misplaced about the color of the boy's aura.

Who is he?! Such skill and power! Besides Yelan, Syaoran, and I… no one here has ever had that kind of ability before! Not even Touya! This boy must truly be strong.

Eriol concentrated digging deep and summoning all his powers to find the true color of Syaoran's friend's aura.

It's… pink…?

"Pardon me for disturbing your match, Syaoran, but I came for your nightly training lesson, did you forget?" Eriol said.

"Ah! I'm sorry Eriol. It completely slipped my mind. By the way, this here is Kinomoto, the new kid." Syaoran answered.

I don't doubt it slipped your mind Syaoran… with the way you were acting before… Kinomto… how interesting. I could have sworn…

Nodding, Eriol turned to the… Kinomoto, "Well excuse me, Kinomoto-san. I am Eriol. Syaoran's personal tutor." Sakura bowed low. Eriol continued, "Would it be possible to have a word with you, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura was puzzled as to why Eriol would want to speak with her, but complied and followed him outside leaving Syoaron in the dojo.

As soon as Eriol was sure they were alone, he spun around and looked straight at her. "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing **here**?"

-----------

-----------

To be continued…

. Cliffhangers are nice aren't they? P

**Review Review Review!!!!! **

-san – a suffix for social standards in Japan

kirei - pretty


	3. The fight

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply... except for the fact that I OWN CCS!!!!!!!!!!!! wakes up from dream Dang I don't own CCS.

BTW minna! Um... I have another fanfic called Wings of Darkness. I only have like four reviews and that's totally discouraging. I encourage all of you to watch the anime DN Angel and to thereafter read my fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! Jkjkjk but please at least read it and tell me if its interesting pleaz.

Samurai Secret

Chapter Three

Sakura's POV

"W-What do you mean?"

Ice cold fear gripped Sakura's heart. This Eriol did not look so kind or brotherly to her any longer. He was imposing on her secret... and she couldn't let it out before she even received any training!

Comforting hands rested on her shoulders, "Don't be scared. I was just wondering why a female was here... in an all-male training institute."

Looking her over, Eriol noted that she seemed extremely nervous. Trying to settle her down, he began once again, "You aren't, by any chance related to Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Touya, are you?"

I... I can't be intimidated...

"... perhaps. And who are you? An acquaintance of theirs?" with much effort, Sakura imitated Touya when he was annoyed.... She was supposed to act like a boy anyway, right?

A happy chuckled escaped the man's throat and he rested his hands on her shoulders, "How can you not know me? Haven't you heard my name from your sister? Hirizigawa Eriol?"

Know him?! His name is the most foreign thing I've heard all my life! Well... actually... Tomoyo _might_ have mentioned someone by that name before...

Noting her confused face melded into deep thought, he laughed once again and gave her a big smile, "Let me give you a hint... I'll be a part of your family soon."

"Hirizigawa Eriol... EH?!?!?!?!?! You don't mean the Eriol-kun that Tomoyo was talking about earlier!" realization clicked in her brain and an understanding expression dawned on Sakura's eyes.

"Yes!" he was laughing loudly now and clapping her on the back, "I _knew_ that there wasn't another boy in the family... unless Tomoyo refused to speak about an unknown brother with me. You had to be her. Hello Sakura, nice to meet you. I'm your sister's fiancé and am soon to be your brother-in-law."

Sakura blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"N-Nice to meet you..." it was too much. First he was hunting her down like a predator to find her identity... and next he was her brother? Too weird....

He flourished a bow, "I must insist that I teach you personally... just like I teach Syaoran. I will not take no for an answer. Tomoyo _would_ insist that I do so. You must be given special care in an area such as this, filled with men."

She looked him over carefully, as if in thought and then let a small smile form on her face. Though he was a little odd... and... unique, Eriol was a true gentleman. He would take care of Tomoyo.

"Oh yes. I think that would be nice." Sakura smiled at him again and began talking to him about how Tomoyo was doing and how Sakura ended up in the institute.

Syaoran's POV

Ugh. I can't hear what they're saying. Any closer and Eriol will be able to sense my aura... what to do... what to do...

"Che," Syaoran crossed his arms unhappily. "What do those two have to talk about so 'secretly' anyway?"

Quietly lowering his body slightly for more control and balance, he sneaked silently through the grass and hid behind a tree, just within earshot.

Now... what are they saying...?

"You must be very strong if you can mask your aura, there aren't many who can," it was Eriol's voice.

What? Mask aura?

"You flatter me, Eriol-kun. I'm not all that much, Touya _did_ teach me a few things before he became a teacher though."

Kinomoto. That boy just called... Eriol... Eriol-**kun...** they are being **way** too familiar... and what is his connection to Kinomoto Touya?

... Kinomoto...

Syaoran hit his head lightly, scolding himself for his stupidity.

Duh. Kinomoto Touya. Kinomoto. They were related.

He stiffened as he saw Kinomoto turn around and stare in his direction, "Li-san? Why are you hiding?"

"Ehehehehe," Syaoran walked into full view, scratching his head nervously. "N-Nothing much really. Just coming out to see what was taking you two so long... but you seemed in the middle of such a serious conversation..."

"He's a terrible liar, S-Kinomoto-san," a smiling Eriol turned and grinned at his friend and pupil. "You needn't mind him."

Why that sly little...

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Syaoran stomped over to the sapphire-eyed man, a large frown encrypted onto his face.

Pretending to be of utter ignorance, Eriol simply smiled, "What is wrong Syaoran? You don't look so well... have you a fever?"

Auburn hair swayed as Sakura was instantly in front of Syaoran, holding the angry boy back, "L-Li-san! C-Calm down! Eriol-kun didn't mean anything by it, right? Right Eriol?" She turned her head back and looked helplessly at the smiling man behind her.

"Maa maa, Syaoran. You really should watch your temper..." Eriol was so evil at times. That conniving schemer.

With even greater force and anger than before, Syaoran surged forward not caring about the little to nothing possibility that the thin, new student would be able to hold him back and instead be sent flying to the ground.

All he cared about was killing Eriol... eh?

Why... am I not moving?

"Eriol! Stop that! Apologize to Li-san!"

He... he's strong...

Befuddled amber eyes looked up and met Eriol's blue ones. His asking Eriol's, 'how is he so strong?'

Eriol's became amused and seemed to call back to him, 'you don't know what this child is capable of...'

Eh?!

Kinomoto's head raised in slight surprise as he realized that Syaoran had ceased his angry charge at Eriol.

"Kinomoto-san is going to start lessons with us from now on," Eriol continued, not at all fazed. "Actually, we should probably begin now."

"W-What?! Did you consult mother on this matter? I don't think that this is-" Syaoran began, but was cut off by a wave of Eriol's hand.

Eriol walked over to Kinomoto and began leading the new student into the dojo, "If truly do not believe that Kinomoto-san is up to your level, then you shall have to spar with him to see exactly how much talent this young man has in him. He might even be better than you! Right, Kinomoto-san?"

"E-Eh?" Kinomoto pulled out of Eriol's reach and began. "E-Eriol-kun! I don't think I'm better than Li-san..."

"Sure! Let' go! Spar," Syaoran walked over, slightly angry that not only would he have to share a dojo with the new kid, but also have to share his training time with him as well.

His attitude seemed to hurt Kinomoto's feeling a little, but Syaoran brushed it off, ignoring the boy's bowed head as he stomped into the dojo.

"Ready?" he turned. "Start."

Sakura's POV

The clanking of swords could be heard reverberating through the room.

Sugoi! He is definitely strong... and talented in such a prodigious way... How can such sheer will and drive exist in anyone? I can't compete with the style I'm using now!

Sakura grit her teeth as she continued to fight on. She had to resort to Touya's sword techniques as hers were too 'feminine' to be used in front of Syaoran... he would really suspect something!

(Sakura's own sword style is called Silver Angel Petals. Yes I know, corny, but bear with me please. It was taught to her by her mother, since Tomoyo had no interest in the fighting arts. The attacks and flips used in this style are very graceful and can be considered very 'girlish')

How annoying. Since even with my best style I might not be able to defeat him... with Touya's techniques I really shouldn't hope for much.

She barely missed being injured during Syaoran's next attack. She had been distracted with her thoughts as Syaoran continued to plummet her with cuts and slices.

That was too close... w-what?

Syaoran had stopped his seemingly never-ending attacks on her and was standing across the room with his hands crossed over each other, right hand with the sword on bottom.

He was suddenly in front of her, smirk on his face and whispered in her ear, "Your technique is good... but mine is better." Sword and body whipped around, Syaoran had twisted in the other direction and was bring his sword in a long slash across her back... or where her back would have been.

She swore she nearly died on his sword, but by instinct, managed a flip from her usual sword style and prepared to jump off the wall for her rebounding strike.

STOP!!!!!!

Her head was screaming as Sakura realized a little too late that she could **not** go back to her old technique in front of Syaoran.

Forcing her body end her sudden flip-twist (it's kind of both), Sakura screamed a little when a sharp pain shot through her leg.

Syaoran's POV

Kinomoto... he's not bad... not quite as good as Touya. This technique must run in the family... when it comes to brute strength he's not that powerful, but the development and refinement of his every move... astounds me... is it possible that a monstrous force like this can be real?

Syaoran grinned and darted to the end of the long room and got in the stance for his next attack.

Get ready Kinomoto... this might kill ordinary samurai... but you should be able to dodge it... but just in case...

He flipped the blade of his katana over so that the dull side would strike his opponent and charged.

Bending over to whisper in his ear, Syaoran let a smirk color his face, "Your technique is good... mine is better."

Cutting across Kinomoto's back, Syaoran was sure to use the dull end of the blade... eh?!?!

A flip. He dodged it with a... flip... but that flip... wasn't like the style he was using before... why.

His eyes widened as he heard Kinomoto's scream and he rushed over, "Oi! Kinomoto! Daijoubu desu ka?"

To be continued...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please!

Daijoubu – everything is alright

Desu ka –turns phrase into question (ie. Everything's alright?)

Sugoi – super/great


	4. Bath Problems

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am eternally thankful.

**Samurai Secret**

**Chapter Four**

**-**

**Syaoran's POV**

Syaoran stood there, slightly caught off balance when he realized that there was going to be no counterattack since… his opponent was currently curled up into a ball, cursing silently to himself.

"Daijoubu deska?" The amber-eyed samurai decided he was in a good enough mood to show **some** concern for his… acquaintance. It had been a while since anyone besides Eriol could actually keep up with him in a fight.

"H-hai" was the only answer Syaoran received. Eyebrows furrowing a little, he sheathed his sword and walked over to Kinomoto, crouching by his side. Apparently it was more than just a small bruise that was paining him.

Stupid. How could he possibly make such an elementary mistake? There's no excuse for that awkward turn… it went completely the wrong way! … hey… he's clutching his foot… is he ok…?

Looking over the smaller boy carefully, checking for any other injuries, Syaoran noticed that his gi had come a little loose and that there was an extremely tight band wrapping around him from his chest to his waist. (Some samurai wrap the fabric around their middle area. Or at least that's how it is in my story. Don't ask why, because I don't know.)

Syaoran could not help but smirk a little. It reminded him of females who tried to be samurai… the ones from those ancient texts… there were some paintings of them…

He truly **is** feminine. He even has his chest poofing out just a tad bit more than normal… actually… that's a little odd… but I guess everything about this Kinomoto is surprising. I don't think I've enjoyed a battle so much in quite a while…

Mouth forming a barely visible smile, Syaoran began putting pressure on a wincing Kinomoto's ankle, trying to detect whether or not it was badly hurt or broken. After pressing a few more times, he was sure that the injury wasn't all that bad. Painful…. But nothing serious.

**Eriol's POV**

How amusing… but still, it's not proper for Syaoran to be staring at Sakura-san's chest… I wonder how he would react if he knew that **Kinomoto** was **girl**?

"Well then, Syaoran. What do you think about Kinomoto? Is he suitable?" Eriol intervened before Syaoran would detect anything abnormal about Sakura. The sapphire-eyed teacher strode over to the two of them, squatting down, trying to assess what was the best way to deal with Sakura's ankle.

"Think about what, Eriol?" Though Eriol had tried to move Syaoran's attention over to him, the younger man's gaze didn't budge from his injured friend.

Eriol had to hide a smile. Syaoran was acting very odd… and Eriol could only guess why, "Syaoran! You should pay more concentration to your teacher over here! Did you forget what this entire match was about? Do you think Kinomoto-san is good enough to be in the same lessons as you?"

Almost reluctantly, the heir to the Li family shifted his eyes from Sakura to a smiling Eriol, "I… um… I suppose he'll do. I _have_ been thinking that merely sparring with you has become tedious. Truly, you should have found someone sooner that this, Eriol. It would have been nice if you had thought to ask Kinomoto or Tsukishiro to come spar with me…"

Haha. But, I'm afraid that you do not even begin to imagine the extent of her potential. It rivals that of yours… you! The one who is blessed with the most talent the Li Clan has seen in centuries!

Eriol chuckled at how shy Syaoran was and extended a hand to Sakura, "Here Kinomoto-san. Welcome and nice to meet you. From now on, I'm going to be your teacher." He grinned again when he noticed how she limped a little. Respecting her privacy he turned his back to her, blocking his other student's vision of her as she quickly adjusted her clothing.

"Syaoran, go get Kinomoto-san some bandages. It is best if we bind his foot for today. Moving it around too much could worsen the damage on his ankle." As Syaoran raced off to comply, Eriol turned back around, giving her his hand to lead her over to one of the cushions on the other side of the room. "Don't worry. Take your time."

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura were wearing their yukatas to dinner because their gis had sweat all over them. Sakura was doing her best to keep herself from blushing as she remembered what Eriol had done.

"Oh! About time you're back Syaoran. Come you help Kinomoto-san, I just remembered that I have some business to attend to. My apologies." With that, Eriol had let go of Sakura, causing her to fall towards the ground. Luckily for her, Syaoran had… sort of caught her, and the two of them laid sprawled out on the ground with Syaoran underneath. Of course, Eriol was nowhere to be seen at that point.

Her emerald eyes closed as she sighed. It had taken a full ten minutes to get untangled because of her foot. She had tried to put pressure on it and ended up falling back on top of Syaoran. Moreover, even when they had finally gotten away from that… position, he had still insisted on taking care of her injury.

Sakura felt another blush creep onto her cheeks and she had to fake a sneeze to hide it.

"Oi… are you ok Kinomoto? You've been sneezing a lot…" (Shows you how often Sakura has been blushing. . )

Her auburn head bobbed up and down furiously as she muttered a, "I'm fine!" before silence reigned between the two of them once again.

Quietly, Sakura drank her miso soup. It had been quite a shock when Syaoran insisted on cooking dinner that night. She supposed it was his way of 'welcoming' her, but since he had been so cold earlier it was still a little surprising that he was willing to go out of his way to do something so… nice for her.

"Ano… Arigatou, Li-kun," Sakura found herself smiling at her companion. "For the dinner. It's really very delicious."

Syaoran looked up, startled, but then looked back down at his food. It puzzled him as to why he was feeling a red stain crawling onto his face, but he dismissed it as the fact that he was merely pleased, since no one other than those girls his mother had set up for him had ever complimented his cooking before, "Sure. But it's just for today; we'll be taking turns later on. You can… call me Syaoran, by the way. We are staying in the same dojo after all."

He waited, expecting to hear Kinomoto offer his first name as well, but when nothing more than an "Arigatou" came, Syaoran frowned. It was pretty much protocols for one to give their name in response to another doing the same thing… it would have been rude not to, but the new student sitting across the table from him said nothing else.

Syaoran felt Kinomoto throw nervous glances at him from time to time, and when he finished, he rose and offered to wash the dishes. This time, Syaoran didn't do anything about it like he had when Kinomoto offered to cook.

He let him.

They both retired to their rooms silently, neither being able to find anything to say to the other because of the uncomfortable situation they had been in before.

Sakura's POV

Sakura fell face flat on her futon, exhausted by everything the day had brought upon her. Especially that dinner. It had been extremely tasty… but… their conversation was…

He's probably mad at me… and I can't blame him. He cooked for me, took care of my ankle, and even offered me his first name… ack! But it's not like I can tell him my name is **Sakura**! I bet I just ruined my chance of getting to know him better.

Sakura sighed and turned over on the futon.

I… I don't want him to act cold again… not so distant like when I first met him. I was hoping that he could be my friend… I mean… our match earlier was really cool. No one at home could fight like he can.

She felt slightly depressed as her eyes shifted from the ground the ceiling. Their depths asking the world exactly what she should do.

"Syaoran… What do you think of me?" her whispered words echoed into the air before she realized what she had said.

I can't. I should **never** **ever** think like that. What am I thinking? If I start acting like this, it could be the end of my time as a samurai here! I came here to train… and that's what I'm going to do!

Even so, it was hours before Sakura fell into a restless sleep, pondering exactly what a certain amber-eyed boy thought of her.

**Syaoran's POV**

What do I think of Kinomoto? I honestly don't know anymore. At first he was just some useless new kid, then he turned out to be kind of cool, but just now… it was… I thought that he was polite! He just left me hanging… made me look like an idiot after I let him call me by my first name.

It would have been cool to have a… a… friend I guess. No, Eriol is my friend, and the feeling I get is different. But Kinomoto's a guy so it can't be this love thing that Mother tries to pound into me… maybe it is because he is closer to my age. A friend closer to me age…

But Kinomoto is so feminine. Honestly. Turning pink. Using a high pitch voice at intervals. A guy who says pretty when something looks nice. _And_ he has a pretty big chest for a guy. That is not something that can be developed merely by being surrounded by women one's life.

This Kinomoto… is confusing.

-

**-The next morning-**

**Sakura's POV**

She jolted up; half awake to loud knocks at the rice paper door "Kinomoto! You have to get ready! Breakfast is in the Main Hall. I'm going to take a bath. If you want, you can take one after me."

"Onii-chan… just a few more minutes…" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran groaned. He opened the door and walked in before shaking her back and forth, trying to get her to wake up.

"Alright I'm up Touya!" Groggily, Sakura opened her eyes… and… "Ehehehe. Syaoran… ohayou."

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran walked into the doorway, "Baka. Hurry up. You can take a bath after I do. I'm not bailing in more water for the tub though, so you have to use mine." Without another word, he shut the door and walked away.

What? _His_ water? But that's so… so… ugh…!

Then after thinking a little, she hit herself over the head.

Baka. Sakura. You have to get used to it. You're supposed to be a boy here.

Sakura stood up, combed her hair and tied her yukata tight. Grabbing a fresh gi and hakama to change into, she walked over to where she though Syaoran had said the bath house was.

I'm just glad that samurai have ponytails… well some of them do. I wouldn't want to cut my hair…

She walked along the dirt path, sandals loosely hitting the bottom of her feet as she idly mused about what the day would be like.

Seeing that the door to the bath house was half open, she called out, "Syaoran! Are you in there?" She knocked a few times and when no response came, Sakura was satisfied that he wasn't in there and went in. There were two rooms. One to change in, and then there was another door leading to the actual bathtub.

Boys take baths so fast… I don't think I took that long to get up. Mou… maybe I should hurry as well? It might seem odd if I stayed in here for a while…

She shut the wooden door to the bath house and quietly stripped off her yukata, putting a towel around her body. For some reason, Sakura hesitated a little, but then shook off all her uneasy thoughts and entered the second room.

**Syaoran's POV**

Mmmm. The water is so nice. I'd never admit it, but Kinomoto gave me a fair workout the other day. This warm water is really soothing.

Syaoran dunked his head into the water, but when he heard muffled sounds lifted his head up and looked at the door.

Is Kinomoto calling me?

He opened his mouth to yell something back, but just then, Kinomoto walked in…

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON!"

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

So… what do you think? I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with my not-so-great writing skills. /

-

Ohayou – good morning

Arigatou – thank you

Ano - um

Onii-chan – older brother

daijoubu deska – is everything all right?

Futon – Japanese bed thingy

Baka – idiot

Yukata – thin piece of clothing which can be worn at night

Gi hakama – pieces of clothing which some samurai wore.

. PLEASE R+R!

Also, if you have time, please read my other fic, Wings of Darkness.


	5. What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All normal disclaimers apply.  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Oh! S-sorry!" Sakura whirled around as fast as she could and stepped out of the room silently praying that she had turned fast enough so Syaoran could not see anything.  
  
I can't believe that just happened. I only put my foot in and peeked in, but oh my gosh what if he had seen me? He might not have... but...  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Kinomoto... He... She... whirled really fast so it would be hard for me to see... but... he is a she. Kinomoto is a girl!  
  
That's why he... no... she... made me feel different. Why Kinomoto seemed so feminine.  
  
What should I do? I think... I'll just act like nothing happened and ask Eriol. If I tell Mother then Kinomoto-san (See the suffix? It's more polite because she's a girl.) will surely be kicked out of the school. I don't... I don't want her to go. I like her... as a friend... I think. I need to talk to Eriol.  
  
Syaoran got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and put his clothes on. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathhouse.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Syaoran came out! "Yo! Kinomoto! Don't you know how to knock? You're not getting a bath today because you've got no sense at all," Syaoran seemed irritated but relief poured over Sakura.  
  
He hadn't seen. He hadn't noticed. I'm safe. Thank goodness. I don't know what'd I do if he found out.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Well... I called your name a few times and knocked, but there was no answer so I assumed you had already left."  
  
Syaoran sighed and smiled gently at her... why is he looking at me like that? Do boys look at each other with that expression?  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
"Um... You know where the main hall is right? We normally eat there for all meals. Yesterday was just because it was your first day. Um... I have to go see Eriol about something. Eriol has probably convinced Mother to let you have class with me. I don't go to the normal lessons. I train with Eriol all day long, but you might have to take a few classes with the rest of the students. I'm going ahead. You'll just have to get changed without a bath," Syaoran started to walk away quickly.  
  
Ok. She hasn't seemed to realize that I realize that she's a girl. That's good. Now where's Eriol...  
  
Syaoran found Eriol near the Sakura trees. They had just bloomed because it was Spring. He seemed to be writing a letter.  
  
Walking up to him Syaoran demanded, "Eriol. I need to speak with you now." Looking at what Eriol was writing Syaoran smirked, "You can write your love letter to this Tomoyo later lover boy."  
  
Eriol was indignant but Syaoran paid no heed, "Eriol. You know Kinomoto really well because... sh.. he.. well Kinomoto is Tomoyo's sibling so you know a lot about hi.. he.. Kinomoto, right?"  
  
Eriol was no fool, "You found out that Sakura is a girl."  
  
Is that her name? It's... pretty... Ah!!!!!! I'm using Kino- Sakura's word now! Ahh this is so confusing. "Wait. If you knew, why didn't you tell me about... Sakura?"  
  
Eriol sighed, "Syaoran. I'm surprised you haven't barged up to Yelan-san and gotten Sakura expelled." He was right. That's what I normally would have done... but... Sakura is... different. "Ok I get the idea Eriol," Syaoran sighed, "This is going to be complicated. I'm not going to let her know I know though. She won't like it if we treat her like a weak girl, I suppose." Eriol nodded and Syaoran went to the main hall.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sakura sat at a long table in the back and looked around nervously. Soon a boy walked by and sat next to her. He smiled at her and said, "You're the new boy, huh? Welcome! I'm Yamazaki. How is it you get to stay in Syaoran- sama's dojo, though? Did you know that once two boys lived in that dojo and..." He was interrupted when a hand whacked him on the head. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sousuke. Don't listen to a word Yamazaki says. They're all lies. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Sakura felt herself ease. The people here were nice after all. "Oh! I'm S- Kinomoto. Nice to meet you too!" She smiled at both of them and they sat next to each other on one of her sides with Yamazaki in the middle and they began to chat away happily.  
  
When Syaoran arrived, everyone grew quiet and nodded their heads to him in respect except for Sakura who was kind of lost in this custom.  
  
He quickly spotted Sakura and walked over to her. "Hi Kinomoto. Looks like you didn't get too lost after all, huh?" When Syaoran sat down the entire main hall (when I said that I meant the students. The teachers didn't eat there) started talking again.  
  
"Syaoran-sama," it was Yamazaki that spoke, "Good morning. We were just welcoming Kinomoto... san." Sakura shook her head, "Kinomoto is fine." Servants then served them. There were about two hundred students and the students who were only first, second, or third years (I'll just make it that most students stay there for about 7+ years) had to go to a line to wait and receive their food from there. Sakura stood to go in line but Syaoran held her down and told her that she didn't have to, "Don't worry about it Kinomoto. You don't have to."  
  
Sakura blushed a little at how kind Syaoran was being to her. "Thank you, Syaoran," the others stared at her because she was so familiar with him, but didn't comment.  
  
When they had finished, Syaoran and the rest of the boys stood to go to class, but Yelan's voice rang out, "Kinomoto-san. Please come see me."  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
(Ooooo What does Yelan want????????? PLEAZ R+R!!!!!!) 


	6. First Class With Touya

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply. (Does anyone actually read this thing???)  
  
Yay!!!!!!!! I have over 30 reviews!!! Thank you everybody!!!  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
What could Yelan-san want with me? She couldn't know about the bath incident... "Li Syaoran! Please report to me immediately!" Yelan's voice could not be mistaken for anyone else's. Her voice was almost musical, but held the most regal note to it.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was white. What's the matter? Did something happen?  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Dang. Kaa-san couldn't know about me knowing... could she? She has an odd way of knowing these things. "I'll come with you," Eriol walked up, "I need to speak with Yelan anyway."  
  
Good, he's coming. He'll straighten anything that needs to be straightened, out. The trio walked out of the hall and towards Yelan's chambers. Syaoran gulped and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Yelan was sitting in a chair at her desk and, when they entered, looked directly into each of their eyes, one by one. She nodded her head acknowledging Eriol's presence.  
  
"Kinomoto-san," Yelan spoke to her first. Syaoran stared at Sakura quietly. Good luck Sakura. "H-hai," Sakura stuttered. "You will be going to Touya- san and Yukito-san's class until lunch. After you eat, you will join Syaoran in Eriol's class. Understand?" both Sakura and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently Yelan wasn't throwing Sakura out of the school... yet. "Syaoran," it was his turn. Bowing his head Syaoran listened to her words, "You, understand, are to show Kinomoto-san around the school and to teach him all the orders and regulations of this campus." "Hai!" Sakura and Syaoran began to breathe easier.  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
Nodding his head towards Yelan, Eriol ushered Syaoran and Sakura out of the room. When they had left he turned his eyes directly towards Yelan's eyes.  
  
"You know." Yelan nodded. "I expected you to find out, of course. But... Syaoran knows... I could see it in his eyes. Tell me. What exactly happened this morning? You've been watching them." Eriol sighed, "How much must you know Yelan? You always have to keep everything in check. Always so nosy."  
  
Yelan smiled, "No more nosy than you are, Eriol. But. Honestly this I must know. There is something different about this Kinomoto Sakura. Her presence is strong, she has a lot of potential, and she different from all others. Syaoran is attracted to her, as well." Eriol nodded.  
  
She knows and can sense a lot. I should not have expected less from the great Li Yelan, but... she never ceases to amaze me. "Very well." Eriol began retelling the day's events.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Eriol... Something is up... what is it? "Ano... Kinomoto. Your brother's class is here." He led her towards a door and pushed her in. "I see you at lunch!" "Hai!" was Sakura's only answer. She was too busy looking around the room. Syaoran sighed and left toward his dojo to wait for Eriol to return for class.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Wow... There are a lot of people here... Where's Touya? "Sa-Kinomoto-san!" a smiling Yukito walked up, "Touya is over there. It's good to have you in class. I heard from Yelan-san. You'll only be staying until lunch." Sakura quickly thanked Yukito and ran up to Touya. "Oi! Touya! Um... what do I do?" "Call me Kinomoto-san, Sa-Kinomoto! Well... maybe you can call me Touya. It does feel weird for us both to be called Kinomoto. And since you have to be Kinomoto... whatever. Just pair up with someone and spar with him until I ring the bell. Then you find another partner and spar with him. We rest about every hour and change partners every half an hour," Touya sighed as he watched Sakura Look for someone to fight. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought.  
  
Hm... Who is there to fight? Sakura looked lost until Yamazaki tapped her on the shoulder, "Wanna fight?" Sakura smiled and made a fighting stance.  
  
-- Break after an hour --  
  
A group of boys were sitting next to Sakura. Two of them were groaning. "Man. Why didn't you tell me you were so good before you beat me?" "Ya! My arm is going to be numb for weeks!" Yamazaki and Sousuke yelled. "S-sorry," Sakura was flustered. Boys were all around her complimenting her skill.  
  
"Oi! Sparring time again!" Touya yelled. "Kinomoto. Will you spar with me?" a boy with spiky black hair asked. "My name is Ichiro and this is my brother, Ohjiro." Sakura smiled happily. I'm making so many friends! And it's only my first day! "Sure!"  
  
Ichiro was panting after only ten minutes. No offense. He isn't really that strong. He must have just started. He knows a lot of different techniques, but doesn't have any true talent. I think I'll go easier on him.  
  
Sakura slowed her pace and bit allowing Ichiro to catch up. After they had finished Ichiro gasped between pants, "Thanks. You. Really. Saved. Me. There. I. Owe. You. One. Thanks. For. Going. Easy. On. Me." "What are you talking about?" Sakura tried her best to make it look like she hadn't slowed down purposely. Ohjiro gave Sakura a knowing glance, "Don't worry about it. Ni-san has no talent for fighting, really. He's an excellent observer, though. His technique would be complete if he had the power to back it up."  
  
"Come," Ohjiro continued, "Fight me next."  
  
He's really good. But, unfortunately, not quite up to my nor Syaoran's level... Why did I think of Syaoran?!?!  
  
"Kinomoto!" Touya was calling her. "Hai!" The match had ended and Sakura was feeling great. "Time for your other lessons. Off to your dojo."  
  
Sakura was jogging towards the dojo. She saw Syaoran and Eriol speaking outside. Syaoran turned, looked at her, and smiled.  
  
Why? Why is my heart beating so fast?  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
ni-san – older brother  
  
hai – ok  
  
kaa-san – mother  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all who've reviewed. 


	7. Glimpse of Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
  
"" – someone is talking '' – someone is thinking  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
I looked at Sakura waving to Syaoran and me. She really is something. But... why is she blushing all of a sudden? Turning to look at an unsuspecting Syaoran, Eriol grinned. Oh. He's smiling and blushing at her.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Sakura is so... Why do I feel this way? Whenever I look at her I'm content and happy... Ack! What's going on?  
  
"Uh. Hi Sa-Kinomoto!" Sakura stopped for a moment, 'I could have swore he said... oh well.'  
  
She really is cute. "Eriol, do you want to start our lesson now?" He nodded and motioned for us all to go into the dojo. "Let's start with one of you practicing outside near the hill, and the other inside the dojo. There, you will both practice the different attacks of you own techniques. Kinomoto- san. I'll start with you out back. Syaoran, you just do your usual practice in here for a little while," Eriol led Sakura outside.  
  
When he was sure they had both left, Syaoran crept outside onto the roof to watch Sakura practice her attacks.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Um... Eriol... Should I practice my original style or Touya's?" "Both. We'll start with yours and when I go in to teach Syaoran, do Touya's," Eriol decided, "That way, if someone walks up and I'm not here to sense them, they won't see you doing your fighting style."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Show me the best attack you can do. Aim for that rock," he pointed to a giant boulder at the foot of the hill they were standing near.  
  
Running towards the boulder swiftly Sakura called out, "Silver Angel Petals Style, Angel Wing Slash!" (I know. Not very original.) Eriol blinked twice. The boulder had been cut in two... without Sakura touching it. She had run towards the rock until she was 15 meters away, cut the air, and the boulder split.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
She's... really good... Not better than me... I don't think... but... equal... Wow...  
  
I think I love her more now than ever.  
  
NANI?!?!?!  
  
I did not just say that. Wait... what... I'm confused. Do I... is it possible... I love her? But I just met her!  
  
From below Eriol called, "Sugoi Sakura! That was amazing!" Syaoran watched Sakura turn pink. This time without any confusion as to why a boy would turn pink.  
  
She's pretty when she blushes... Ack! Syaoran! What are you talking about? What is it about this girl?  
  
Sakura was showing Eriol another move. This time, she was aiming for Eriol. "Silver Angel Petals Style, Petal Dance!" Sakura began to dance with the rhythm of the wind and closed in on Eriol. Her sword followed he movements and her attacks were unpredictable. Eriol barely managed to escape the assault. She continued twirling around him purposely not cutting him with her blade, but touching his skin with the dull end of her sword to let him know where she would have cut. In the end, Eriol caught Sakura's arm and stopped her.  
  
"You're spectacular," both Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time. Sakura turned and looked in Syaoran's direction, but he had already bent down and was hidden from her sight.  
  
Chikuso. I should be more careful. I better go back into the dojo just in case they see me.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Eriol smirked, 'Syaoran. Couldn't resist a peek, huh?' "Kinomoto-san. That's all for today. Practice Touya's technique for a while. Practice each of his attacks at least thirty times." Eriol walked in to the dojo. Leaving Sakura to practice.  
  
"Oi! Syaoran! Couldn't resist?" Eriol teased a blushing boy in the dojo.  
  
"Ya. Ya. I just wanted a glimpse of Sakura is all," Syaoran muttered.  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
sugoi – super  
  
chikuso – dam  
  
PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! What do you think? Do I need to make the chapters longer? 


	8. Glimpse of Syaoran

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply... do I really have to type this every time?  
  
HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just realized that all my bold and italicized words aren't coming out bold or italicized O.O Can anyone help me? How do I make it work?  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE REVIEWING. I'll try and make my chapters longer. I feel special. ( *does a dance* I have 58 reviews!  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Hm... I think for the technique Touya uses... Frozen Dragon... the best move is...  
  
Sakura suddenly sprang up and began charging towards the middle of the field. "Frozen Dragon Style, Dragon's Fang!" The ground from then on split in two for about eight meters. The dirt that had split was about four feet deep.  
  
Yay! I'm getting better at this! But... I wonder how Syaoran is doing.  
  
Sakura felt herself turn pink. Why? Why? Why? Why do I blush when I think about him? What is he to me? I have to find out.  
  
Silently and stealthily, Sakura crept into the dojo, hiding herself in the shadows; she watched Syaoran and Eriol train.  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
Syaoran is really improving swiftly. What's giving him this boost all of a sudden? Could it be Sakura? Does he want to impress her? Or does he see her as a rival?  
  
"Dark Wolf Style, Dark Slash!" Syaoran yelled and split all twenty targets that were set up at once. (I know, I know, I already used slash, but I'm running out of ideas for attacks. Do you have any suggestions?)  
  
Wow. Yup. Something is definitely motivating him.  
  
Eriol spun around and stared at the dojo entrance. He laughed silently to himself.  
  
Oh? So Sakura wanted a 'glimpse' of Syaoran like he did her. Watching these two grow towards each other will most certainly be amusing.  
  
Intriguing. I didn't even notice her before. She must have been here for a while. I suppose she accidentally lost control of her aura for a moment and I finally noticed her. She wouldn't make too bad of an omnitsu. I think I'll tell Yelan about this. Just in case she needs a spy for something.  
  
"Ok, Syaoran! That's enough for today. Let's go out and check on S- Kinomoto-san." Eriol purposefully pushed Syaoran towards a second exit so Sakura could escape and return outside.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Yes! I get to see Sakura again! (I know, it sounds childish) Wait. Why do I care? I don't really love her... it's not possible.  
  
"Frozen Dragon Style, Ice Wing Cut!" Sakura yelled. She was only cutting air, but Eriol and Syaoran (still far away) could feel a strong wind pressing against them.  
  
Wow. So that's Touya's technique, huh. Not too shabby. I bet she does it better than her brother. (Syaoran is sooooo dense. He doesn't realize he loves her even though he continuously praises her in his mind.)  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
I coughed a little to seemingly signal to Sakura that we were here. Smiling, she turned and said, "Oh! You're done already? That was fast! What should we do now, Eriol-san?"  
  
"Well, you two are going to spar with each other for a little. Go easy and try and perfect each of your moves. I'll be on the side to stop the fight and/or correct an attack of yours."  
  
I wonder how this fight is going to come out. I better let them spar somewhere spacious.  
  
"Let's fight down in the field, for more space to move around."  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I could feel my body warm up as I sensed Syaoran's aura. Ok Syaoran! I'm going to show you how powerful my brother's technique really is. But... why am I blushing? Ah! Sakura! Concentrate on the attack not a boy. I can't fall in love right now! What am I saying? Falling in love? I couldn't... it's impossible...  
  
"Frozen Dragon Style, Ice Wing Cut!"  
  
When Eriol coughed I turned around. Eriol... he's smirking at me! I bet he knew I was hiding there. Darn. "Oh! You're done already? That was fast! What should we do now, Eriol-san?"  
  
"Well, you two are going to spar with each other for a little. Go easy and try and perfect each of your moves. I'll be on the side to stop the fight and/or correct an attack of yours," Eriol's eyes were still glinting at me. I'm starting to see how he gets on Syaoran's nerves all the time.  
  
"Let's fight down in the field, for more space to move around," he continued. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol went down the hill.  
  
Well, it was more like Sakura and Syaoran racing each other down the hill to the field and Eriol walking slowly behind them shaking his head, chuckling.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Neither of the two was panting. They had been sparring easily with each other for over a half an hour, but because Eriol kept stopping them to improve their technique, they kept resting.  
  
"Ok! We're done for today," Eriol said. Both Sakura and Syaoran looked surprised, but nodded. "Syaoran, you go on ahead. I need to speak with Kinomoto-san about something," Eriol gave the boy a push and grudgingly, Syaoran jogged back up the hill towards the dojo.  
  
"Sakura-san," Eriol could call her by her real name now since Syaoran wasn't here (Remember, Sakura doesn't know that Syaoran knows she's a girl), "When with people, always use Touya's technique, but when you're alone or with me, try and develop the Silver Angel Petals as much as you can."  
  
After Sakura had nodded he began to tease, "Oh! And also, don't fall in love with Syaoran too much, ok?" Ignoring the growing flush her the poor girl's face he said, "I know he's cute and all," turning serious he finished, "It won't be simple to hide your identity if you do."  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet then at the sky and sighed, "I know Eriol. I know."  
  
Both were unaware of the shocked boy hiding in the tree.  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
I'm evil aren't I? Who is the boy? Is he Syaoran... or is he someone who just found out that Sakura is... Sakura. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
PLZ REVIEW! BTW does this length for each chapter work? 


	9. Who is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. *sigh* getting tired of typing this.  
  
Thank you to everyone reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update. STAR testing started so ya.  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
~??????'s POV~  
  
I understand now... Che. Who would have thought Kinomoto was a girl... let alone Li's woman!  
  
The unknown figure smirked. Well... now I have his weak point! (This person doesn't know Sakura is strong. He just assumes all women are weak. Kills male people!)  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
Sakura is such a kind and sweet person. She'll make Syaoran happy. Eriol was cracking up in his head when he sensed a presence.  
  
Whirling his head towards a nearby tree, he saw a figure fleeing.  
  
Some one knows about Sakura now. He must be fairly strong. He concealed his ki very well. I've got to know who this is. The color of his ki is brown... but what an unusual color.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Um... Eriol. Shouldn't we be heading in now?  
  
Eriol is acting odd. What could have happened?  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sakura. My thoughts tend to wander at times," Eriol smiled.  
  
Sakura nodded, accepting this explanation and jogged up the hill to the dojo to change.  
  
Wow. It sure is warm today. I better change into a thinner gi and hakama for dinner. I wonder if Syaoran'll want to have a light spar with me before bed.  
  
Sakura changed swiftly and met Syaoran outside the dojo. Together, she, Syaoran, and Eriol walked to the main hall to eat.  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
Eriol sat at the teacher's table on Yelan's right hand side, but his gaze was fixed upon Sakura and Syaoran. Though he was thoroughly amused at their light blushes at each other, he was also in deep thought.  
  
Someone here knows Sakura is a girl... this could be a problem. Plus his aura is brown... BROWN?!?!?!?!  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. I haven't updated in a while... family problems. Anyways. I only put up this short one for a little while. I can't use the computer for a few days so I thought I might as well let you pplz read this. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How do you do bold words and italics on this? 


	10. An aura, a ball, and a tickle

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 93 reviews! *Does a happy dance*  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
A brown aura... but that means that... I have to speak with Yelan /i!  
  
Eriol hurriedly whispered something into Yelan's ear and the two of them left.  
  
"Yelan! There is someone at this school with a brown aura." The tall Chinese woman's eyes grew wide, "But that would mean... a ki robber is one of my students or staff!" The two of their eyes met and Yelan nodded in understanding, "Yes. Thank you for informing me Eriol. I'll take this into account immediately. This man must be stopped."  
  
Eriol watched the retreating figure of his dear friend and quickly called out to her, "Oh! I forgot. Yelan, this person knows Sakura is a girl." Yelan stiffened for a moment nodded and resumed walking to her chambers.  
  
What will we do, Yelan? What are you thinking? The ball is coming up.  
  
The thought of the upcoming ball made Eriol smirk. This will be an interesting ball indeed...  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I noticed as soon as Yelan and Eriol left the room. They probably had something important to discuss. I shouldn't think about it too much.  
  
It's so hard to keep cool right now. Syaoran keeps brushing arms with me when he reaches forwards to grab his drink. I have to stop flushing! The other boys will think I'm gay! Plus... I can't fall in love right now. There are more important things to attend to, like my training for example.  
  
But... Sakura turned and look at Syaoran. He is so... special. No matter how much I deny it... I'm attracted to him.  
  
"Oi! Kinomoto! Stop day dreaming and listen!" Sakura quickly looked at Yamazaki who was grinning, "Did you hear? There's going to be a ball coming up. And guess what! All the noble maidens are going to be here. Kinomoto. Your sisters are coming... are they not?"  
  
Sakura panicked. She quickly nodded. Oh my gosh. If I come, people might recognize me. But it's a mandatory ball I'll bet. Looks like I won't be a samurai for a while.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were wide. Looks like she's going to be a girl that night. I wonder how she looks in a kimono... Syaoran you idiot. She's your friend! She would never look at you that way!  
  
Syaoran sighed audibly and Sakura turned around worried, "Are you okay?" He quickly nodded and she put on a smirk, "Was the workout I gave you earlier too hard for you?"  
  
"Why you little!" Sakura laughed and got out of her spot running towards the dojo, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
Syaoran got up and chased her. He finally caught her when they reached the dojo and he tickled her to the ground mercilessly, "Take back what you said, Kinomoto!" Sakura laughed and shook her head and Syaoran continued to tickle her.  
  
In an attempt to get out of his grip she twisted on the ground knocking down the hand that supported him and he landed on top of her.  
  
My breath caught. Out noses were touching and our lips just a centimeter apart. She had a shocked look in her eyes and was blushing. I'm sure I was red too.  
  
Syaoran quickly got up off of her and apologized, "S-sorry Kinomoto."  
  
He dashed into the dojo heading for his room.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
We were so... close. I was in his arms and it felt so... right. The blush still hadn't left Sakura's cheeks and it grew darker at the thought that Syaoran too was blushing.  
  
Wait.  
  
He's not.  
  
He's not gay... is he.  
  
He blushed at me.  
  
He thinks I'm a guy. Whoa.  
  
Sakura shook her head and headed for her room. I'm just tired. I shouldn't think like this. I have to somehow disappear during the ball and turn up as Sakura. Geez. Why is my life so complicated?  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
MUAHAHAHA I'm going to leave it there for now. Again, sorry for the lapse in time of updating before. PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Hello female Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Do I really have to type this all the time? Does anyone read this at all?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
:-p Would some pplz please read my other fanfic? I rather like it, but there aren't many who read it.  
  
~Samurai Secret~  
  
~Chapter Eleven~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Ok. I've told everyone that I had to go home for a trip to Yokohama. Yelan knows why I'm returning home and so does Touya and Eriol. The rest of them bought the story, thank goodness. They were all too eager to learn about my 'sisters' and Eriol's fiancé coming to the ball.  
  
In the meantime, I'm going to get ready for the ball and come back as Sakura, Kinomoto and Touya's sister. I hope none of the guys recognize me.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, imagining Tomoyo preparing her for the occasion.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT TO MENTION I GET TO DESIGN HER DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going to use all the fashion tips I learned from my western friend, Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo ran down to greet the oncoming carriage and hugged Sakura so tight she turned blue.  
  
"Sakura! Your finally back! First you've got to go see Mother and Father, then you have tell us all about your life as a boy, then you have to show us how your training is going, then you have to unpack, then we have to talk about the ball, then ..."  
  
Sakura looked dazed at all the information Tomoyo was shouting at her, "Um... Tomoyo... I think I'm going to say hi to Mother and Father..." Sakura left while Tomoyo was still caught up in what she was saying.  
  
"Oh! Sakura I'm going to make you the perfect dress and... Sakura?"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! She ditched me. "Where are you SAKURA?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tomoyo ran inside the building.  
  
~Fujitaka & Nadeshiko's POV~  
  
Sakura's back. Safe and sound. Thank goodness.  
  
Nadeshiko looked her daughter over, "So Sakura, it seems you've gotten stronger. How is life with so many boys around you? Are you doing all right? Tell me about some of your new friends."  
  
Sakura giggled and nodded, "Um. I'm doing great, and yes under my new teacher, Eriol, I suppose I have been doing a little better. The boys are okay and some of my new friends are well... there are a lot. I have to share a dojo with Li Syaoran."  
  
Fujitaka raised his eyebrows, "I've heard of him. Yelan's son. He's supposed to be fairly cold and distant, not to mention extremely strong. Do you two get along?"  
  
Both Nadeshiko and Fujitaka noted the blush in Sakura's cheeks when she nodded, "Yes... we get along well enough... I suppose."  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I think we got along a little too well. The time Syaoran got on top of me by accident...  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Tomoyo screeched into the room, "Hello Mother, Father. Please excuse Sakura and me. The ball is tomorrow and Sakura has yet to prepare her dresses." Tomoyo then promptly dragged the poor emerald-eyed girl out of the room.  
  
Wow. Tomoyo sure is hyped up about this.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Tomoyo threw Sakura into her room and began taking rapid measurements. "Oh. Sakura. You are going to LOVE the dresses I prepared for you. Since the ball lasts for about a week, your going to need a dress for each dance at night, and a morning dress for each day! I've got them ready, I just need to make a few adjustments... ok! That's all I need. I order you to go to sleep now. We're arriving at the institute in the morning so I need you to get up early to get ready. Won't this be wonderful? That institute is so large! Most of it is the Li Mansion, which is where we'll be staying. Only a small part of it is the training area you stay in. Now off to bed with you!"  
  
Sakura was still sweatdropping as she got into bed and fell asleep, "Hoe... Tomoyo is VERY excited."  
  
--Next Morning--  
  
"Sakura-chan! Time to get ready!" sickeningly wide awake Tomoyo roused a sleepy Sakura from bed. She pushed Sakura into the bath earning a loud screech and shout from her companion.  
  
Tomoyo laid out a pale white-pink dress with cherry blossom petals scattered over it. The shoulder straps were two inches long and clung to the sides of her shoulder not the top. The skirt just barely touched the ground and small pinkish white shoes peeked out every once in a while.  
  
"It's gorgeous Tomoyo-chan! I've never seen a design like this before! Is it from that western friend you were speaking about?" Tomoyo nodded and was about to say something when Sakura cut her off, "Tomoyo... everyone else will be wearing kimonos but you and me. Should I really wear this? Everyone will stare at us!"  
  
"Your wrong Sakura. No one will stare at us," when she got a look from Sakura, Tomoyo explained, "Everyone will be staring at YOU. I'll be wearing a kimono as well." "N-nani?" was all Sakura could manage to say before Tomoyo had her wear the dress. She could not say anything because makeup was being put on her, and soon thereafter, her hair was being done up.  
  
Tomoyo then disappeared for a while and then reappeared in a lilac kimono all ready to go. The two were whisked into a carriage and off to the training school.  
  
--Arrival--  
  
Tomoyo stepped out of the carriage and was received into the arms of an awaiting Eriol. Sounds of approval and amazement at her beauty could be heard all around the grounds. Tomoyo quickly pecked Eriol on the cheek and called, "Sakura, come on out."  
  
A small pink slipper appeared at the entrance of the carriage and it soon followed with a breathtaking picture. A girl, closely resembling Kinomoto, stood there. Her hands were clasped behind her nervously. She walked up to greet Eriol, and then the three of them walked slowly into the Li Mansion.  
  
Sakura was nervous. VERY nervous. She had been shown her and Tomoyo's room and was free to wander about the school grounds for a bit. She attracted attention wherever she went.  
  
She walked into the dojo where Touya normally trained. She bumped into something hard and was falling backwards. A strong pair of arms caught her and soon she was drowning in two brown eyes.  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I wonder who's eyes those belong to... che. Who else? Review!!!!!! Is this length about right for each chapter???? 


	12. A dance

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
I haff 150 reviews!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?" Syaoran looked perplexed... 'This person looks so familiar!'  
  
All the samurai crowded around her. Each of them staring at her for two reasons. One: she was gorgeous. Two: She looked so familiar!  
  
"Wait! I know who you are!" Ichiro stepped out, "You must be Kinomoto's sister! You look so alike! Are you twins?" "Forgive my brother miss," Ohjiro was blushing with embarrassment, "He did not mean that you and Kinomoto-san look the same. He merely meant that... you can tell the relation between you two. Please, take no offense from his comment. Of course, you are much more beautiful than your brother... Sakura-san... am I correct?"  
  
Sakura smiled beautifully and answered, "Do not worry. Many have often noted the similarities between me and my brother. Yes, we are twins, and yes my name is Sakura. And... thank you... sir... for not letting me fall."  
  
Syaoran was red. Bright red. 'I didn't know Sakura looked that gorgeous...' Syaoran answered, "It was no problem Kinomoto-san. Please, call me Syaoran." Sakura was pink. Bright pink. 'Wow. I didn't know Syaoran was that charming..." Sakura answered, "Then you must, of course, call me Sakura, Syaoran." They both blushed and the room was silent until Touya barged in, "Sakura! Come on!" Touya pulled her away from the crowd, "Tomoyo is raising a ruckus looking for you. I'm afraid she'll scare off all the guests here!"  
  
The boys all sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Wow... Syaoran really is something else.  
  
"T-tomoyo. Um... isn't it still a bit early to get ready?" Tomoyo looked her over critically, "Nonsense! If the people's eyes were bluging looking at you this morning, then I'm going to make them pop out of their sockets when they see you tonight!"  
  
Sakura just sighed and changed into the dress Tomoyo had laid out for her. The dress was pale, pale green. White flower petals danced over the silky fabric and white sashes went around her waist the end flowed down and crossed over the front of the skirt. There were two straps that went around her shoulders and the skirt just scarped the ground. Her shoes were white and in her hair was woven white flowers. She wore a necklace with a silver chain and the charm was a small white flower. She also had snow-colored gloves that reached just an inch away from her elbow.  
  
Tomoyo really outdid herself. It's another western dress, but unlike most I've seen, the skirt doesn't puff out. It just drapes down... this dress is really too elegant for me! I'm not even really pretty!  
  
Sakura's purple-eyed companion did a dance on the floor, "Oh, Sakura! You look gorgeous! I bet every man in there will want to dance with you!" Tomoyo wore a pale blue dress with purple petals scattered over it and had white gloves and shoes. Her dress wasn't as elaborate as Sakura's but in that simple dress she looked beautiful.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Why is Eriol dragging me along to pick up his fiancé? Geez. My sisters went crazy over me. They made me put on this dark green tuxedo from... who knows where! This clothing style definitely did not come from Japan! Besides... I don't want to go see Eriol's fiancé... I want to go see Sakura.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran walked down a long hall and stopped at the end. Eriol gently rapped on the door and out stepped Tomoyo. Syaoran's eyes bulged.  
  
Whoa. Eriol scored BIG with this girl.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol offered his arm and she took it. Then the three of them left for the grand hall where the first ball was to take place.  
  
Syaoran looked back and forth for Sakura. Why isn't she here??? He had already turned down twelve dances from twelve different girls and it looked like more were coming.  
  
Geez. Where is she?!?!  
  
Suddenly the room had gone quiet. Syaoran turned and looked at the entrance and saw why everyone was silent. Sakura was... stunning. Everyone was staring at her. She looked distressed.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why did Tomoyo leave me alone? Now look what happened! Everyone is staring at me! What am I supposed to do?  
  
Sakura nearly jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" A young man with jet black hair stepped up. His eyes were... empty pools of nothing? Sakura could now tell what colors the man's eyes were. At first it looked like a mix of all the colors she could think of... but now they looked like...nothing... like they were empty of... like the soul of the person didn't exist. (A lot of people believe that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul.)  
  
"U-um... Alright," Sakura was at a loss. I want to find Syaoran! But... it would be rude to say no... (Haha I bet you thought Syaoran would have the first dance!)  
  
Sakura didn't notice the sad brown eyes that followed her every step as she danced with the mysterious stranger. The hall had resumed its activities and everyone was soon dancing as well.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran gathered up all his courage. He reached Sakura just as the song ended. The unknown person was about to ask for another dance when Syaoran cut in, "May I have the next dance, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked delighted as she quickly nodded, bowed her head to the other man and moved towards Syaoran. Neither of them felt the empty pools of nothing watching them with a smirk.  
  
"S-so, Sakura," Syaoran suddenly was extremely shy, "What do you make of my home so far?" Sakura was about to reply that it was even more beautiful than when she left it but caught her self in time, "It's wonderful."  
  
The two were silent until Syaoran realized the song was about to end, "Sakura... could I ask you to dance with me for the rest of the night?"  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
He wants... me? He wants me to spend the rest of the night with him? Score! "Of course, I'd love to!" Only after Syaoran turned red and looked away slightly did Sakura notice how enthusiastically she had said it.  
  
Oops. Now he probably thinks I'm one of the crazy fangirls chasing after him.  
  
The two continued to dance and enjoy each other's company... Hm... I guess Syaoran isn't gay after all. (Remember the incident with Syaoran on top of Sakura a few days ago.)  
  
Sakura was parted from her thoughts as the last song of the night ended and warm lips touched her own.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehe. I bet you hate me for leaving you off there. I'm kinda having writer's block right now so I don't know if I can come up with anything too creative, but I'm trying! BTW... who do you think the man who stole Sakura's first dance at the beginning was? Keep him in mind! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	13. A date

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... even though I deserve to! Jk jk  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The sounds of Sakura's heavy pants could be heard in the corridors. An onlooker would see a beautiful, but distressed girl racing away from an unknown source. Her long auburn hair flowed freely behind her and the flowers braided into it coming loose.  
  
Sakura opened the door of her room, stepped in, and slammed the door. After she had made sure it was locked she collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why? Why did I let him kiss me? I can't fall in love with him! I'm lying to him and all my friends! Being with him would just complicate things. He would hate me if he knew what I was doing.  
  
She continued to sob... out of confusion... or out of her heart's own denial she knew not.  
  
There's so much about him that I don't know. I mean... he's not exactly a stranger... but I've never really been that close to him. There was always a barrier... probably my lies. I'm a liar. I don't deserve him! He's perfect in every way. He's been to kind to me... and I can't trick him... I can't lead him on. We can't be together. Plus... he doesn't even know Sakura. How do I know I'm not just some one-night stand to him? He doesn't know anything about me! He probably just wanted some fun. I can't have him romance me and get me pregnant! Imagine how much more complicated things would get.  
  
I already feel guilty for lying to him... to everyone. I feel like I should tell him, but I can't imagine doing it. They would all hate me.  
  
Oh Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Darn! Why did I kiss her?  
  
He raced up steps trying to chase after Sakura, but somehow he managed to lose sight of her.  
  
She doesn't know that I know. She probably thinks she's just another girl I'm interested in for about a day or so. How in the world can I ask her to trust me without telling her that I know who she is? I can't do that... it would break her heart. She wouldn't come here to train anymore either. I can't bear to be away from her.  
  
The man stopped running around blindly and slowly walked towards his rooms.  
  
... I'll make her trust me. I'll show her how much I love her... love? Ya... I guess I really am in love.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked swiftly towards Sakura's room. They both held worried expressions on their face.  
  
The two had been having a great time until they heard a loud gasp. By the time the two had turned around, Sakura was racing out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo went silently into Sakura's room then sighed, "Eriol. Come in and help me get her into bed. She's cried herself to sleep."  
  
--The next morning--  
  
Sakura woke up to see Tomoyo's concerned face. "Hm... what's wrong Tomoyo? Why are you so upset?" When no answer came Sakura blinked twice then whispered, "Oh... so that wasn't a dream after all... don't worry. I'll... I'll be fine."  
  
The emerald-eyed girl got up slowly and tried to give Tomoyo her most reassuring smile. Tomoyo gestured to a white dress that ended just below her knees. The top was help up with two thin white straps and a pink lace went around the waist. It was simple, but lovely.  
  
Without a word the two girls left their room and proceeded towards the main hall for breakfast.  
  
As soon as they entered, Sakura spotted Syaoran talking with Eriol and immediately stepped back. Without Tomoyo gently guiding her in, Sakura might have just left.  
  
At the table, Syaoran and Sakura were seated together across from Eriol and Tomoyo. There was utter and complete silence. Some of the young men looked Sakura's way, but Syaoran glared a warning to them. He wanted everyone to know that Sakura was his... well at least he hoped she was.  
  
As soon as she finished, Sakura stood up and sped out of the room. Syaoran following quickly in suit.  
  
He followed her into the courtyard, all the way to where she stopped, under the Sakura trees. When she was about to leave again, Syaoran grabbed her arm.  
  
Making her face him, he looked into her emerald eyes, "Sakura-san... I'm sorry about what happened last night. I got a bit... carried away. Can you forgive me?"  
  
He watched as her head dropped down and then after seemingly using a lot of effort, raised her head and looked him eye for eye. "It's fine, Syaoran... -san," then a shy but playful grin spread across her cheeks, "I'll just get Touya or my... other brother to hurt you for me."  
  
Syaoran grinned as he notice the almost lack of 'san' at the end of his name and nearly laughed out loud as he realized Sakura had no name for her male self. "Thank Sakura-san. I have a favor to ask. Would you..." Syaoran suddenly turned bright red, "Would it be possible... would you... would... would you be my... gulp date for the rest of your time here?"  
  
Sakura was pink. Pinker than the cherry blossoms slowly falling from the trees. "Of course... Syaoran."  
  
Grinning at the lack of formality added to his name, Syaoran gave her his arm and they took a walk through the cherry blossom gardens.  
  
--The last day Sakura stays for the ball--  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered, "I can't go out there!" Rolling her eyes Tomoyo stated, "Listen here Kinomoto Sakura. I worked my butt of making you that dress so don't tell me that you won't wear it out for all the cute young men to see. Besides, Syaoran will love it!"  
  
Sakura blushed at the mentioning of Syaoran's name. The entire Samurai institute had found out about her and Syaoran. They were an official couple. Not fiancés... but a dating couple nonetheless. This, of course, had caused many groans on the entire male population. Even Takashi seemed disappointed... well that is until he met Chiharu, Sakura's cousin.  
  
Mustering up all her courage Sakura stepped into the ball room.  
  
The room was DEAD SILENT.  
  
All eyes were on the emerald-eyed girl wearing a pure white dress that touched the floor. It was strapless, but around her shoulder area there was a sort of silver glitter. Around her waist was wrapped a shimmering, pink and silver lace. The dress did not spread out, but flowed freely down and at the knee area, on the sides of the dress, there were slits that ended were the dress ended. Instead of see Sakura's legs though, there was a light pink veil material rustling under the skirt of the dress.  
  
Sakura's hair had been done up by Tomoyo herself. Hal of her hair was at a loose bun the top of her head while at the bottom, luscious, waved hair flowed down. Her lips had been painted pink and at the corners of her eyes, there was silver glitter to set off her angelic look.  
  
Syaoran was the first to get out of his daze and walk up to her and offer her his hand, "You're looking beautiful tonight, my angel."  
  
To be continued...  
  
I was going to add part of the next chapter, but I decided it would ruin the mood. Oh well. RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. A fight

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I sure wish I do!  
  
I have OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Sakura blushed and was about to take Li's arm when a sudden blast of key knocked everyone down. And in the process, separated Sakura from Syaoran. In that instant, a man emitting a brown aura stepped in front of Sakura blocking her from everyone else in the room.  
  
"Li, if you find me, you might save her," was all the man with jet-black hair said before he whisked Sakura away into the night.  
  
Syaoran ran out of the room into the courtyard, looking frantically around, but no one could be seen.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
What's going on???? Ugh. This guy has got his disgusting hand over my mouth. Eew... get it off!  
  
Sakura bit the unknown man's hand and he let go with a yelp.  
  
The two were hidden in a nearby forest. It was next to the hill where Sakura and Syaoran normally trained. Sakura had been bound by rope to a tree and was not muttering curses at the man.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" The man turned around and smirked, "Why. We've met before Sakura dear. In fact, I had the honor of dancing with you at the ball." Sakura cringed as she remembered the nothingness in the man's eyes. "You got a name, jerk?" "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I don't see what Li likes about such a big-mouthed girl. The name's Makata Takeshi. I'm an aura thief. I'm here to steal Li's aura," Makata smirked as he saw Sakura's eyes widen with horror, "You're underestimating me Makata."  
  
He laughed outright at this, "A girl is threatening me? Goodness! I thought I had seen it all!"  
  
Dam him! Ugh. I wish I never came as a girl. Sakura could have just stayed home sick. Kinomoto could be here helping Syaoran instead of leading him into a trap.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran running into the clearing and screamed, "Get out of here! It's a trap! He's going to steal your aura. You're going to be killed!"  
  
Syaoran arched an eyebrow, "An aura thief? What in the world is that?" Sakura shot him a meaningful glance and hesitantly Syaoran stepped back a few steps, but it didn't look like he was going to leave just yet.  
  
After getting Syaoran out of here I've got to get my hands on a sword. After that I'll show that Makata how good girls can fight!  
  
Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the sharp object fly towards her. She winced. A kunai had made a cut in the side of her neck. It was now embedded into the tree.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Sakura's world was spinning.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Kuso! Is he planning to use her against me? Just throwing that kunai at her to tease me? I'll show him how easy it is to steal a Li's aura. Just as soon as I get Sakura out of the way.  
  
"Time to wipe that confident look off your face," Makata smirked as he continued, "If you're going to save this wench's life... you better do it fast. There was poison on that kunai and the only cure is... my blood." "What do you mean, your blood? I'm sure I can find some blood just like yours to save Sakura!"  
  
Makata shook his head and smiled venomously, "Oh no. You see, my blood is like no other. I have the blood of a thousand men. Their auras have tainted my blood and soul and you will find no other person just like me."  
  
Oh shoot. I have to end this fast.  
  
Syaoran suddenly charged at Makata. He struck to his left, and after being parried, did a 360 degree turn around and cut at the man's other side. Syaoran was promptly kicked onto the ground by Makata.  
  
What? How did he get on my other side so fast? This is impossible!  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran," Makata walked up to him, "I'll end this fast. And even after you die, your aura will go to a good cause... strengthening me!"  
  
"Dark wolf slash!" Syaoran cut at Makata's midsection, but once again, with inhuman speed, Makata kicked Syaoran, making him roll into a large rock. "Tsk. Tsk. How the young wolf howls. Too bad you don't have any strength or experience to back up that technique. Then we could have a REAL fight. This is just child's play. Hm... maybe your aura isn't quite worth stealing after all. Oh well. As they say, I can't be picky."  
  
Syaoran growled and charged at him, just to be cut in the shoulder.  
  
Shoot. How am I going to beat this guy? How am I going to help Sakura?  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura shook her head trying her best to clear her mind.  
  
Think Sakura! Think! She shook with the effort to stay conscious. Turning her head, she grabbed the handle of the kunai with her teeth and let it drop to where her hand was. Her numb fingers grabbed the handle and in one swift motion, she cut the rope binding her to the tree.  
  
Makata unsheathed his sword and struck Syaoran's aside. "Here ends your life, heir to the Li clan. Honestly though, I thought there would be more to you than this."  
  
"Angel Wing Slash!!!!" Sakura made a long cut down Makata's back. "Chikuso! What do you think you're doing wench?"  
  
Sakura staggered from the poison but shouted back, "Showing you how pathetic girls really are! Fallen Silver Angel!"  
  
Sakura hit the ground and it began to split about two feet deep. The cut sped on until it hit Makata's feet and right under him, it blew the ground up, sending him flying into the tree.  
  
Well... at least Syaoran is saf-.......  
  
Sakura fainted.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
I kept running through the trees until I heard shouting... Syaoran was shouting Sakura's name!  
  
Eriol ran in and stopped, his eyes wide.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehehe I'm going to be evil and leave you hanging. You better review! 


	15. Stay with me

Disclaimer: I don't own... I'm getting tired of typing this.  
  
I have over 240 reviews!!!!!!!! Yatta!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Syaoran knelt next to a fallen Sakura. "Kuso," was all he uttered before he charged at Makata and made a cut down his hand. He took some of the blood into his hand, ignoring the fact that his skin began to sizzle and burn, and placed it at the side of Sakura's neck, where she had been cut with the kunai.  
  
Loud screams erupted from the forest as Eriol hurried to join Syaoran at Sakura's side, both watching helplessly as Sakura curled up into a ball on the ground and her trembling fingers enclosed her wound tightly.  
  
--At the institute--  
  
"What do you mean she might not survive?!?!" a glaring Syaoran held the doctor up by the collar of his clothes. "Don't tell me that B&$%#$ lied!!!!!!!" "L-li-sama," the doctor fought to breathe, "H-he did not lie..." "Then what do you mean she might die," Syaoran cut him off. He was in no mood to be given round about answers, "Tell me right now!"  
  
Eriol grabbed Syaoran's hand. Grudgingly Syaoran's grip on the doctor disappeared, "I'm sorry. Now please explain to me... why is Sakura like this?" The doctor was concerned, relieved, and worried for the girl all at the same time, "I do believe what he meant was that the wound would not be 100% sure of death. Her chance for survival would be increased to 50/50 but... because she fought... the chances are now 25/75. She might not make it. But I'll doing everything I can to make sure she does!"  
  
All Syaoran could manage (without cursing) was a quick nod. He then plopped himself down on the seat next to Sakura's futon. "Sakura..." he whispered, "wake up!"  
  
--Three days later--  
  
Sakura's eyes opened slowly and found Syaoran's head in her lap. She immediately blushed when she realized he had fallen asleep.  
  
Gently, her hand found it's way to Syaoran's head and she began gently stroking his hair.  
  
His head jerked up and soon Sakura became lost in two handsome, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"S-sakura?" Syaoran gaped. He was sure she was unconscious and burning with fever a minute ago... "Sakura! What are you doing up? Your fever could get worse!"  
  
Syaoran hurried up and gently pushed the startled girl's shoulders back onto the futon. "Daijoubu, Syaoran," Sakura smiled. "Thank you for worrying but... I think I'm fine now.... See?"  
  
Sakura slowly stood up and smiled at Syaoran. But when she tried to take a step forward, she collapsed into his arms, "Sakura! See what I told you?" He quickly placed her on the bed again, "Now stay there... don't worry, I'll take care of you... Eriol!"  
  
Syaoran was shouting his friends name and didn't notice Sakura shakily sit up and softly wrap her hands around his waist.  
  
Feeling his stomach encircled with a pair of gently arms, Syaoran quieted down and turned his head so he could whisper in her ear, "Sakura... I'm glad you're ok. When the doctor said you might not make it... I was really worried."   
  
Sakura's face spread into a tiny smile and in response to that, Syaoran's face bloomed into a large grin of his own.  
  
When he was about to get up to inform the doctor, he felt Sakura tighten her grip on him and he sat back down. "For now... just stay with me... let me know that I'm not dreaming. That I'm alive and so are you... that we're... together," Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed in her scent the scent of Sakura trees. He felt content. He stayed with her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry for waiting so long to update. Writers block. I still haven't gotten over it so I just put up some fluff between the two that will hopefully satisfy you for now. Review!!!!!  
  
Daijoubu – Everything's ok. 


	16. Healed and back

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Oh... those two are just too KAWAII!!!! They're just made for each other! Ehehehe. Even though they are both expert samurai... somehow they just can't seem to sense my presence... ever... except for when I want them to... Kawai... Ahhh!!!  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to scream when she felt two arms go around her, but a hand covered her mouth and all her shouting was muffled. She spun around and met with two blue eyes.  
  
He removed his hand and Tomoyo whispered, "Eriol no baka. You scared me half to death!" All he did in response was smile.  
  
Eriol brought a hand up and rapped loudly on the wall and said, "Syaoran, Sakura. Are you two done 'talking' or should I leave you two alone?"  
  
Instantly the man and woman in the room sat up straight and in a shaky voice Sakura called, "Eh.... Sure, Eriol... come right in. We weren't doing anything..."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head at Sakura's blush and kneeled next to the futon, "I was so worried, Sakura! Are you okay now?" After a short nod Tomoyo was satisfied.  
  
I was worried before... but I think Syaoran just gave her the perfect medicine... but now to business. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and nodded.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Just then Yelan walked into the room. Immediately, Sakura and Syaoran stood up, and along with Tomoyo, bowed. Sakura stumbled a bit and Syaoran caught her.  
  
After watching her son help Sakura back to the futon, Mrs. Li spoke, "Sakura-san, I'm glad you are alright. But now we need to talk. Eriol..."  
  
Eriol nodded and walked up to Sakura, "Sakura. The man that attacked you... did he say anything about who he was?"  
  
Sakura gave a start. For a moment she had forgotten about him, "Oh! Yes! His name is Makata. Makata Takeshi. He said he was an aura thief or something like that... where is he now?"  
  
Yelan's eyes widened then she let out a loud sigh of relief, "Makata, huh? It's been a while since I've seen him. Don't worry Sakura. He's not here to bother you anymore. When we got there, he was nearly dead, but somehow... he managed to escape while our attention was on you. He won't be able to fight for at least ten years... he probably won't be able to survive a week. He's pretty much dead, and all the auras that he captured well... they're all gone now. The disappeared and returned to the spirits of their owners when he was defeated."  
  
Syaoran looked his mother over carefully. She was hiding something, "Mother... what aren't you telling us, me? How do you know Makata? Is there a chance he can come after Sakura again?" Yelan shut her eyes tightly then began speaking, "Syaoran, dear. Oh... you know how I've always kept to the story that your father died in the war fifteen years ago? Well... he- he didn't. He... he died destroying Makata's power. Just like Sakura-san did. But... Makata, I don't know how he did it... he came back. This time to get your aura I suppose."  
  
Syaoran fought to not cry. 'I've gotten over his death... Father's death was not in vain and I know that for sure now... Darn it! Don't cry!' Syaoran's gaze met with his mother's and when he saw the pained look she had, he was filled with concern for her and went over to hold her hand.  
  
"Excuse us... we need to talk," Syaoran gave everyone a quick nod before leaving the room with his mother.  
  
Tears sprung up on Sakura's face, "W-why didn't Syaoran ever tell me about his father? Oh... it must hurt so much... I'm so scared Tomoyo... Makata... his eyes are haunting me..."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo instantly were at her side comforting her. They stayed there the entire day and when Sakura fell asleep, they were there with her whispering comforting words in her ear.  
  
--The next day--  
  
Sakura woke up the next day nearly fully recovered. Makata did not enter her mind as often any longer, and she was eternally grateful to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Arigatou..." Sakura gave Eriol and big hug, "Tell Syaoran I'm sorry I couldn't say bye to him. He's still talking with his mother and I feel I shouldn't disturb them. I'll... I'll see you in a few days actually." Sakura and Eriol grinned at each other.  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol and swift kiss and winked. "Bye bye Koishii." The two ladies entered the carriage and sped off towards their home.  
  
--A week later--  
  
A smiling Kinomoto walked into the main hall. She was met with a number of shouts of welcome and Syaoran in particular seemed glad to see her.  
  
"Kinomoto! You never told us your sister was an awesome swordsman! Just as good as any one of us here!" Takashi grinned and slapped her back.  
  
"Ehehehehe... Hoe...." Kinomoto whispered, "Uh! Well!"  
  
"Leave he-him alone," Syaoran came up and gave her a pat on the back, "And you shouldn't be surprised at his sister's skill. She was taught by Kinomoto himself after all."  
  
Sakura grinned a 'thank you' kind of smile at him and hurriedly went to greet her other friends rushing at her to say hi.  
  
"Oi! Kinomoto!" Ichiro walked up, "Did you hear exactly what your sister did though?" "Oh! Yes. I met her when I visited home for a bit. She told me what happened..." Sakura broke off.  
  
"Che. I bet she didn't tell you how she and Li over here hit it off," Ichiro smirked when he saw both Syaoran and Kinomoto go red. "N-nani?!?!" they both shouted at once."  
  
Sakura was suddenly smiling like the chesire cat, "Well, well, well...Syaoran... Hm... I never thought my sister would take up a liking for YOU out of all people. Hm... How should I torture you? Better not touch my sister man. You will REGRET it."  
  
Sakura had been teasing him at first but then the weight of her last words fell on her. 'Yah,' she thought, 'if he... if her ever found out... he would regret it... But... I trusted him before... what was I thinking? I have to know... does he truly... truly care about me?'  
  
Ohjiro saw the confused look on his friend's face and said, "Come on. Let's let Kinomoto get a breather here. He's probably exhausted. Besides... he has to save up his energy to tell us about all the pretty girls he saw at Yokohama."  
  
Sakura gulped, "Ehehehehe... right..." Sakura escaped out of the room and ran back to the dojo she and Syaoran shared.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'No one has really changed... Syaoran was looking at me a little weird though. Maybe it's because I look so much like well... me. Darn! I forgot to eat!"  
  
Sakura sighed. She was really out of it today.  
  
She really was. She didn't sense the man behind her creep up and put his arms around her and a warm hand over her mouth preventing her scream from emitting into the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Soooooo. Sorry for the late update. I need a vote. Do y'all want Makata to come back or for some one... NEW to show up? :p Review! Review! 


	17. A hug

Disclaimer: I own CCS!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Kidding... jeez don't have to report it to the cops... :p  
  
Anybody heard of a manga called Tsubasa? I saw it and its SS. But it's like kinda weird...  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sakura reached up to grab the hand of her assailent and send him/her flying into the wall but suddenly burst into a fit of giggles as she felt herself being tickled.  
  
"S-hahaha S-stop!!!! Syaoran!!!!" Syaoran grinned and released Sakura from her torture. "Well... isn't it the noble Kinomoto back amongst all of us commoners..." Syaoran's gaze was gentle and Sakura felt herself falling into the depths of his brown eyes.  
  
"Peh. What are you talking about Syaoran? Your family is more 'noble' than mine is anyhow. Besides... I wasn't gone THAT long," Sakura was grinning like an idiot and she knew it. It had been too long since she had been able to talk with Syaoran like this. Here she was his good friend... when she was Sakura... she had to be respectfully distant from him.  
  
"So... How was Yokohama?" Syaoran teased. "W-well..." Sakura stopped and looked at Syaoran closely, "Syaoran... you know something that I don't! What is it?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her imploring eyes. He bit his lip, "W-well... You see... I know about how you... you are... how..." Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut, "How you didn't really go to Yokohama! I heard from Touya that uh... that you went to... that you went to Mount Fuji to... to study martial arts!"  
  
Sakura stared at him, "Oh..." He hung his head. He couldn't tell her that he knew... that would ruin their friendship... she might hate him.  
  
"I-I have something to tell you Syaoran..." Sakura stared at the ground. "You see... I'm not really... not really a... a g- I'm not really a gu- I'm not really a... not really that great of a hand to hand combat fighter and I was wondering if you could help me!"  
  
Sakura nearly cussed at her own stupidity. 'He can't know! I can't tell him! It was destroy everything! I can't tell him I'm not a guy! What was I thinking?' Sakura made her hand into a fist.  
  
Syaoran eyes had been wide a second ago, but when he heard her last comment all he could do was look away from her and say, "Um... Sure."  
  
"Li! Kinomoto!" A voice yelled from outside. The two rushed to greet whoever it was and found a young boy in one of the lower training classes panting for breath. Obviously, whoever he was, he had run to get them. "Yelan-sama wanted both of you in her chambers pant immediately.  
  
The two nodded and thanked the boy then swiftly rushed off to Syaoran's mother's rooms.  
  
"M-mother?" Syaoran spoke as both he and Sakura knocked and opened the door. "Did you need me... us?"  
  
Yelan suddenly appeared in front of them, scaring poor Sakura half to death. When she looked over at Syaoran he was completely calm... 'probably used to it' she mused.  
  
"Syaoran... Kinomoto-san, I have called you both here because... I need you to go on a mission. Don't worry, the mission is low class. All you have to do is deliver this letter to a certain Watsuki-san. He is a very rich and respected authority figure so watch your manners around him. Also... one more thing, the path which you take to his home is quite dangerous... be sure to be alert. But don't worry, it's nothing that you can't handle. Deliver this before one week is over. Try and make it back here in one and a half weeks."  
  
Yelan handed Syaoran the letter and both Syaoran and Sakura bowed to Yelan. When she nodded they both left. They had been dismissed.  
  
As they were walking Sakura suddenly spoke up, "Um... Syaoran... have you ever had a mission before?"  
  
When Sakura asked this, Syaoran let out a laugh, "That's right! You've never been on a mission before. Chill. The missions are all pieces of cake. Just something to put you in more of a 'real life' situation. All we'll encounter are petty thieves who don't know who they're messing with."  
  
Sakura grinned at him and said, "Well... You know... you don't know who you're messing with either... this is the Great Kinomoto you're talking to... bet I can beat you to the dojo!"  
  
Sakura sprinted off leaving Syaoran standing there for a few seconds before realizing what was happening and taking off after her.  
  
-- Next Day --  
  
Syaoran woke up and went to wake Sakura up as well. "S-Kinomoto? It's Syaoran. Time to get up. We have to eat a quick breakfast in the dojo and leave to deliver Mother's letter."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura let out a long sigh of relief. Syaoran hadn't come in.  
  
Crap. That was way too close. I should really make sure my yukata is tied tight before going to sleep. Syaoran would have seen something he really wasn't expecting if he came in.  
  
Sakura ran a comb through her long hair and put it in a ponytail. She changed into her fighting outfit, packed some clothes in a bundle, and walked out of her room.  
  
"Syaoran... what are we eating for breakfas-!!!! What in the world? How... did YOU make this?"  
  
Sakura stared at the feast of Chinese food before her with wide eyes. "Why didn't tell me you were such an AWESOME cook Syaoran?"  
  
The little wolf in front of her blushed and muttered, "Well, you never asked... Anyway. Try it!"  
  
Sakura plopped herself down next to the table and yelled "Itadakimas!" before grabbing the bowl of rice and gorging on all the food before her.  
  
Syaoran watched. Syaoran sweatdropped. Syaoran laughed nervously. Syaoran saved a choking Sakura with a few hard pats on the back. Syaoran continued watching. Syaoran calmed a crazy Sakura down. Syaoran stole the rest of the food before Sakura became too fat. Syaoran ran away from a murderous Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura whined, "Let me have my food! You already ate!"  
  
He shook his head wildly then smirked, "Nah. I'm gonna be nice and save your samurai career. You have to stay fit you know. Not become a ball of fat. That won't help your fighting skills. Now hurry and get ready. We'll leave in ten minutes."  
  
"Pfft." Sakura grabbed her traveling bag (which was small and light) and ran outside to wait for Syaoran to find that he was already there sitting on a horse.  
  
"Come on Sak-Kinomoto. Get on the horse," Syaoran motioned to his single, pure black horse with a white star on its head.  
  
Sakura hopped on behind Syaoran and wrapped her arms loosely around him.  
  
"You have to hold on harder than that," Syaoran grabbed her arms and pulled them tightly across his waist.  
  
Syaoran was beet red. He could feel... things poking into his back. "R-right th-then... let's g-go..."  
  
.W-why isn't he saying anything... can't he feel my... ya? I-is he stupid or what? Did he already know?  
  
Sakura froze when she felt Syaoran kick the horse into a gallop. She didn't know why but she held on much tighter. MUCH tighter... on purpose. She didn't need to. She wouldn't fall off, but... she held on extremely tight. She was hugging him, and he froze. The horse stopped.  
  
Syaoran turned around. He looked into her eyes...  
  
To be continued...  
  
I bet y'all hate me right about now... but too bad. Review Review!!!!!  
  
Yukata – thin sleeping garment  
  
Itadakimus – um... giving thanks before a meal... I think. 


	18. A kiss

Disclaimer: I own CCS so too bad to all those who wish they did... jk jk  
  
I can update more cuz itz SUMMER!!!! does a dance  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"A-ah...." Syaoran looked at Sakura. He leaned over her and lowered his head and gently kissed her.  
  
Sakura's eyes were large... Syaoran had just kissed her. KISSED HER!!!!!! "W- what? I d-don't understand..."  
  
She had fully enjoyed that kiss. Syaoran was seemingly talented, but Sakura was shocked.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Why? He thinks I'm a guy... right? "W-why did you...?"  
  
Syaoran looked down so his face was hidden by the shadows of his bangs, "Sakura... I know..."  
  
What? He knows? He KNEW?!?!?! "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sakura felt betrayed.  
  
Why didn't he ever tell me? How could he keep that from me. "How long have you've known?" Sakura was a little angry.  
  
So all that time... he was just playing my friend?  
  
Tears were threatening to spill from her emerald eyes as Syaoran didn't answer. She jumped off the horse and began running away blindly.  
  
How could he do that to me?  
  
I trusted him! I trusted him with everything! How could he not tell me?  
  
Sakura stopped when she faced a beautiful lake. There were Sakura trees scattered around it and the reflection of the sun in the lake played on Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura wanted to hate that scene. To just hate everything. Everything should be sad and gloomy, just like I am!  
  
But she sank down at the base of large Sakura tree and sobbed.  
  
Why didn't he tell me?  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran watched helplessly as she ran away.  
  
I was going to tell her sooner! Why did I kiss her? I didn't want her to find out like this!  
  
He spurred the horse on in the direction Sakura went.  
  
Sakura... where are you?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Two yellow eyes watched the sobbing girl from the woods. "It's time," he said.  
  
A lion-like creature with wings treaded slowly towards Sakura making note produce enough noise that she would notice him and not be scared to death when he was next to her.  
  
"Sakura... don't be scared," Keroberues said gently.  
  
Sakura only watched him walk up to her with wide eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Keroberues... your guardian. You can call me Kero for short. Actually... I just made myself your guardian. See... I was an aura... an especially powerful aura... This must be really confusing. Let's see... Makata Takeshi. You defeated him didn't you?"  
  
When Sakura nodded he continued, "Well... Makata was an aura thief as I'm sure you know, but do you know what happens to the aura he captures? It splits into two. Auras have three different traits. There is the evil, the good, and the power. I am the good and half the power. Makata uses the evil and the other half of the power. When you broke his power... I was able to escape from him. I am all those auras put together... and am entirely in your debt.  
  
'That's why," he concluded, "I have made myself your guardian!"  
  
Sakura was quiet, trying to process all this information. She yelped when Kero turned into a small yellow bear (teddy bear) and began flying around her yelling, "I also come in travel size!"  
  
Sakura giggled. She liked this Kero. He was nice and sweet.  
  
"So... Kero... How did you find me here?" Sakura inquired.  
  
He grinned and said, "It's one of my powers I can track down anybody I've met before... Especially you, that boy that was with you, and Makata." The stronger your aura is... the easier.  
  
"Oh... I see," Sakura smiled and gave Kero a big hug, "Thanks Kero. I don't know why, but you talking to you has made me feel better."  
  
The two spent a nice moment smiling at each other.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran walked out of the woods.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I might not be able to update for a while... going on a short trip... actually it might not matter at all the trips only like three days, but just so you know. Review please! 


	19. Time for bed

Disclaimer: I own CCS so there! :p I sure wish I did.  
  
I have 385 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran walked out of the woods, "Are you ok? I'm sorry for not telling you earlier I just didn't want to ruin our friendship... It wouldn't be the same if you knew that you were a girl. I sort of like having you as a best friend and a... girlfriend?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him. She understood now. "He's cute when he blushes," she thought, "Besides... it was my fault... I should have told to begin with."  
  
"Syaoran... it's alright... I'm sorry for not telling you..." Syaoran sat next to Sakura and was about to kiss her when a loud "OUCH!!!!!!" came from under him.  
  
"W-what the heck?" Syaoran shouted and jumped off of Kero.  
  
"What is that?" Syaoran asked. "Who! I'm a who! Gosh. You're sure impolite kid," Kero snorted.  
  
"Che. Sakura, WHAT is that?" "Um... he's Kero... my guardian... he was made up from the good auras in Makata."  
  
Syaoran had a weirded out face on and said, "All those auras made up a stuffed animal?"  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!" Kero yelled and the two began to argue very loudly with a sweatdropping Sakura watching.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura had an idea. She kissed Syaoran on the cheek and he immediately stopped shouting at Kero and turned red.  
  
Kero turned into his lion form muttering, "Kids..." Syaoran grinned at Sakura and gave her a quick peck on the cheek in return and took her hand, leading her to their horse.  
  
"So... Um... How long have you known?" Sakura had to know. She'd been REALLY curious for a while now and she couldn't help asking.  
  
"Err... about since the beginning..." Syaoran ducked his head. 'She's soooo gonna kill me.'  
  
"Oh," Sakura mumbled and jumped onto the horse. "Well, come on. We haven't got all day to get there. Yelan-sama will get mad if we're late."  
  
Syaoran stood there for a moment, confused, but jumped on in front of her. To his great distaste, Kero flew beside them... talking during the whole day.  
  
When they stopped to set up for camp Syaoran slapped himself on the head, "Shoot! I forgot to bring the camp supplies... ehehe. I was wondering why the baggage seemed so light! I only have one blanket."  
  
Kero began buzzing around his head shouting, "What are you talking about, you only have one blanket?!?!?! You're giving it to Sakura of course! Now hurry up! Cough up the blanket!"  
  
The boy complied, handing the blanket to Kero who flew it over to Sakura, "Uh... Sakura, Kero, stay here. I have to go get firewood. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Sakura watched him go and frowned. The sun was setting fast and it was getting pretty cold, 'He'll catch pneumonia without a blanket...'  
  
When Syaoran returned he found Sakura dozing off and Kero snoring on her lap. He shook his head and smiled at how Sakura looked so cute when she was sleeping... even though she was in boy's apparel."  
  
He got a fire going just as she woke up and smiled handing her a piece of fish, "Yah... I caught some fish while getting wood, here."  
  
She yawned and took a small bite, "Hey! This is pretty good!" "What? Never eaten fish before?" Syaoran teased.  
  
She whacked him on the shoulder and said, "No I haven't. Duh. Of course I have! I've just never eaten fish cooked over an open fire like this before."  
  
Syaoran just took a big bite of the fish and said, "So... how much do you think the stuffed animal will eat? I didn't think he'd eat much but just in case I caught three fish just for him... stupid stuffed animal. Better be grateful."  
  
"Who ya calling a stuffed animal, gaki?" Kero bit him on the finger and Syaoran yelped and tried to shake him off.  
  
The two were in an intense glaring contest until Kero noticed... food. "Wai!!!!!! FOOD!!!!!" The yellow monster dove into the small pile of fish and within one minute ate eight of them. When he was about to eat the last one he stopped, "Sakura... how many have you eaten?"  
  
"One..." was the his reply and he immediately jumped up and handed her the last one, "Only one? Stupid gaki didn't catch enough. Here, have the last one." (BTW the fish weren't big... they were average sized.)  
  
Sakura just nodded and sweatdropped and the concerned yellow face hovering in front of her.  
  
Syaoran didn't comment at all and just began making himself comfortable on the ground.  
  
"Goodnight," he mumbled and began dozing off.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran faked sleeping until Sakura and the stupid yellow stuffed animal had fallen asleep. He let his tensed muscles relax and began shivering a little.  
  
Geez. I didn't think it was this cold... he moved closer to the fire.  
  
Geez. Stupid stuffed animal. I'm hungry... his stomach growled a little.  
  
Geez... stupid... oh well. Only one more day to go and we'll be there. Maybe this Watsuki guy would nice enough to let them spend the night.  
  
Unbeknownst to Syaoran his most hated stuffed animal acquaintance had not really been asleep and was watching him attentively.  
  
"Stupid gaki," he mumbled, 'Now I feel guilty for eating all those fish... and it's all his fault. Geez. I'll have to make him a big breakfast tomorrow... and find him some sort of covering or else I'll feel too bad. How annoying.'  
  
Kero watched until he was sure Syaoran was asleep and transformed into his lion form. He treaded silently over to Syaoran and stretched out beside him, lending his body heat to the boy so he wouldn't get sick.  
  
'I'm going to have to catch a lot of fish in the morning...'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Not really a cliffy... just a nice chapter to show how nice Syaoran and Kero can be. Review or die!!!!!  
  
Gaki – kid/brat 


	20. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... but I deserve to! :p  
  
Thank you MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (means everyone) I have 400 REVIEWS!!!!! does a little dance Wai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm on my Twentieth chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran awoke to a REALLY GOOD smell. He opened his eyes and spotted a small yellow... thing flying around cooking fish.  
  
What the heck? What's a yellow thing that can fly...?  
  
Syaoran sat up and shook his head. Darn it. I remember now. Stupid stuffed animal that stole my dinner... oh well.  
  
"Hm?" Syaoran yawned, "Uh... what are you doing?"  
  
Immediately Kero flew up to his face and glared at him eye for eye, "I'm cooking breakfast! What did you think I was doing? Taking a bath?"  
  
"Here," Kero handed Syaoran five fish. Two to make up for last night and three for this morning.  
  
Syaoran understood and grinned at him.  
  
Che. Maybe this stuffed animal isn't quite as bad as I thought he was.  
  
He looked over to his sleeping tenshi and smiled at her gently. When her eyes fluttered open and set on him, her face turned pink and she wore a shy smile, "Ohayou..."  
  
"Ohayou..." (probably spelled that wrong shrugs oh well)  
  
Kero put three fish at her side and began talking, "So, Sakura, get a good night's sleep?"  
  
Sakura's head shot up, "Oh! Syaoran! Where you cold last night? Are you sick? Are you ok?"  
  
She's right... why aren't I sick.  
  
I should be, considering the temperature last night. At the very least I should have caught a cold... but I'm fine!  
  
"Uh... I'm not sick... I'm fine."  
  
Kero let out a 'hmph' and went about eating his twenty some fish while Sakura and Syaoran watched and sweatdropped.  
  
When they set out again, Sakura annoyed Syaoran until he let her sit in front, "Come on! I can ride a horse too! Besides, at the pace we were going yesterday we'll never get there! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and let her. He instantly regretted it when Sakura made the horse gallop as fast as it could go, "S-sakura!!!! Uh... Your teddy bear can't keep up! Slow down!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran's arms were wrapped tightly around her little waist, but the rest of his body was flying off the horse. Kero on the other hand had been kicked by the horse and was currently the horse's shoeprint.  
  
"Oh fine," Sakura slowed the horse to a speedy trot and began softly singing a song,  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you... Unexpected, what you did to my heart..."  
  
The song went on for a while, but by the first few lines, Syaoran was already mesmerized.  
  
"Ne... Sakura..." Syaoran hugged her, "Did anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful voice in the world?"  
  
Sakura blushed and ducked her head.  
  
Hehehehe. I got her to blush! Score one for me!  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stopped snuggling against her and sat up straight. "Sakura, we're here."  
  
He made sure Kero was safely hidden in one of the horse's pouches and jumped off the horse.  
  
Sakura quickly joined him and led the horse to the gate.  
  
"State your business... Li-sama!" the gateman immediately bowed, "Excuse my earlier impudence, may I request as to why you have arrived here?"  
  
"It's all right," Syaoran was used to this. He had a million people bowing to his every whim and it could get a little annoying, "I'm looking for Watsuki-san."  
  
The gateman bowed again, "Please! Come in! Watsuki-sama will be here shortly."  
  
He had led them into a large, well-furnished room and had offered them both seats.  
  
A few minutes later a large, but kind looking man arrived, "Thank you, you're dismissed for now Kudou."  
  
When his servant had left the room he continued, "Is there anything I can help you with Li-san? And... who is your companion?"  
  
Li stood up and bowed to the older man, "Watsuki-san, thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Sakura jumped up and bowed as well, "U-um... Watsuki...-san, I am Kinomoto... from the Kinomoto family, son of Kinomoto Fujitaka."  
  
The man immediately grinned and signaled for them to stand up straight again, "Kinomoto! Welcome! I'm surprised your father has mentioned you to me before! I am a good friend of his! Well... you both are staying the night for sure! I'll have some of my men escort you back to the dojo. You are here on an errand?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "Yes... We're here to deliver this letter to you..."  
  
He took a small envelope out of his gi and handed it to the suddenly serious man who thanked Syaoran and took it.  
  
Watsuki's eyes quickly scanned the letter and suddenly he groaned.  
  
Sakura immediately was worried about her father's friend, "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
When Watsuki shook his head and dropped down onto his chair she became even more anxious, "What's wrong? Is there any way I can help?"  
  
Watsuki's head shot up, "Yes! That's it! Yes! Kinomoto-san, Li-san, please you must help me! I'm afraid you won't be able to go back to the dojo for a while though... I'll send Yelan-san a letter... Will you help me?"  
  
His eyes were urgent and desperate... Sakura nodded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
tenshi – angel  
  
ohayou – good morning  
  
Hm... what is it he wants them to do? I can promise you it's dangerous... BWAHAHAHAHA. REVIEW please! 


	21. Clow

Disclaimer: Peh. This thing is virtually useless right?  
  
Whoa!!!!!!!!!!! I have like 425 reviews! You guys are SOOOOO nice!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
"Your mission," Watsuki looked a bit grim, "Is to save a man... well... a man made up of auras... his name is Yue.  
  
"See, when you broke Makata's power, the good escaped. The power part of the auras he had captured, he clung to with all his might. The evil stayed with him. So... Yue is made up of 75% of the power. The rest of the power generates evil. Makata is not dead. He is still alive and now is more powerful than before, because now there is no good holding him back. When you rescue Yue... Makata will really be left with nothing. He'll just be an average evil samurai anyone can beat."  
  
Silence drowned the room as Sakura weakly sat down on a chair and Syaoran stood very still, contemplating this new information.  
  
"S-so," Sakura whispered, "He really isn't dead after all... and now he's even more powerful?"  
  
Watsuki sighed, "Yes. So powerful in fact you both put together, cannot defeat them. I know how strong the two of you are, but I'm afraid you just can not compare."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to beat him?" Syaoran demanded. This assignment was troubling him. He had a feeling it would take a long time... and they might not come out of it alive.  
  
Watsuki help up his hand to stop Syaoran from another one of his outbursts, "Li-san. Do not worry. Have you ever heard of the Clow Samurai Technique?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw Sakura stiffen slightly. The man continued, "Well... the Clow is made up of 52 different attacks and defenses. It is an ancient technique created by your ancestor, Li-san, Clow Reed. This style has long been sealed away, but if you can get it, your powers will increase ten fold."  
  
Sakura's shoulders slumped and her bangs covered her eyes. Syaoran had been watching her intently until he heard the last part.  
  
"Ten fold?" Syaoran's mind screamed.  
  
"You must take the path to-" Watsuki was cut off by Sakura, "Watsuki- san...can you teach us how to unseal this... technique?"  
  
The older man's eyes were now sharply focused on her, "Yes... but may I ask to why?"  
  
Sakura sighed and finally looked up, "In a dream... when I was twelve. A man who called himself Clow Reed appeared to me... He handed me a book. It's name was Clow. For some reason, I didn't want that. I wanted something else... talk about picky, huh.  
  
"When I had profusely refused Clow-san had sighed deeply and then gave me a little smile. He told me 'Well... I expected this to happen. These cards aren't for you.' Suddenly an image had appeared before me. There was a silk book with odd Sakura blossom markings on it.  
  
"At the bottom was marked the word 'Sakura.' I felt that that book was what I wanted and when I reached out to take it, the image disappeared. Clow-san had smiled sadly at me and said, 'You have to go get it S-' Kinomoto-san."  
  
Syaoran smirked when he saw that Sakura had to change the name Clow had called her.  
  
Sakura murmured, "Clow-san still gave me the book... but I haven't been able to unlock it... I have the book of the Clow."  
  
From within her gi, Sakura had pulled out a red book. She took a chain off of her neck. The charm was a Wolf's head and at the end was a key connected to it.  
  
"I haven't been able to open it... not once."  
  
Syaoran found himself walking over to her and the book and gently taking it and the key from her hands.  
  
He put the key in a lock at the side of the book... turned it... and the seal broke. The book opened and suddenly Syaoran felt immense power flowing through him. He looked down at the first page and on there was written 'Windy.'  
  
"W-Watsuki-san... what is Windy?"  
  
He looked over to the man when he received no response. "Watsuki-san?"  
  
"Goodness. I never thought it'd be you... Looks like you were chosen by Clow Reed to unlock this book after all," Watsuki murmured, "Well... There are 52 different techniques. Each page holds another technique... you have to use your aura to unlock each technique. But... it takes a lot of aura out of you...  
  
"At the current strength you are in, five a day would be maximum and you would be exhausted, I would guess."  
  
Syaoran nodded acknowledgment. Trying to keep his outer appearance cool.  
  
I'm the chosen one? What the heck does that mean? Unseal it with my aura?  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a small voice, "Watsuki-san... can you tell me where to find the Sakura book?"  
  
Syaoran's head spun around and faced Sakura.  
  
Are you going after the other book? Whoa. This is just way too much.  
  
Watsuki nodded and was about to answer when Syaoran interrupted, "S-slow down. Ok, explain this to me again... How do you unseal something with your aura?"  
  
The older man sighed, "It's really quite simple. You place your hand on the page and feel for the aura running within you. When you've grasped it, push it out of your hands and onto the paper. If done correctly, the technique will be unsealed and you can learn it.  
  
"Now, Kinomoto-san. About the Sakura book... You can find it in the Kyoto Castle Sakura courtyard.  
  
"The book has been sealed away in the largest Sakura tree there... and is only able to be unsealed when Sakura trees are in bloom...  
  
"You'll probably have to go as the son of a daimyo visiting the castle and unseal it then."  
  
Syaoran sighed. Looks like we're going to have a long trip.  
  
Again, his thought were cut short. But this time by Watsuki's comment, "Try it."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Minna! Minna! Read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I HAVE GOT A NEW FANFIC!!!!! It's called Ice Queen. I was hoping you'd check it out and also...  
  
Review! :p 


	22. Go as a girl

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. :p  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!! Also... READ MY OTHER FANFIC!!!! It's called ICE QUEEN!!!!! :p  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
"T-try i-it?" Syaoran stuttered.  
  
Watsuki nodded, "You can do it. Try it right here, right now. I need to make sure you can do it right."  
  
Syaoran complied. He put his right hand on the first page and and closed his eyes.  
  
Syaoran searched inside of him... for his aura. He opened his eyes and suddenly saw that his hand was in a fire of green... as was the page.  
  
He waited until he saw green letterings on the page then removed his hands.  
  
The letters eventually became black, the green glow leaving them and he looked at the paper. There was a picture of a white woman with a long flowing white robe, and had a golden ornament upon her brow. The lady was beautiful. She had long wings and feathers decorated the page.  
  
Underneath the picture was the word 'Windy.' He said it out loud, "Windy..." Suddenly the bright green light emitted from the page and shot into Syaoran.  
  
Sakura had been watching nervously up till now, but when the light shot into Syaoran, she immediately stood up and rushed over to him.  
  
"S-Syaoran? Daijoubu deska?" her emerald eyes flashed worry until Syaoran smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"You're not going to believe this... but I know the technique... just like that," he seemed to be in a daze. "I mean, I know how to do it... but I need to practice... That's not right... I know the steps, but I can't do them till I try and practice... well something along those lines."  
  
Watsuki walked up to him and said in a deep voice, "Congratulations Syaoran. You've just entered an entirely new skill level. Kinomoto-san, Li- san. You must stay here for the night. Tomorrow morning you will leave for your journey... I've given you an extra horse for your trip.  
  
"Also, your bags will be filled with money, food, and one set of clothes to wear into Kyoto. When you reach there, buy more clothes with the money you have. By the time you reach there it should be about April so you can unlock the Sakura book... Kinomoto-san you have the key?"  
  
Sakura nodded and Watsuki clapped his hands once. Immediately, servants came forth and they were shown into their rooms.  
  
--The next morning--  
  
Sakura hopped onto her horse and watched Syaoran follow suit. Kero sat on the mane of her white horse.  
  
"I think... I'll name you... Moonlight," Sakura smiled. "Yes, Moonlight. You like that girl?"  
  
Her new horse turned her head and somehow... Sakura felt that Moonlight smiled.  
  
"Let's go," Syaoran said and they went off into the woods.  
  
Sakura rode side by side with Syaoran and she turned and smiled at him, "Ne... Syaoran, do you think I could go into Kyoto as a girl? Maybe we'd seem less suspicious."  
  
Syaoran sat up stiffly for a moment then looked at her, "Um... I suppose that's fine... but... It looks kind of weird doesn't it? A guy and a girl entering Kyoto... both from prestigious families... you know."  
  
The auburn haired girl's face turned pink as she tried her next suggestion, "Well... Um... We could go as a couple?"  
  
The last part of her sentence came out as a squeak.  
  
Syaoran seemed to laugh internally as he pulled her over to him and gave her a kiss, "Sure... koishii."  
  
Sakura's face turned an even brighter pink, but Syaoran seemed to laugh it off, "When we get to a town... we'll go buy girl clothes for you... Mrs. Li."  
  
Sakura had to stifle a laugh at how silly it sounded when Syaoran said it. "Whatever honey," Sakura teased right back.  
  
The two laughed together. Right then, a sleeping Kero decided to let out an ultra loud snore which sent the two howling even louder.  
  
Eyes watering, Sakura held out her right hand. Syaoran seemed to understand and he took her hand in his.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Just a sweet little fluff in between all this serious technique stuff. REVIEW! 


	23. Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...blah blah blah blah  
  
I have no idea how long this story is going to be... so... bear with me if it gets really long. It's up to you really.  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
That night, Sakura and Syaoran didn't have to eat any fish. They each ate a loaf of bread from Watsuki-san.  
  
Moonlight was fed grain and walked to the river for water, but Kero on the other hand also got just a loaf of bread.  
  
"What the heck! Gaki! I need more than this!" Kero was pissed off.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "You get as much as Sakura and I do. If you need more, go to the river and catch fish. Maybe all the fish in the water will fill your appetite."  
  
Sakura giggled, but Kero immediately flew up to her face, glaring at her, "What's so funny? SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA... Can't you tell the stupid gaki to give me more food?"  
  
The poor girl sweatdropped, "S-sorry Kero. Syaoran is right. You should get just as much as we do."  
  
Kero pouted at her then buzzed up to Syaoran, "Hmph. Fine gaki. Since you won't give me food... you'll have to catch the fish for me."  
  
"Nani!?!?!?"  
  
"Ya. You got that right. Go catch the fish for me or else..."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I'll tell your mommy that you and a certain somebody were kissing."  
  
Syaoran face turned red, "I thought you were asleep!"  
  
"I was faking."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Go catch the fish."  
  
Syaoran sighed and trudged off towards the river.  
  
Sakura watched him go and turned to Kero, "Ne... Kero... Can you watch the camp site?"  
  
As soon as he nodded she sped off towards the river where Syaoran was.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal," Syaoran muttered as he made a make-shift fishing pole. "STUPID STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!!!"  
  
He felt two slender arms curl around his waist, "But I thought you liked my stuffed animal."  
  
Syaoran turned around and gave Sakura a hug, "Come on. Don't tease me Sakura."  
  
He had found a place to sit, thrown in the line, and propped the fishing pole up with a rock so he wouldn't have to hold it.  
  
"So... Koishii, what brings you to this side of town? Or in our case this side of the river?" Syaoran sat there leaning against a tree.  
  
Sakura smiled and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Nothing really... missed you."  
  
The brown haired boy laughed, "Can't stand to be five minutes apart from me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The both laughed together, watching the sunset. Both enjoying this dear and precious moment they know could not last.  
  
The wind blew softly against the water letting gentle water sounds to enter their ears. The grass swayed serenely and the sky was nearly entirely blue, except for a gentle growing pink near the western side of the sky.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I wish this moment could last forever."  
  
Her partner agreed, "Yes... it really is very nice... There isn't really another way the describe it. It is peaceful, but not just peaceful it's also beautiful. But it's not just beautiful either. It's relaxing... and so on I guess. The only word I can think of is... this is a nice place... a nice place to be."  
  
Syaoran had caught about seven fish and had deemed that it should be enough... even for Kero and the two headed back.  
  
"Sakura," Kero whined, "When you said watch the camp, I didn't think you'd leave to talk with that gaki."  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head. Sometimes Kero could be so amusing.  
  
They had finished eating when the emerald-eyed girl had an idea, "Syaoran... have you practiced that move... Windy? Let's go practice it by the river right now! And afterwards, you can unlock another technique. We'll practice that tomorrow!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed his sword and her hand, "Good idea! Let's go. Kero watch the camp, ok?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer the couple raced to the river once again.  
  
Kero sighed, "Lovebirds."  
  
Syaoran pointed his sword at the large empty space before him. He closed his eyes, searching for the move... deep within him.  
  
Suddenly he and the sword glowed green. Beneath him a golden pattern appeared. There was a sun and moon design on it.  
  
He opened his eyes and yelled Windy! He made a downwards cut with his blade and out of the edge flew an all with woman with wings. She appeared before him, bowed, then returned to the blade.  
  
"W-what?" Syaoran was stunned that he was able to do it... yet why didn't she attack anything?  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura giggled, "I think she attacks whatever target you think of... you don't have a target right now."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "R-right."  
  
He pointed his sword at a tree. Again the golden emblem appeared and he shouted "Windy!"  
  
The lady, this time flew up and cut the tree in half. She disappeared immediately before hitting the next tree.  
  
'How handy. Only attacks what I tell her to,' Syaoran thought, bemused.  
  
He took out the book and flipped to the next page. He placed his hand on the paper and unlocked the technique.  
  
"Shadow... Interesting..." Syaoran said before stumbling a bit.  
  
"Syaoran! Daijoubu deska?" Sakura had a worried look on her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her concern, "Hai. Daijoubu. I guess practicing and unlocking techniques does take a bit out of me... but I feel stronger."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other before Sakura helped an exhausted Syaoran back to the campsite.  
  
To be continued...  
  
koishii – Japanese equivalent to honey or darling or lover... something like that.  
  
Daijoubu – every thing's alright  
  
Deska – turns phrase into a question  
  
Gaki – brat/kid  
  
Nani – what  
  
I know not a lot happened here, but I need this to show you how they lived from day to day and how you use the techniques. Also more fluff!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	24. Kyoto

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Um... I need pplz response on this! Is it ok with you that I make Meiling evil. Cuz if not it's ok. I'll make someone up. I have NOTHING against her. It's just her character would fit the part. But if it's NOT OK... you MUST SAY so.  
  
Also... when I said couple I meant they'd go to Kyoto as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Also, some people seemed to be confused. Sakura techniques and Clow techniques are exactly the same... Sakura ones are just stronger... a little. Okay?  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
By the time they had reached the first town, Syaoran had unlocked eight more techniques. (I don't know the order... making it up!) Shadow, Watery, Song, Float, Arrow, Shield, Storm, and Twin.  
  
--  
  
Shadow concealed Sakura and Syaoran making them... well invisible when hiding in shadows even during the day.  
  
Watery... well... an all blue maiden would appear, very much like windy, and attack the target, only with water.  
  
Song was well not a sword technique at all really. You held the sword vertically with the hilt facing up and pushed your aura through the sword, into the person you wanted to give the ability to sing... it was odd really. But when the person sang... vibrations would whip off the sword (only if you wanted it to) and would cut your opponent.  
  
Float kind of speaks for itself. Syaoran points the tip of his sword at the ground and a green, transparent platform appeared, carrying him and anyone else wherever they wanted.  
  
Arrow... also speaks for itself. A small Chinese looking girl appears at the end of a sword and shoots arrows at the target.  
  
Shield just shields.  
  
Storm creates a storm with lightening that shoots down to hit the enemy.  
  
Twin... creates as double of you. So... you can hurt the opponent twice as much!  
  
--  
  
When Sakura checked how much money they had she discovered that... they were rich!  
  
Kind Mr. Watsuki-san had given them money to last for like... the rest of their lives. With interest!  
  
The 'couple' went into a shop to buy girl clothes for Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sat down on a bench in the store watching his beloved look at different items.  
  
Sakura's eyes scaned the room until her eyes fell ona pure white kimono with Sakura petals scattered all over it.  
  
It had a soft pink lining that was only a half an inch thick. Sakura gasped when she felt the material. It was silk. She looked at the thin pink sash she would use to tie around it. That too was made of silk.  
  
She thought wistfully of Tomoyo then brought the kimono to the owner to purchase it.  
  
"Ah!" the man seemed delighted, "That's one of Kinomoto-sama's finest designs! I just got a bunch imported today! You know of the great designer Kinomoto Tomoyo, don't you?"  
  
Sakura was shocked then nodded. "Do... do you have anymore of her designs in here?"  
  
The man brought her over to a large corner of the store and said, "All of these are hers."  
  
Sakura shifted through them all. They all were ones she had modeled in the past! She knew which ones she wanted, since she had worn them before and quickly purchased those as well.  
  
Sakura returned to Syaoran who had been sitting there the whole time. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Look Tomoyo made these..."  
  
Syaoran got up and walked past her. At first she was hurt but when she saw what she was doing she smiled happily.  
  
He had spotted a really really beautiful white Chinese style dress with Sakura petals and green leaves intertwining as the lining. It was a little low-cut but not too revealing. Around the waist was a green and pink chain that had an emerald as a charm which hung down the front. So in the end, it looked like there was a curvy V in the middle.  
  
There were slits on the side of the dress that reached almost all the way up to her hips. At the corner of the dress was the Chinese character for 'flower.' It was magnificent.  
  
He bought it... for her.  
  
Syaoran returned to her and handed the dress to her with a small smile on his face. He told her to change into a kimono so that they could hurry onwards.  
  
Sakura stepped out of a changing room wearing a soft pink kimono with a thin, white obi. On her neck was small silver necklace with a silver Sakura petal for its charm. (Let's say they had gone shopping earlier)  
  
She had a little make-up (face paint... whatever they called it back then.) on her face. Her hair had been loosely pinned up with a silver hair pin with emeralds on it and she looked radiant.  
  
Syaoran planted a kiss on her pink lips and brought her back to the waiting horses and a whining Kero.  
  
They rode to the next town which was about ten miles away, and slept in a hotel there for a night.  
  
--Two weeks later--  
  
They were riding on horses... five miles away from Kyoto Court. Syaoran had unlocked all but Light, Dark, Time, and Power. (I ain't gonna explain them all... I'll do that when they're used.)  
  
They stopped by a lake so they could change into their best clothes... after all, they were from prominent families.  
  
Syaoran wore a white gi with a dark blue hakama on it. He chose to ride in as a samurai. Around his neck was the a pendant with the Li Clan symbol on it. To show that he was their heir.  
  
Sakura wore the white kimono with Sakura petals scattered over it... the one that she had bought in the store. (I described it earlier)  
  
She put a few sparkles around her eyes and painted her lips pink. She wore a necklace with a Sakura blossom that had an emerald in the center of it. Her hair was again done up in a loose bun with some hair flowing down under it and had the silver hair pin with emeralds in it.  
  
They were ready. The horses had been cleaned and Kero had been hidden.  
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand for reassurance.  
  
Sakura smiled back at him.  
  
They rode into the great city of Kyoto.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yah... I think I'll update the next chappie real fast. This chapter was needed to make the transaction you know? But... I need the response about Meiling before the next chapter is up so ya. 


	25. Ling Ling and Meiling

Disclaimer: No I don't own CCS. Do I have to put this up every time? It makes me feel bad because I don't own CCS. sigh  
  
I've decided! Meiling shall not be evil! I'll make her really kewl... and give Syaoran another cousin to act evil in her stead! MUAHAHAHAHA... sorry.  
  
Pft. I almost had to wait another day to update because I didn't get enough feedback on the Meiling thing...  
  
I have over 500 reviews!!!! Do you know how scary that is? Don't stop minna! (everyone) Also... can you pretty please highly recommend my story? .  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura gasped out loud when she saw Kyoto city.  
  
How magnificent! I have never ever seen anything so fine! This city reeks of luxury! And... classiness! Oh... I hope my clothes aren't too shabby for this fine palace!  
  
Syaoran laughed when he saw his... koishii's face. She seemed amazed at the sight. He on the other hand, had been here before... but truth be told, this place had gotten even more beautiful.  
  
"Syaoran," her voice penetrated his thoughts, "Do we go to a hotel? Or are we allowed to stay at court?"  
  
"We live in the castle... we are nobles after all... prominent ones too..."  
  
Sakura grinned at his answer. Oh! Now I get to see what the richest place on earth looks like! Not to mention it makes getting the Sakura techniques much easier!  
  
"Excuse me." Sakura's voice was warm and gentle when she spoke to the guard. "I am Kinomoto Sakura. And this is Li Syaoran. Um... Please show us to some rooms?"  
  
Syaoran laughed and said, "Please show us to our rooms kind sir."  
  
The guard was an old man and his eyes flicked between Sakura and Syaoran. He seemed to determine that they were 'together' and found it very interesting. He was kind... like a grandfather and gave them a warm welcome, "Please! Follow me! Li-sama, Kinomoto-sama. Her majesty will be with you shortly. His majesty is currently away on a trip.  
  
They had been shown to a large room with a marble floor. There were chairs for them to sit in and they did. Within two minutes, the empress arrived.  
  
Wow... she's magnificent... just like her city.  
  
Sakura was stupefied with the empress. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair that glistened whenever light shone on it, and her dress had many layers, so that at the sleeves you would seen a rainbow of colors.  
  
The empress smiled, "Greetings. Li-san, Kinomoto-san. Thank you for visiting court... it has been a while since any of your family has been here. You will be shown to your rooms immediately. They are for you to use as long as you want."  
  
The two had bowed when her majesty entered. They bowed again and were escorted to the east wing of the castle. Surprisingly enough, their rooms were right across from each other.  
  
Sakura stepped into her room.  
  
Amazing! This room is so spacious... and so well decorated! Sakura noted that her things had already been laid out by servants and that all the furniture in the room was soft and cushiony.  
  
Sakura rushed out of her room and seeing that Syaoran's door was open, rushed into his room.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried gleefully and promptly wrapped her arms around him. "This place is so wonderful!"  
  
His room is just as nice as mine!  
  
Syaoran laughed and quickly pecked her cheek then released himself from her grip as a servant entered the room.  
  
Sakura turned pink as Syaoran asked the servant, "Excuse me, but where are the Sakura gardens?"  
  
After finding out the Sakura book's whereabouts, Syaoran dismissed the servant and lead Sakura down to the garden.  
  
"Kirei..." Sakura breathed in the fresh air and the sweet aroma of Sakura trees. "Come on! Let's go find that tree!"  
  
They did find the tree... and Sakura was about to unlock the book, but a guard came by and told them that it was nearly time for dinner.  
  
Shoot. Better go change. I mean this is Kyoto court. If I don't, her majesty will probably be offended or something.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Geez. It takes girls a long time to get ready... oh well. I'll wait forever for my Sakura.  
  
Syaoran grinned at the thought and didn't notice anyone's presence until two arms snaked their way around his waist.  
  
"Syaoran! I haven't seen you for a while," a sickening voice whispered in his ear. Just then Sakura had finished changing and was stepping out of her room.  
  
She look gorgeous, her hair was still in that loose bun, but this time it had green sparkles dancing around in her hair. She wore a western-style dress Tomoyo had made her and it complimented her figure nicely. It was light pink with one slit that reached five inches about her knees on her right leg. There were soft, white patterns on it and on her neck hung a small emerald necklace. On her face, she wore a pretty smile on her face.  
  
Well, the smile lasted for about five second. It vanished under the shadow of her bangs as she asked quietly, "Syaoran... who is this?"  
  
During all this time, the boy had been desperately trying to get out of a black-haired girl's grip. He finally succeeded.  
  
"Uh. Sakura, this is my cousin Ling Ling. (Don't laugh. Couldn't think of a name.)"  
  
The girl had coal black eyes and everything about her seemed sharp and dangerous. One could tell by looking at her that she was a terrible flirt and had a malicious air about her. She wore a black kimono, with blood red flower petals. The slits on either side of her dress were high and she wore a lot of makeup and jewelry.  
  
"I'm not just his cousin, girl," Ling Ling smirked. "I'm going to be his wife... as soon as I convince his mother. The elders of the clan have already agreed... haven't they Syaoran darling?"  
  
Syaoran jumped away from her and grabbed Sakura's hand. "You have to convince me too Ling Ling. I don't want to marry you."  
  
He turned and gave Sakura a smile who smiled back at him weakly.  
  
Ling Ling 'hmphed' and stormed away. "Sakura... I don't like her... you know that right?"  
  
Sakura gave him a dazzling smile and they walked to the main hall hand in hand.  
  
That night, they were the guests of honor, and sat at the right hand of her majesty. They had bowed to the entire court, and the entire court had bowed right back.  
  
Wow. The food is really fancy. Syaoran bent down to pick up something her dropped.  
  
Shoot! My back hurts from bowing so much. (.)  
  
Sakura seemed to sense his pain and get the dropped item for him. When excused, they immediately left the hall and began walking back to their rooms.  
  
"Syaoran!" a female voice called out.  
  
Syaoran turned with a frown but immediately smiled as he saw it was not Ling Ling but his other cousin, "Meiling!" The two hugged and Sakura felt a pang of hurt in her chest.  
  
"Sakura! This is my cousin Meiling. She's not obsessed with me like Ling Ling thank goodness." Immediately, Sakura's mood brightened a bit and she greeted Meiling politely.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sakura, Meiling-san... I'm uh... a uh... friend of Syaoran's?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and planted a kiss on her lips, "Meiling, that's who she is."  
  
The black haired girl couldn't help but laugh REALLY loudly, "Ohohohoho! Syaoran! You dog. You finally found yourself a girl. I was beginning to worry that you were gay!"  
  
The three laughed together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ya... another one of those transition chapters... the evil begins in the next one! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! You must review and recommend me on that thingy... don't know what it's called but ya! Or.... BWAHAHAHAHA you will never see the next chappie EVER!!!!!  
  
Ya I know. I'm evil... but serious! 


	26. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... blah blah blah blah blah!  
  
Um... I'm giving credit to the Inuyasha Manga right now. I'm using one of their ideas right here so don't kill me... I'm not going to make it exactly the same though... just the basic idea.  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
The emerald-eyed girl woke up with a smile on her face in the morning. Last night, she, Syaoran, and her new friend Meiling had the best time together.  
  
She wanted to hang with Meiling today, but that would have to wait until after she got the Sakura book.  
  
The girl combed her long auburn hair and smiled as she decided to surprise Syaoran by putting on the Chinese dress he had bought her.  
  
He'll love it!  
  
She wore a necklace with a wolf head on it (wonder why wink wink) and swiftly pinned up her hair.  
  
She put on green shoes that Meiling had given her the night before, with a pair of pink ones to match.  
  
What were these called... high heels?  
  
Sakura stumbled when walking out the door a little. She wasn't used to the elevated heels.  
  
I suppose that's why they're called high heels. (I dunno if they had them back them but ya.)  
  
Sakura grinned as she knocked on Syaoran's door, but there was no response.  
  
Hm... he might have gone for a walk... or gone to see Meiling probably. I'll talk to him after I get the book. I'll also give him this later.  
  
Sakura smiled at the little package in her hand. She had gone shopping the other day and had found a little ornament that you could attach to a sword hilt. (making this up) The ornament was a thin sheet of gold with the words "Wolf" written on it in green, Chinese lettering.  
  
I hope he likes it. I think I'll tell him how much I love him at the same time!  
  
Sakura squealed in delight at the thought. She really looked forward to it now.  
  
Sakura rushed out side to the Sakura gardens and looked around.  
  
Breathing in the fresh air, she sang the song "Dreaming of You."  
  
'Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you...  
  
'And I wish on a star...  
  
'That somewhere you are...  
  
'Thinking of me too...'  
  
Sakura continued humming the rest of the song and twirled around and around towards the large Sakura tree.  
  
She had forgotten all about her high heels until her ankle twisted and she fell in a heap right in front of the tree.  
  
Itai... It hurts...  
  
Sakura spotted Syaoran walking in the gardens, about fifteen feet away from her. He didn't see her so she began to call to him for help...  
  
That is... until she saw that Ling Ling was with him.  
  
She watched surprised as Syaoran turned and looked at the black-haired girl, "Ling Ling... we need to talk..."  
  
The disgusting girl had gone and snaked her arms around Syaoran holding him close. To Sakura's horror, he didn't make any move to stop her.  
  
There must be a reason Sakura. She chided herself. Syaoran wouldn't betray you for that girl.  
  
"Syaoran... no... my Xiao Long... I love you... Let's get married soon ok? Come on honey..."  
  
Sakura felt her world shatter.  
  
Syaoran stared at the girl clinging to him and said hesitantly, "Ling Ling... I don't- Mmph!"  
  
The girl had pressed her lips solidly to his and was trying desperately to deepen the kiss.  
  
Sakura felt her heart shatter.  
  
Come on Syaoran. She begged. Untangle yourself from her! I know you love me! You wouldn't betray me like that! Come on!  
  
Syaoran had stopped the kiss and opened his mouth, the two then had an opened mouth kiss... a French so to say.  
  
Sakura had tears streaming down from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran... how could you?  
  
The brown-haired boy bent his head even closer to his partner, deepening the kiss.  
  
His arm moved towards her shoulders and Sakura tried to stand up and run away.  
  
She definitely did not want to see what would happen next.  
  
Unfortunately for her, her ankle gave way and she let out a yelp.  
  
Syaoran immediately froze. Pushing Ling Ling away, her rushed towards Sakura and tried to help her up.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" he looked worried enough.  
  
Ha! Did you think you were going to fool me? How could you do this to me?  
  
Sakura still had tears streaming down her face and she spat out, "Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear and see everything... but I did."  
  
She wrestled out of Syaoran's grasp and limped as fast as she could back to her room, ignoring Syaoran's cries. She bolted the door and lay or her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
The package in her hand had been dropped somewhere, she didn't know where.  
  
She didn't care.  
  
He had shattered her heart, dreams, and happiness. She had trusted him, but he wasn't to be trusted.  
  
He had torn down all the barriers she had around her heart. Stripped them down one by one, then destroyed her it. He had broken her heart.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Sakura! Syaoran was about to run after her when he saw a package fly out of her hands. He bent down, unwrapped it, and put his head in his hands.  
  
Sakura... You don't understand...  
  
Come back to me...  
  
Sakura...  
  
To be continued...  
  
I think you all know something weird is going on. Well, you'll have to find out what when I next update... which will depend on how many reviews I get! MUAHAHAHAHA. I love being an evil cliffy writer. wink  
  
Review! 


	27. Forgiven

Disclaimer: Uh.... Too lazy to type this out.... But ya. I don't own CCS so I think I'll go wallow in self-pity right now.  
  
This is to Yamiyumetenshi: Uh... thanks? Sorry about the typo and I'll give credit to Selena right now? Er... Sorry about the hotel thing? Sorry about her knowing all this modern stuff? But I'm not going to change it really... I like it this way.  
  
BTW minna! I want you to know that I read EVERY SINGLE ONE of your reviews and I thanks you lots from the bottom of my heart for all the nice reviews you've given me. You have NO idea how special it makes me feel!  
  
ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR NOTES I PUT HERE AND AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! SOMETIMES THERE'S IMPORTANT STUFFZ AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A CHAPTER FOR JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Syaoran began banging his head against the tree.  
  
Sakura...  
  
Ling Ling ran up and hugged him again cooing, "Now that she's gone... want to continue what we were just doing.  
  
Syaoran's head shot up and he nearly decided to punch the girl in the face.  
  
What the heck? You're the one who kissed me! I didn't do anything! I was opening my mouth the yell at you and tell you to back off but nooooooooooo Ling Ling just goes ahead and takes it like I like her.  
  
Syaoran stood up and glared at the girl. "Ling Ling! I do NOT like you that way so could you PLEASE get OFF my CASE!"  
  
He sprinted off leaving an extremely angry Ling Ling behind...  
  
Sakura! Come on listen to me! I can explain what happened!  
  
Syaoran went to her room and began pounding on the door. "Sakura!"  
  
When there was no response he drew out his sword. "Lock! Unlock this door!"  
  
A green.... Lock (uh... couldn't figure out any other words to describe it) appeared and placed itself over the door's original lock. It turned, the clogs inside it opening and the door swung open.  
  
Syaoran rushed in to see a shocked Sakura's face. He noted all the tears on it and the sadness that presented itself on her beautiful face was overwhelming.  
  
"Sakura," he went up to her and whispered. "I can explain... will you listen to me?"  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Listen to him? I've gave him at least a million chances to push Ling Ling away before I wouldn't listen to his explanation any longer.  
  
Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just play my heart like that? What was all the love he showed me on our trip here? What happened to all the Koishii?  
  
I can't believe I even wore the dress HE bought me!  
  
"Just who am I to you anyway?" Sakura spat at him pushing him away. "I trusted you to push that girl away. I waited all the way until the very end... then I gave up on you. JUST WHO AM I TO YOU?"  
  
Sakura slapped him across the face. That took all the courage she had. Her whole body trembled as she dropped back down onto her bed.  
  
Syaoran threw his arms around her, "Listen to me."  
  
He's begging me to listen... oh don't beg. I can't resist doing anything you want.  
  
The man smiled when he felt is beloved's shoulders relax a little, "I brought her out there to tell her to leave me alone."  
  
He saw that Sakura was about to interrupt so he put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I felt bad. Since... I was afraid I was going to hurt her... she is still my cousin after all. So I let her hug me... I knew she'd push away once she heard the news anyhow. But, when she kissed me I was really surprised. I stood there for a second in shock then pushed away... you saw me didn't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded but then hissed, "Yes... but you went back for another kiss."  
  
Syaoran sighed, "No. I didn't. I pushed her away and opened my mouth the tell her that I didn't like her like that... she's the one who went in for the kiss. Then I heard a cry in you direction. I instantly recognized your voice so I rushed over to help you..."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, "Can you forgive me for not pushing her away to begin with?"  
  
He... wasn't betraying me...? Oh Syaoran...  
  
"Of course." Sakura wrapped her arms around him and cried into his gi. "Of course I do... oh Syaoran. I'm sorry I didn't trust you..."  
  
The boy tilted her chin up and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He took out the little package she had dropped and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the present... koishii... and for wearing the dress."  
  
They sat there like that for a whole hour... just savoring that precious moment. Just like that sunset... they knew it couldn't last for forever. So they just enjoyed it for as long as they could.  
  
Syaoran got up and helped her up to. He planted another kiss on her lips and began walking out the door. "I have business to attend to as the heir to the Li Clan... so I won't see you for the rest of the day... but would you go on a walk with me at night?"  
  
Sakura squealed in delight and nodded.  
  
Syaoran... how could I have ever doubted you?  
  
To be continued...  
  
koishii – lover (something like that)  
  
HAHAHAHA. Did you really think I'd make Syaoran evil? Geez. Shows what you all know. =p :p  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Remember the sequence?  
  
A Lot of Reviews = Happy Author  
  
Happy Author = Faster Updates  
  
Faster Updates = Happy Reviewers 


	28. Book and Bandits

Disclaimer: ............. I don't own CCS.  
  
Um... so.... My updates are going to slow down just a little now. Just to tell you, I don't update over the weekend and I'm not going to update everyday anymore. I've been getting a lot of reviews that say I should improve my work so I'll take maybe two days writing out a chapter. You know, for quality.  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
A woman with long auburn hair and emerald eyes stood in front of a large Sakura tree along with a man with brown hair and matching brown eyes.  
  
A pink and white glow emitted from the center of the tree. The woman was chanting words from centuries ago, words that even she didn't know of. The words just seemed to continually flow from her lips.  
  
Sakura was surrounded by a pink light and lifted up into the air. Syaoran watched his beloved with awe. Such things only happen once a millennium.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened and she was gently placed onto the ground and the pink air around her decapitated.  
  
In her hands was a pink book with silver, gold, and white markings on it. From a dead language, an ancient language, a mystical language, spoken ages before.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura collapsed into his arms.  
  
Caring brown eyes looked her over before Syaoran carried her to her room.  
  
"Sakura... you amazing..." his whisper resounded in the room. "Wake up soon... if you don't, I'll start to worry."  
  
Two hours later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and saw the happy smile of her koishii.  
  
"I did it! Can we leave now? We should get to Watsuki-san as soon as possible! We still have to rescue that Yue guy!"  
  
Syaoran had to get up off the futon as Sakura jumped up and began waving her arms around wildly. She seemed eager to leave... probably to get away from Ling Ling.  
  
"Maa... maa... calm down. Shouldn't you rest first? You're probably really tired from using a lot of your aura to unlock the book. Take it easy. We can leave tomorrow," Syaoran sweatdropped. "Fine... if you really want to leave now I don't see why not."  
  
Sakura squealed in delight and began dumping all of her belongings into a bag.  
  
--  
  
They rode in silence. A lot had happened over the last few days. They had grown together a bit. They were closer now... they didn't need all the flowery words to prove their love. The silence itself expressed their feelings.  
  
Sakura stopped her horse, causing Syaoran to stop his as well. "What's wrong," he questioned, obviously concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She grinned and nodded, "I felt like unlocking a technique right now! Do you mind if we stop for a little? I won't practice it, just unlock it real quick."  
  
Syaoran sighed and smiled at her, she would never learn to take it easy. "Fine, but don't overdue it, ok?" Syaoran complied and then immediately covered his ears.  
  
Kero had begun flying around his head screeching, "What?!?! Sakura is going to get worn out! You're not taking proper care of her! What kind of man are you? Don't let her push herself so much!"  
  
"Calm down Kero," Sakura giggled. "I'll be fine."  
  
She closed her eyes and took out the book. In her mind, she saw the book. It's golden clasp and pink and silver binding. The white, embossed word 'Sakura.'  
  
She felt a growing power inside of her and she grasped it and brought it to the surface. Her hand glowed pink and she opened her eyes.  
  
Placing her small, slender hand on the first page, Sakura whispered, "Unlock... Windy!"  
  
A woman in all white appeared on the paper. The image seemed to bow at her, acknowledging her as it's mistress.  
  
"Done?" Syaoran laughed. She had seemed so captured in her little dreamland.  
  
Syaoran's horse began moving around towards the edge of a hill. It stepped on a patch of leaves and immediately began sliding down the hill. The leaves were covering a lot of mud.  
  
The horse couldn't stop itself until it got down onto a flat surface, but Syaoran fell off long before that happened.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, her eyes wide. Twenty or so bandits had suddenly jumped out from the trees, surrounding her.  
  
One of the bandits had an arrow in hand and it was pointed at her. "Get off the horse," as soon as she stepped off, Moonlight was led off and tied to a tree.  
  
"So, you look like a rich young girl, missy," a man with spiky brown hair stepped up, smirk on his face.  
  
He walked up to her and used a finger to tilt her head up. He looked her over and smiled, "Boys, should we keep her for a toy, or set up a ransom for her?"  
  
The men didn't have a chance to answer. Sakura had used the hilt of her sword to punch up against the man's stomach.  
  
As he was coughing up blood, Sakura got in a ready stance. She felt for her aura, but grimaced as she realized that she had very little energy left. It had all been spent earlier that day.  
  
Her head snapped around when she heard Syaoran's pained voice, "Let her go."  
  
He was clutching his right arm. It looked broken which meant he probably couldn't use his sword at the moment.  
  
"Syaoran, stay back," Sakura called on her aura. Drawing it out for the third time that day.  
  
Her mind envisioned all of the bandits and she raised her sword, "Windy!"  
  
The woman garbed in white appeared, but she only took out half of the men before dying out. Sakura's aura was spent.  
  
"Kuso," Syaoran muttered. His eyes scanned the bandits. They seemed scared. 'Bluff Sakura! Make a bluff! They might leave you alone! Pretend you ready for more!' he thought to his auburn-haired girlfriend.  
  
He didn't need to worry, "Come on! I thought you'd put up more of a fight! Well, who's next?"  
  
The men began backing away from Sakura, they were truly afraid.  
  
If he wasn't in so much pain, Syaoran would have laughed as he watched the once proud and 'frightening' bandits run away, screaming for their mothers.  
  
"Great job Saku-" Syaoran fell onto the ground.  
  
Sakura ran over to where he was and checked him over. "Your right arm is broken, the other arm is badly bruised, as is your right leg, and your left leg... it looks unstable... or just badly sprained. Here."  
  
She splinted his arm with some wood nearby and gently leaned him against a tree. She sighed while watching over him.  
  
'You were right... I should have saved my energy...' she thought.  
  
Sakura turned around when she heard a noise. "Kero! What happened to you?" Sakura rushed over to him, as tired and worn as she was.  
  
Her friend was in his lion form and looked a bit beaten up. "Well... Only half the bandits were actually attacking you. I was holding off the other half and so..."  
  
Sakura hugged him, "Thank you, Kero. You just saved all our lives."  
  
The three fell asleep under a tree that night, unaware of two gleaming eyes, watching them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. 


	29. Watching

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. –goes and cries in a corner-  
  
Thanks for the buncha reviews I've been getting!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Syaoran awoke with a start. He had felt something poking at him... poking and poking and poking...  
  
"Ouch!!! What was that for you stuffed animal?!?!?!" Syaoran yelled as he staggered up from his leaning position. He tried to shake the yellow creature off his finger... as it had bitten him and was not letting go.  
  
Kero snorted and released his grip on Syaoran's finger, "It's time to go... Sakura's already ready. She says sorry, but no time for breakfast today. We have to get to that Watsuki's place before noon."  
  
Raising a delicate eyebrow Syaoran grinned, "Oh! I see, that's why you're so grumpy this morning."  
  
His comment was rewarded with another bitten finger. "OUCH!"  
  
'Sakura... Sakura...'  
  
-Who's calling me?-  
  
'Sakura... Sakura...'  
  
-Who? Who's calling? W-what!-  
  
"Sakura!" the emerald-eyed girl snapped her head up and looked around. Her eyes met two brown, concerned eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
"Hm?" she was not fully awake yet. The battle had left her exhausted. "Uh... I'm fine, just dozed off for a bit... anyway, we're almost there. Let's go. Once we're there, we can properly treat your wounds. You should be ok until then, though."  
  
She set her horse in a brisk trot and went past a very worried Syaoran.  
  
He tried his best to stay balanced on the horse, but because of his injuries the heir to the Li clan nearly fell off several times.  
  
In the end, he sat behind of Sakura, who guided her and his horse. One reign in each hand.  
  
"Ne... Syaoran... are you ok back there?" Sakura whispered. It took too much energy to talk.  
  
She could feel his head nod at her and she smiled, "That's good."  
  
They arrived at the gate, but the strange thing was, the gateman was not there... and the gate itself, was wide open.  
  
Emerald and brown eyes scanned the area. There was blood on the ground, and two bodies... the gateman and a guard.  
  
Sakura jumped off of Moonlight and helped Syaoran down. "Kero," she whispered guard Syaoran... I'm going inside to see what's going on."  
  
She left before either of the males could argue. Kero sighed and turned into his lion form. He pressed Syaoran against the horse, so that he was between the two beasts.  
  
Long auburn hair darted through the halls, as the owner searched the area. She arrived, finally in a rather large, bright room, filled with windows, and would have been very beautiful, if four hundred people weren't crowded in it, sword drawn, eyes wild.  
  
"Watsuki-san!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to his side. There was a long gash down his left arm, and he was losing blood fast.  
  
Everyone else in the room were, maids, butlers, guards, and a few family members. They all looked frightened and confused. Women were screaming, men were yelling, and a few babies were crying.  
  
"Silence!" Sakura commanded. The room complied. "Do we have any medics in the building?"  
  
An old man walk up, slowly, reluctantly it seemed. He was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Get Watsuki-san some treatment now. He needs it badly, as you can see. He'll die if we don't do anything. We don't have time for anesthetics I'm afraid... but that's alright. He's unconscious anyway."  
  
The old man sighed with relief and bowed at her. With the help of some guards, he carried Watsuki-san to the medical room.  
  
"Staying in here won't do anything for you nerves," Sakura said gently, trying to comfort the crying women. "Why don't you head out to the gardens... or even to your own rooms for a bit. Don't worry. The attack looks over."  
  
To the men she said, "Calm down. Whoever came here... is gone. I need you to take all the bodies of dead people and bury them... is there a cemetery in Watsuki-san's land?"  
  
They nodded, and she appointed about a hundred of them to do the job. They were mostly guards, but some butlers helped.  
  
She set the rest of the people out to tend wounds, or clean the place up.  
  
She told a maid to go bring in Syaoran and Kero and to a guard, inquired what had happened.  
  
"There was no warning. They came like... like... a wildfire. They destroyed everything that was in there path... but we managed to stop about half of them. They stopped killing people and destroying things after their leader came in..."  
  
Sakura watched as the guard wiped the sweat off his brow and gave him an encouraging smile, "He was... inhuman. It looked like he wanted Watsuki-sama. We wouldn't let him have our master of course... everyone in this household is well paid... and treated so very kindly by him... we owe very much.  
  
"We guarded him... so their leader... cut all in his path down. The rest of us were pushed to the edges of the walls. He cut Watsuki-sama down. He said something like... 'I want information on the Clow... You're the only one who can give it to me... I'll let you think about it... Be back tomorrow.' It was terrifying. I couldn't move-"  
  
He was cut off when Sakura whipped her head around, and stared at the shadows. She was sure she had sensed someone... powerful and... mysterious there.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran limped up to her. "What's going on? Saku- what's wrong?"  
  
"No... Nothing is wrong..." she felt uneasy. Someone had been watching them...  
  
She turned back to the guard, "Do you know who the leader was?" The answer was one she dreaded, "Said his name was... Makata."  
  
Sakura's legs went limp, and she sat down on a chair. "I see... thank you. You can go help clean up now..."  
  
The guard bowed and took his leave. Syaoran's expression was grim. So was Kero's.  
  
Sakura was instantly alert. She had felt that presence again... but when she looked around, there was no one. Syaoran and Kero didn't seem to notice it either... it was odd. Why was it only her who noticed it.  
  
She was afraid.  
  
She was being watched.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry again for not updating in a while... but I think my story has improved since I'm taking my time and thinking things through.  
  
REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Oops A girl

Disclaimer: Who cares? =p  
  
MY THIRTIETH CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Sakura seems a little edgy... as if she's worried someone's going to come after her... or is watching her...  
  
"Sakura, Daijoubu des ka?"  
  
The weary girl turned her head to look at him, "Hm? What? Oh! Um... I'm fine, really. Just a tad bit tired..."  
  
She fainted. (Remember, she didn't get any rest between just then and the attack of the bandits.)  
  
Darn it. I knew I shouldn't have let her move around so much... I better get medical treatment for the both of us...  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Eyes fluttering open, Sakura painstakingly sat up in a futon. There was another mattress next to her, and in it lay a sleeping Syaoran.  
  
His wounds had been properly stitched up, his arm looked like it was beginning to heal, and she... well, she had been bandaged where needed, and it looked like she was more exhausted than hurt.  
  
Ugh. My head is killing me. What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
Sakura slowly got out of bed and walked outside the room. She was in a hall and she began walking around, guessing that at the end of the hallway, there the exit would be.  
  
She guessed right. She was in the living room again. She was grateful for all the chairs there and immediately sat down. Walking just a few yards had left her extremely tired.  
  
A maid rushed over to the seated girl and said, "Miss! Thank goodness you are alright. We were worried when you had fainted... Watsuki-san is recovering. The medics say that he will be better by tomorrow... this entire household owes you our thanks."  
  
She bowed... and everyone else in the room followed suit.  
  
Miss? Watsuki-san?  
  
Sakura's mind was all jumbled. When she sorted all the information out she jumped up and rushed back to where Syaoran was sleeping.  
  
Oh shoot. Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot!  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura slammed the rice paper door open.  
  
The boy she was looking for stood in the middle of the room... half naked. He had obviously been changing into some clean clothes. The ones he wore on the trip were well... dirty.  
  
Whirling around, Sakura covered her face with her hands, "GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!"  
  
She stopped shouting when she felt an arm snake around her waist, and another turn her around.  
  
When she looked he was completely dressed. "Gomen..."  
  
Syaoran was red, very red, but he also had a smile on his face. He jabbed a finger at her nose and said, "Your face is pink."  
  
Stupid Syaoran.  
  
Sakura swatted his arms off of her poked him on the forehead, "Be quiet. It's not my fault you were changing in the middle of the room."  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, Syaoran sat back down on the ground. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, "What were you shouting my name for?"  
  
Oh shoot. I forgot.  
  
"U-um.... E-er... Syaoran... You know how I was a guy when we first came to visit Watsuki-san...?"  
  
"Chikuso," Syaoran's eyes were wide. "Too late to change now though... the entire servant population has already seen you as a girl. If you do change, they'll think you're a cross-dresser."  
  
Sakura promptly slapped her koishii across the face, "Very funny Syaoran. What do I do?"  
  
"Become a cross-dresser."  
  
Slap.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Slap.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Slap.  
  
"What... Ok! Ok! Stop it already!"  
  
Sakura looked down and the man who currently had his arms up, blocking anymore slaps that came his way.  
  
She sighed and sagged down to the ground. Her face was grim. She still looked tired and... in need of comfort.  
  
Soft eyes looked her over and gentle words came from their owner, "Sakura... Don't worry. Watsuki-san can know. He probably won't make a big fuss over it... besides we're doing him a favor... you know... with Makata."  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded.  
  
She got up and held a hand out to him, "Come on. Let's go see how Watsuki- san is doing."  
  
--Medic Room--  
  
The two youths watched as a man slowly stirred from his sleep.  
  
"Li-san? Kinomoto-san?" with the assistance of Sakura, he sat up in bed. He smiled gratefully at her then let out a small laugh.  
  
"So... A girl?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Watsuki-san? We got the Sakura book..." Syaoran asked. He seemed relieved that the injured man didn't make a big fuss out of Sakura's... appearance...  
  
He winced as he sat up even straighter, "I've been better... but I'll live. Thank you for saving my life... Ashiwara told me how they were too shocked to do anything. It is wonderful that you two have returned safely. I am twice in you debt now. For going on this adventure... to stop Makata, and for saving my life."  
  
Sakura guessed that Ashiwara was the old medic who had took Watsuki off.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Sakura smiled. "Just get better... in fact, as soon as Syaoran's arm heals... we'll set off to stop Makata!"  
  
The older man looked at the two with kind eyes. They were doing so much to help him...  
  
Suddenly, Watsuki spoke out, "Come on out. I know you're there... Yue..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Daijoubu – Everything's all right  
  
Des ka – turns phrase into question  
  
Gomen – Sorry  
  
Chikuso – Uh... Bad word... Like Damn  
  
Koishii – Lover/Boyfriend  
  
=p I'm going to just leave you there to suffer. So if you want another chapter soon... you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	31. Yue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm almost at 700!!!! DON'T STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Yue? But wasn't Yue that aura we had to rescue...?  
  
White feathers erupted into a large sphere in front of her and silver light shone in the middle.  
  
The light seemed to blind Syaoran and Watsuki... but strangely enough, she could see him quite clearly.  
  
He had long flowing, silver-white hair and piercing blue eyes... they were cold and reminded her of snow.  
  
His clothes were also white... with blue designs on it. They were very fanciful and elegant. He had white wings and in his hands was a bow. It was long, and silver, but Sakura couldn't see any arrows or even a quiver on him.  
  
"Yue-san...?" Sakura was a little confused.  
  
Those icy eyes swerved in her direction. "Kinomoto-san," his voice was dry.  
  
The light had cleared and Syaoran and Watsuki could see once again.  
  
How does he know my name? Was he the one watching us... the entire time?  
  
Sakura gathered up all her courage and spoke, "Excuse me... Yue-san, but were you the one who followed Syaoran and me on our trip home from Kyoto? Why are you here? I thought Makata had trapped you."  
  
She was ignored. His cold eyes swerved around the room, "I'm not Yue himself. I am a spirit form of him. He sent me to tell you that Makata will be here in a week... where is that loud, irritating lion?"  
  
As if on cue, Kero appeared in front of them in his lion, or as he called it, true form. "What the heck are you doing here, Yue? I thought Makata still had you... since you were to weak to escape."  
  
The golden creature had a smirk on it's face and seemed both happy and annoyed that his old 'acquaintance and him were meeting up once again.  
  
What is going on? Oh... that's right... Kero was aura just like Yue-san...  
  
Silver hair whipped around as blue eyes settled on her, "Why have you been following this GIRL around? She is weak... I saw... she could not even take out some bandits. You had to take care of half of them for her. Why are you HER guardian? She's not worthy.... Even for you. Weaklings like her should just crawl in a hole and hide."  
  
Sakura looked at the ground. Both hurt and confused.  
  
What have I ever done to harm you? I was going to go rescue you... maybe I am too weak... Your words make me WANT to go hide in a hole.  
  
Both Syaoran and Kero got mad and shouted at the same time, "Oi! Don't be mean to Sakura! She's stronger than she looks!"  
  
"You are..." Yue looked at the brown haired boy. "Her koishii?"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran were blushing madly as Kero shouted at Yue, trying to prove Sakura's worth to his friend.  
  
"Maa... Maa..." Watsuki-san intervened. "Yue-san... Sakura-san is indeed very strong... she has the Sakura cards after all... Why don't you judge her after you see her in real combat?"  
  
Yue was unmoved, "Ha! I cannot believe someone as weak as her was chosen to wield the Sakura cards! Also, I saw her fight the bandits... pathetic. You could barely control Windy!"  
  
He saw Syaoran and Watsuki were about to protest so he held up a hand, "Fine! I'll tell you what. If this little girl can rescue me... not only will I acknowledge her strength... I will become her guardian along with Kerobearos. (Spelled it wrong probably)"  
  
Watsuki smiled, "Come then. Stay with us until Sakura-san rescues you."  
  
Wow... I guess he really doesn't like me after all...  
  
Yue's POV  
  
Outrageous! HER rescue ME?! I cannot even begin to imagine it. That weakling. Sakura cards or not... she can't use them.  
  
Though... maybe I was a tad bit too harsh on her. But who really cares? I won't see her after a week... she'll probably be dead.  
  
For some reason, Yue was disturbed by his last thought.  
  
He flew over to the garden and stood in the middle of an open water fountain. (stood on the water.)  
  
Sighing, he looked at his bow.  
  
I can't use any of my powers in this form... I'll die soon... I'll fade away... if someone doesn't help me... I pray there is a chance this Sakura girl can do it.  
  
Suddenly his ears caught a sound.  
  
Someone is... singing?  
  
Quietly he flew over towards the sound. When he spotted Sakura sitting on the roof, he immediately concealed his aura and hid behind a tree.  
  
"La la la la...  
  
"Whenever sang my song...  
  
"On this day... on my own...  
  
"Whenever said my words... Wishing they...  
  
"Could be heard... I saw you smiling at me... was it real or just my fantasy...?  
  
"You'd always be there in the corner..."  
  
Yue's eyes softened.  
  
This girl... I don't want her to die... I'll protect her... I'll become her guardian...  
  
The emerald eyed girl was the picture of innocence... like an angel.  
  
The moon had come out and she was looking at it dreamily singing a sweet song. She looked serene in her long white dress.  
  
Yue's heart softened.  
  
Maybe... maybe she will free me... and she will be my master...  
  
To be continued...  
  
So... REVIEW! BTW I do NOT update on weekends so you don't even have to bother checking.  
  
Koishii – lover  
  
Maa maa – um... sort of calm down  
  
The song I used was "Eyes on Me" So I'm giving credit right now! 


	32. Light and Dark

Disclaimer: Why don't I own CCS? Don't you all think I deserve to own CCS? =p  
  
Wai!!!! Many reviews!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Light penetrated the crystal clear glass leading to the balcony. Two emerald orbs blinked open and a small frown appeared on the girl's delicate face.  
  
"Mou! And I was having such a good dream too!" Sakura yawned and stretched. Gently rubbing her eyes, she slowly scanned the room...  
  
...and nearly screamed when she saw Yue standing two feet away from her.  
  
"Y-Yue-san!" The surprised girl stammered. "What? Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
The tall and dignified man seemed flustered. His cheeks puffed up in pride as he looked away to hide his blush. In the manliest voice he could muster, he said, "If... if you beat Makata I'll be your guardian... that's it.  
  
Sakura blinked a few times. Yue was gone. He had flown off to who knows where but had left behind only a piece of paper in her hand with the words:  
  
'I'll be waiting...'  
  
--  
  
"Oi! Sakura!" Syaoran ran over to her. "Are you feeling alright? Come on. I'm going to help you unlock as many techniques as you can... before the battle."  
  
She grinned and nodded. The two ran off into the woods near Watsuki's home to practice.  
  
--  
  
Deep concentration cut Sakura off from the real world. They had been doing this for just two hours, and she was exhausted. Already, she had unlocked TEN more techniques AND practiced each of them once.  
  
Her right palm glowed pink on the page as she began uttering some ancient and powerful words.  
  
"Melon ni faresth Matok Ni!" Sakura's eyes opened as the last phrase was said and stared at the page.  
  
It was covered in silver markings. In the center was a lady adorned with all sorts of long flowing robes and ornaments. She looked to be the strongest Sakura had yet unsealed.  
  
"Dark..." Sakura whispered.  
  
Without warning, her sword glowed a black color and Dark emitted from it and covered her world in utter darkness.  
  
Sakura whimpered. She could not see anything.  
  
The book she held in her hands suddenly glowed. Out of it, the woman, garbed in black rose and looked down at Sakura.  
  
"You unsealed me?" her voice was eerie and hurt. Sakura screamed and covered her ears, the book dropping to the floor.  
  
"Child..." the woman continued. "You do not have the power to control me... where is my sister? She will balance me... Light and Dark... Child... if you cannot contain my power... the world will be shrouded in complete Darkness for... eternity."  
  
"S-sister?" Sakura crawled over to the book. "Is your sister in here?"  
  
She screamed again when Dark spoke, "Yes... Quickly. Make balance."  
  
Sakura felt for her aura... but there was none. She had used up all her strength and energy unsealing the other eleven cards.  
  
"I-I can't! Wh-what do I do?" she felt tears staining her cheeks. She had been pushing herself too much earlier. Why couldn't she just have waited another hour before unsealing Dark? Maybe then she'd have the power to unseal light.  
  
Dark did not respond. The woman merely looked down and slowly faded away into the blackness.  
  
"What do I do?! S-somebody... Anybody..." the small girl curled into a ball and whimpered.  
  
She began rocking back in forth crying.  
  
She was alone... so alone...  
  
-- Real World --  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. The girl had fainted and now a black, pulsing, power was surrounding her.  
  
It slowly crept along the grown, turning everything black and dark. It reached for Syaoran, but the boy knocked it away with his aura.  
  
By then, everything within a mile's radius was black and it just kept moving. Even the air was coated in darkness.  
  
Syaoran stayed there... moving and alive... but only because of his aura... which wouldn't last for a long time.  
  
He glowed green and was fighting to stay awake. (Ok. Remember the battle with Eriol? Ya. Well. This is my version... made for the story.)  
  
"S-sakura..." Syaoran gripped the girl by her shoulders shaking her. "Sakura! Wake up!"  
  
He noticed her aura was fading. The pink that had glowed around her, keeping her from turning black like everything else, was becoming very weak and faint.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and put both his hands on her forehead.  
  
Shutting his eyes he pushed his aura into her as he shouted, "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! SAKURA!"  
  
-- Sakura's Consciousness --  
  
"W-what?" Sakura struggled to stand to her feet. "Syaoran? Where are you? I heard you call me... Syaoran?!"  
  
She heard the whisper of Dark again, "Light..."  
  
Sakura held the book tightly then opened it to the page after Dark's.  
  
I hope this is Light's page...  
  
She felt Syaoran's aura powering hers... his green turning to pink.  
  
Placing her hand over the page she chanted:  
  
"Amon Din. Lasth Farsoth Meldok Ni. Sefarly Dem worsth Maybeth Seethe. Ashtoroth Neltok Ismar Tafore Din. Farore seth mi Nayru Zelfo. Light!"  
  
Emerald eyes sprung open as a strong white light emitted from the book. Out from it, rose a woman identical to Dark... but Light...  
  
Sakura collapsed as she felt Syaoran's aura fail and recede.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yah... I know this chapter is sort of corny... but hey, it works I suppose. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	33. Makata

Disclaimer: CCS does indeed not belong to me.  
  
Keep da reviews coming!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Black eyes watched carefully over the two unconscious youths.  
  
Watsuki eyed them worriedly hoping that Sakura and Syaoran would wake soon. Not only was he concerned about their health, but he was concerned about the battle with Makata. It was tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Innocent green eyes blinked open as Sakura stirred. She attempted to sit up straight several times before Watsuki rushed to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Yes..." Sakura looked over at the sleeping boy on the futon next to hers. "How is he?"  
  
A serious expression crossed the older man's expressions, "I think he will awake in about two days... But like you are now, he will be exhausted. He... won't make it for the fight tomorrow."  
  
The auburn-haired girl stiffened, "O-Oh... I had actually forgotten about that." Staggering, Sakura somehow got to her feet before stumbling a little. "I'm going to go get ready... I need to rest... get some peace of mind."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Darn it. It was all my fault Syaoran is like this. I bet her lent me his aura... that's how I survived. It's all my fault that Syaoran won't wake until later... that his spirit has been injured like this.  
  
Slowly and painfully, Sakura walked out into the gardens and sat under a Sakura tree. Her sword was on her waist and she carefully drew it, as not to strain her hurting arm.  
  
"It's all my fault... I have to get ready... to many things to think about..."  
  
Placing her sword on the ground, she took out her Sakura book. She gasped when a black and white light began glowing on the cover.  
  
Both Dark and Light appeared before her; both bowed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, mistress," Dark whispered. Light continued for her sister, "Please forgive us."  
  
A bemused smile found its way to Sakura face as she murmured, "Don't worry about it... it's my fault for being so weak."  
  
The two women gave Sakura a small smile before they disappeared. But before leaving, they had each sent a ball of light out.  
  
The two combined and formed a pink sphere which floated in front of the confused girl, "What's this?"  
  
She gently took the sphere into her hand where it erupted in radiant power. Sakura felt all weariness leave her and warmth fill her insides.  
  
She was glowing as she opened her eyes and looked at the sphere. The ball then shattered and in her hands was a bracelet.  
  
The bracelet was a silver-white chain with a small, pink, cherry blossom charm on one end. When she looked closely at the chain, Sakura discovered that ancient scripts were written in a glowing white on it, giving the silver it's pure white look. The words seemed to possess much power... beyond anything Sakura could understand.  
  
There was one phrase that she could read though... it was "Mistress Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled. Her heart was filled with peace. She knew that Syaoran would get well... she knew that she could fight... all exhaustion was gone.  
  
She sat there meditating for about an hour. The Sakura petals were beginning to fall as she stood, sword raised.  
  
Then her swords dance begun. The dance flowed like water over rocks, crystal light shone off her sword. It was relaxing to look at, but in truth was deadly. It was meant to clear a person's mind.  
  
Sakura's eyes were closed as she swung her sword in circular motions. She never stopped, she didn't need to. Food and water were no longer a problem. She drank off the river her dance formed; she ate of the power in every stroke of her sword. The moon rose high into the air and stars appeared before she finally ended her dance.  
  
She lay face-up on the grass under the Sakura tree. She looked up at the sky and sighed with awe.  
  
The heavens were a wonder. Stars shone in all their splendor and the moon radiated serene beauty.  
  
She fell asleep there. Woken the next morning by the soft songs of birds and the light spray of Sakura blossoms over her face.  
  
She got up and walked over to the crystal river her dance seemed to have magically formed the day before.  
  
Cupping some water in her hands, she took a sip and sprayed the rest on her face.  
  
Water droplets seemed to fly in the air and she stood up and spoke, "Are you ready Makata?"  
  
A sinister smirk found it's way to the man's face, "Seems like you've gotten a bit better... it won't help you though."  
  
Sword drawn, he raced up behind her and cut down. Sakura easily stopped his attack in midair. In an instant she had drawn her sword from the sheath and blocked his attack, but even then she wasn't finished.  
  
Her sword was like a river, it flowed around her opponent's sword and sliced down with so much momentum that Makata's sword flew out of his hand and landed ten feet away.  
  
In the same attack she had used to disarm him, Sakura's blade met with the skin of Makata's neck, "Surrender."  
  
"Oh please don't hurt me..." Makata smirked. He aimed a kick at her stomach. Caught off guard, Sakura had to jump away.  
  
Sinister smile never leaving his face, Makata put his two hands together and formed a seal, "I am not so easily beaten." Darkness shrouded the entire garden... much like Dark had.  
  
Sakura merely waved her hand in the air dismissingly, "Nice try... too bad you didn't come a few days earlier... I would have lost."  
  
Confidence burned in her, as Sakura raised her sword and whispered, "Light!"  
  
A bright light shone out in a sphere in the middle of the garden and it erupted into a grand fury of white feathers.  
  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Daijoubu desu ka – Everything alright?  
  
I've decided. Every chapter I update I'm going to put a joke at the end so here it goes:  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were on a camping trip. As they lay down to sleep, Holmes looked up at the starry night and said, "Watson... tell me what you see."  
  
Watson also looked into the sky and said, "I see thousands and thousands of stars."  
  
"And what does it tell you," Sherlock wanted to know.  
  
His response was a long, logical one, "Well... Astronomically, it tells me that there are billions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Theologically, it tells me that God is great and that we are small. Meteorologically, it tells me that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow... what does it tell you?"  
  
"Watson you idiot!" Holmes shouted. "Somebody stole our tent!!"  
  
So... tell me what you think about my story and my joke! 


	34. Mithrian Water

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... but neither do you! MUAHAHAHAHA... sorry.  
  
READ MY NEW FANFIC!!!!!!!!  
  
800 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
"What?!" Makata stumbled, blinded by the light. It seemed to tear at his flesh. He had been totally consumed by darkness and evil.  
  
The light and Sakura's good attacked him unceasingly.  
  
When he looked up, to his surprise, Sakura had a pair of white angel wings on her back and floated in the air.  
  
She was chanting mystical words and in her hands a pink ball of power grew and grew. There were white streaks of lighting surrounding it keeping all of the power trapped inside.  
  
"RELEASE!!" Sakura threw it at him, it's power cut him in two, destroying every fiber of his being. He had been defeated. It was only a matter of seconds before life slipped out of his grasp.  
  
"That was way too easy," Sakura landed lightly on the ground and walked over to him. She seemed to have a look of pity on her face.  
  
She shut her eyes and looked away. However powerful she was, she still hated killing.  
  
With the last reserves of his life, Makata smirked and shot a poisoned needle into her arm and died.  
  
"What?" Sakura stumbled, clutching her arm. "That creep. He just couldn't die without hurting me, could he?"  
  
She shut her eyes and pulled the needle out. She focused all her aura on that one spot, trying her best to kill the poison that was slipping into her body.  
  
"It's no use," she coughed. The poison was too strong. She was dying.  
  
As she collapsed on the ground, Yue suddenly appeared out of Makata's dead body, "Kinomoto-sama! You saved me! ...Kinomoto-sama!"  
  
Rushing to her side Yue cursed, "Poison... Darkwater poison..."  
  
He picked her up and began flying as fast as he could into Watsuki's home. He searched frantically everywhere until he found where Syaoran was.  
  
"Li-san! Kero!" He laid Sakura in the infirmary. "Kinomoto-sama has been poisoned. We must act fast. We have twenty four hours!"  
  
"W-what?" Syaoran got up out of bed, but stumbled. (Remember he's in the medical room still.) His body still was not fully healed yet, but he had regained consciousness.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero flew up to her pale body. Color had drained from her face and she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Explanations will be quick," Yue stated a look of determination on his face. "This is Darkwater poison. The most deadly ever found on Earth. The only way to cure it is to have the one who has been poisoned drink the purest water on earth. That is, the water from the Mithrian Waterfall. Kero turn into your true form and carry Li-san. I'll carry Kinomoto-sama there. We must hurry!"  
  
The three of them didn't even pause for a breath. They were all flying through the air within a second. Syaoran had scribbled a note explaining their absence and telling of their victory over Makata to Watsuki.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Hold on Sakura.  
  
His eyes never left Sakura's small form and worry seemed permanently carved in to his facial features.  
  
It took more than half a day to get to the foot of the waterfall. The only problem was that there was no water coming from the waterfall.  
  
"What the heck?" Syaoran cursed to himself and looked at Yue. "Yue, where does the water come from?"  
  
No response came from the angel-like man as he flew up to the top of the waterfall, Syaoran and Kero right behind him.  
  
"It comes from the spring in this cave... I think something must be plugging it up... there's supposed to be a never-ending supply," he motioned towards the crystal cave in front of them.  
  
It was beautiful. Made up of all sorts of gems and crystals. Syaoran had never seen anything so pure and beautiful.  
  
He would have stopped to gaze at it for forever, but Sakura only had about two hours of life left.  
  
Kero rushed in, Syaoran still on his back, "Let's go then. We don't have any time to waste. Sakura will... soon..."  
  
He stopped there. Even the idea of her dying was just to painful. Syaoran agree full heartedly.  
  
Where is that fountain?! It can't be that hard to find!  
  
They had been searching for a long time now and Syaoran was beginning to panic. Somehow, they just kept ending up at the entrance.  
  
Pounding his fists into the ground, tears began leaking their way out of Syaoran's eyes. "Do we have any hope at all? We have what, a few minutes? Sakura... Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran was holding her body feeling the life slip from her and he began to cry. Something he had not done in a long time.  
  
"Sakura!" tears dripped onto her face and slowly a river of tears came out of her unmoving body as well.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Two small balls of light began to come out of Syaoran and Sakura's bodies. One green, one pink.  
  
They fused making a large white light. Out of it a heart began to take shape.  
  
"Do not lose hope," it's voice was rich and comforting. "I am hope itself I will lead the way... come."  
  
It began floating off in a certain direction. Very quickly, Syaoran, Kero, and Yue joined it.  
  
Within a minute, they were face to face with a crystal fountain. A large diamond had clogged where the opening was supposed to be. (that's what was blocking the water)  
  
'Hope' floated over to it and in an instant both it and the diamond were gone. The fountain filled with water that flowed in a small stream out of the cave.  
  
Scooping water into his hand, Syaoran brought it Sakura's lips. But when he touched her lips to open them, they were cold and hard. '  
  
Still, he persisted and got some of the liquid into her body. He prayed with all his heart that Sakura hadn't already been dead... even Mithrian water couldn't bring back the dead.  
  
Weariness overtook Yue, Kero, and Syaoran as they all fell into a deep sleep at the foot of the fountain.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehehe. Will Sakura live? Or will I just let her die so I can FINALLY end this story? Hm.... It might depend on the number of reviews I get... =P Kidding.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Joke:  
  
A transcript of an actual radio conversation between a US navy ship and Canadian authorities of the coast of Newfoundland in October 1995.  
  
Us Ship: Please divert your course 0.5 degrees South to avoid collision.  
  
CND (Canadian) reply: Recommend you diver you course 15 degrees to the South to avoid collision.  
  
Us ship: This is the captain of a US navy ship. I say again, diver your course.  
  
CND reply: No, I say again, you divert YOUR course.  
  
Us ship: THIS IS THE AIRCRAFT CARRIER US CORAL SEA, WE ARE A VERY LARGE WARSHIP OF THE US NAVY. DIVERT YOUR COURSE NOW!!!!  
  
CND reply: This is a lighthouse, your call. 


	35. Home and Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Yay! 800 reviews!!!!  
  
Samurai Secret  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Groggily, Syaoran awoke from his deep slumber. Rubbing his eyes it took him a minute to remember what had happened before he lost consciousness.  
  
Sakura!  
  
Sitting up straight, his amber eyes scanned the cave. There was Yue and Kero silently bickering... and Sakura!  
  
Sakura was sitting right next to him, smiling. "Good! You're awake. I was worried about you three at first, but when Kero and Yue woke up, I knew you would too!" Sakura grinned and stood up.  
  
She offered a hand to help him up and he took it. First giggling, then laughing, then howling Sakura pointed at his face.  
  
What the?  
  
"W-What's so funny?" Syaoran demanded. But since Sakura was rolling around on the ground, clutching her stomach (from laughter) he didn't get a response until Yue piped up, "Why, go look and see for yourself."  
  
Syaoran's eye twitched when he realized Yue was trying his best (and failing miserably) to keep in his laughter while Kero was on the ground with Sakura.  
  
This is really weird.  
  
Syaoran ran over to the small river of water. Because of it's purity, it was clean enough that he could see his reflection in it... and he did not like what he saw.  
  
Someone had... someone had messed with his face and hair!  
  
On his face, in mud, was a X on one cheek, an O on the other, he had amazingly long eyelashes, a heart on his forehead, snot coming out of his nose, earrings, and to top it all off, a unibrow.  
  
His messy brown hair was ten times messier. It was spiked... not facing forward in one direction, but poking out in all directions and had leaves stuck in it.  
  
"What? Who did this?" Syaoran's eyes became red and smoke blew out of his ears. (BTW this is supposed to be comical.)  
  
Still laughing, Sakura managed to raise a finger and point in the direction of Kero, "K-Kero –laugh- Kero did –laugh- it."  
  
For the next hour or so, all those who passed by would see a crazy brown- haired monster chasing a flying, yellow teddy bear, a man with long silver hair and wings laughing maniacally, and a pretty girl with sparkling emerald green eyes sweatdropping.  
  
"Stupid teddy bear," Syaoran muttered as he doggedly washed his face and hair at the bottom of the waterfall. Sakura had taken off her sandals (I don't know what to call them.) and dipped her small feet into the water.  
  
Playfully, she splashed Syaoran and giggled, "Hurry up. Yue already left to tell Watsuki-san that we are leaving and he's brining our horses too. He should be here in a few minutes."  
  
(Note: She told him to go while Syaoran was still trying to kill Kero since Yue couldn't control himself while watching.)  
  
"Yah. I know. I'm done, really... I can't wait to get back to the institute too," Syaoran sighed and smiled at the thought of home while splashing her back. "Oh, that's right. Shouldn't you be turning into a boy right about now?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Sakura spotted Yue with their horses. He had led them through a shortcut so they arrived very quickly. Running over, she grabbed some clothes and bandages and disappeared behind some trees.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I'm glad we're going back but... I want to stay a girl. I hadn't noticed, but it's a lot easier with not having to fake your voice and such.  
  
... oh well...  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura hopped onto her horse and urged it into a swift trot. "Time to go back to the institute! Syaoran... Your mother will not be mad at us for being gone so long... correct?"  
  
She enjoyed watching him turn pale and panic, "Er... I don't think you've ever seen my mother mad before... it's sort of... frightening. I don't think she will be too upset though... Watsuki-san did tell her why we could not return immediately."  
  
"We better hurry then," Sakura kicked her horse into a gallop.  
  
-----The institute------  
  
Swiftly dismounting, Sakura and Syaoran hurriedly put their horses into the stables and ran into the building.  
  
They both took a deep breath as Syaoran knocked on the door of Yelan's room, "Mother? It's me... and S-Kinomoto... we're back."  
  
Hesitantly, Sakura gently pushed the door open and entered the room, "Yelan- sama?"  
  
No one was in the room. After looking around a bit more, Sakura turned to leave, but bumped into something.  
  
... or someone.  
  
"Eriol! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been? How's Tomoyo?" Sakura glomped the poor blue-haired boy.  
  
"Uh," Eriol had successfully kept Sakura from choking him to death. "Tomoyo is fine... and so am I as you can see... If you were looking for Yelan, she left on a short trip yesterday... seems like you two got lucky."  
  
Syaoran grinned and clapped Eriol on the back, "Come on. Let's go to the dojo and we'll tell you everything that happened... oh yah. Sakura, don't glomp people... you're supposed to be a guy."  
  
"Well then don't call me Sakura!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at the two boys and ran off ahead of them to her 'home.'  
  
"... and that's what happened," Sakura cheerfully told a shocked Eriol.  
  
He immediately regained composure and congratulated both of them, "Well... seeing how you are both either have the same skill level as me or are even better, I guess I won't be your teacher anymore. In fact... I don't think anyone else here is better than you!"  
  
The three laughed together, something they hadn't done in a while, and it felt really good to be able to do it again.  
  
"So, one of these days you two have to show me these new moves of yours... but for now, I bet your tired from your long trip. I'll be going, so see you tomorrow in the dining hall! Yelan will be back late tonight so she'll make sure you two and her have a talk... tomorrow." Eriol grinned evilly as he left the dojo.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to bed. Let's skip dinner, ok?" Sakura yawned and stumbled towards her room.  
  
--  
  
Sakura sat straight up in her futon.  
  
What... what was that? Was that a ghost? B-b-but ghosts don't exist... calm down Sakura...  
  
Noiselessly she got up. Making sure her yukata was tied on tight, she quietly slipped out of her room and walked out of the dojo.  
  
Looking around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When her gaze moved upwards she sighed. It was a full moon, large and lovely. The stars around it, setting a stage and adding to the beauty of the vast, dark sky.  
  
So pretty... !!!!!!!  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
Wh-What was that white thing? It... just flew over the dojo... I swear I saw a... a face on it!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a ghost!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turning around to run in and wake, Syaoran, Sakura screamed again. Something had just touched her right shoulder... it felt like a hand... but was as cold as ice.  
  
To be continued...  
  
MUAHAHAHA. I'm evil like Eriol!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
The Colorado State Department of Fish and Wildlife is advising hikers, hunters, fishermen, and golfers to take extra precautions and to be on alert for bears while in Dillon, Breckenridge, and Keystone areas.  
  
They advise people to wear noise producing devices, such as little bells, on their clothing to alert but not startle the bears unexpectedly. They also advise you to carry pepper spray, in case of an encounter with a bear. It is also a good idea to watch for signs of bear activity.  
  
People should be able to recognize the difference between black bear and grizzly bear droppings. Black bear droppings are smaller and contain berries and possibly squirrel fur. Grizzly bear droppings have bells in them and smell like pepper spray. 


	36. Forgotten Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hehehehe. Sorry for the delay! My internet has been down. It's crazy. I HATE my wireless connection. It's not consistent at all. So if I don't update in a while, it's probably not because I didn't write anything, but because my internet is down... again.

Also... my little brother has a fanfic... it's not the best thing in the world since he's only nine, but it'd be cool if you read it, reviewed, and gave some advice to him. His username is BrotherlyFreak... yah I know... weird. And his story's name is Hidden Ability. The title is kind of a jack off of my Hidden Secrets.

Samurai Secret

Chapter Thirty-six

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's scream reverberated through the air.

Normally, someone would have heard and come running, but it was nighttime, and everyone was in bed in their dorms, which was far away from the dojo.

Syaoran should have come running, but for some reason, he was no where to be seen.

The ice cold hand slowly slid towards Sakura's neck, touching down in a rhythmic pattern, making her skin crawl.

As the hand slowly closed around her neck Sakura's breathing quickened. She took a deep gulp of air, mustering all the courage in her small body, and drew her sword, turning around and slicing the 'ghost' in half, diagonally.

"Yikes!!!!!!" a boy with black hair and closed eyes jumped back. On his chest was a thin red line where Sakura had cut him, and on his hand was a thin sheet of ice, coating his skin. (Don't ask me how he managed to get the ice on his hand, he just did, ok?)

"W-Watch where you're swinging your sword Kinomoto!" Yamazaki looked down at his gi, it had been sliced in half.

"Hoe..." Sakura stood there for a minute, utterly confused, "Weren't you a ghost? Yamazaki... are you a ghost? Wait... you can't be... since you are solid...?"

The boy with never-opened eyes sweatdropped, "Oi... Kinomoto.... How dense are you... really? I was trying to scare you...! But, let's leave that alone for now... can I borrow a bandage?"

There was a thin trickle of blood coming from his cut. It looked small but painful. (Kind of like a paper cut.)

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry, Yamazaki... but you shouldn't have scared me!" Sakura was finally aware of what was happening and was running to get bandages. "By the way... where's Syaoran? What did you do to him?"

"Hm?" Yamazaki ripped the bandage with his teeth and began wrapping it around his chest. "Oh. He's in the bushes somewhere tied up. The others took care of him... he put up a pretty good fight...

"I was watching, but you know, he was in bed and well twenty against one... what are the odds? Besides, I don't think he was fighting back that hard anyway.... I mean he knew us so he didn't want to kill us or anything..."

"Why?" Sakura poked Yamazaki on the cheek. "What did we do to you guys? What's with all this scaring me and tying up Syaoran?"

"Oh. Well it's just revenge for leaving without telling us so long..." he grinned. "And a welcome home party. While we're here talking, the others are setting everything up inside your dojo!"

"What?" Sakura turned towards the dojo and was immediately caught in a headlock.

It was Ichiro, "Hey! Welcome back you no-good don't-tell-people-you're-leaving jerk!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh... thanks and... sorry about that... we kind of couldn't tell you.... We were given a mission in the middle of our original mission so we didn't have time to come back... Ack!"

All the boys had jumped on top of Sakura in a 'doggy pile.'

"Help! –gasp- Need air!"

They complied and got off. When Sakura stood up, she was nearly knocked to the ground again, as each of her friends gave her hardy punches on her shoulder and slaps on her back.

"Let's go in!" Ohjiro grinned and grabbed Sakura's hand to lead her in. The others had already ran inside so Ohjiro stopped and turned to face Sakura.

"Ne... Kinomoto-san... why is your hand so small? After so many years of using the sword.... Surely they would have gotten bigger... unless of course, you were a girl," his gaze was piercing and Sakura was sure he had figured out something was amiss with her.

Beginning to panic Sakura pulled her hand away and began running inside, "Come on Ohjiro! They're going to eat all the food!"

--

Laughing, Sakura told the boys of some of the things that happened. Not all of it of course. She purposely left out Kero and Yue... and her being a girl... and only just brushed the topic of the Clow Cards.

"... and that's what happened!" Sakura grinned at her gaping friends. "You remember Makata, don't you? Well, now he's dead."

"H-H-How can you just say it... just like that! I mean... Makata is supposed to be super strong and super evil right?" Yamazaki and Ichiro were staring at her, Ohjiro was smiling at her, Eriol was giving her a thumbs-up and well... all the others had passed out of drinking too much sake.

(Right, Eriol is there too.)

Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, Sakura smiled, "Um... well... You see... It wasn't THAT hard."

"Kinomoto-san is being modest," Ohjiro was sitting next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

It was probably meant as a friendly act, but Sakura was beginning to blush. The blue-black haired man next to her was very charming and VERY good looking.

Shaking her head furiously, Sakura thought of Syaoran... Syaoran!

"Oh! Where's Syaoran? Is he still tied up?" everyone gave a start at her comment.

Looking around nervously they began to ask each other, "I thought you untied him! No! I thought you did!"

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. They all pointed to the bushes.

She ran over to them and searched for her brown-haired friend... koibito.

Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the ground, "Meh. That's what you get for forgetting about me. Do you know how long I waited?"

Sakura grinned at the boy glaring at her, "But if you could untie the bonds, why didn't you just come join us?"

"I just got them off... that Ohjiro really knows how to tie a knot. It was like he didn't want me to leave... ever!" his wrists were red and there was some blood on them from when Syaoran was trying to get them off.

"Awww... I'm sorry I forgot, here I'll make it all better," Sakura pecked him on the lips.

Syaoran grinned and gave her a swift kiss back and they got up off the dirt.

Sakura waved to the others and yelled, "I found him!"

They were unaware that two black eyes had witnessed their earlier exchange and were now staring at them in jealousy.

To be continued...

Hehehe. I'll leave it at that. I was going to update yesterday, but the service was down so ya.

Sake – a type of Japanese wine.

Koibito - lover

Joke:

Jack had a near-death experience that changed his life forever. One day, Jack went horseback riding. Everything was going fine, until the horse started bouncing out of control. Jack tried with all his might to hang on, but was thrown off. Just when he thought things could not possibly get any worse, his foot got caught in the stirrup. When this happened, he fell head first into the ground. His head continued to bounce harder and harder, and the horse did not stop or even slow down. Just as he was giving up hope and losing all consciousness, the Wal-Mart manager came out and unplugged it.


	37. Tears of Heartbreak

Disclaimer: No, CCS does not belong to me.

To Alanna (reviewer): Um... I'm sorry if you feel as if my story isn't very good... but I assure you I'm not continuing just for reviews! I don't want to end it in a bad way so... also, I did NOT copy the book series you mentioned there.

Ok here's my update rotation (I'll try to stick to this until I get sick of it.):

Tuesday: Samurai Secret

Wednesday: Ice Queen

Thursday: Hidden Secrets

Friday: Some of Wings of Darkness

Weekends: Don't do weekends

Monday: Some of Wings of Darkness

Samurai Secret

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Sakura's POV

Her melodic voice ringing out, Sakura laughed along with the boys as the guys 'attempted' to apologize. (They never actually apologized... they were laughing too hard.)

Holding her stomach and toppling over from laughing, Sakura was surprised not to feel the hard connection from the ground.

Looking up in surprise, her eyes met two black-blue ones. "Ohjiro-san..."

Wow... he's really good looking... ACK! What are you thinking?! Syaoran is the one you love!

I know... but can't I just look? Besides Ohjiro-san thinks I'm a guy.

Flashing her an impossibly charming smile, he helped her up carefully, "You should be more careful Kinomoto-san." Before letting go of her hand, he held it in his for long seconds, his eyes looking gently into hers.

He's just a regular gentleman isn't he? Except... I'm just a guy to him...

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Ohjiro. "Come on! Sake! Let's drink sake!"

Smiling at her koibito, Sakura shook her head and gave him a look that said, 'Nah... Don't hold my liquor very well.'

She stepped out into the moonlight and stared at the beautiful heavens spread out above her. Humming the song First Love, Sakura walked around in the meadow at the back of the dojo.

'_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita _

Niagakute setsunai kaori Ashita no imagoro ni wa 

_Anata wa doko ni irun darou_

_Dare wo omotterun darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi no ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love songu_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugokidasouto shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa _

_Watashi wa kitto naite iru_

_Anatawo Omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in you heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love songu_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gona be my love _

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gona be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and Forever........'_

"You have a lovely voice Kinomoto-san," Ohjiro appeared next to the startled girl and began walking beside her. "It's a beautiful night for a walk... is it not?"

Nodding shyly, Sakura turned pink.

What is he getting at? Does he know I'm a girl? Lovely isn't a word to describe a guy's voice... And why is he flattering me so much? Oh well... I have Syaoran after all...

Smiling down at her (he's taller.), he put an arm around her shoulders, "Sakura..."

Immediately pulling away from him with startled eyes, Sakura backed away a few steps, "What... did you call me?"

"Please... Sakura-san... do not panic... My father is a good friend of yours... and he found out... I won't tell anyone, do not be afraid," his voice was soothing and caring.

Well... Ohjiro-san isn't the type to tell secrets anyway... besides he's really nice... and it's just one less person I have to act all 'guy' around...

Slowly making her way back to Ohjiro, the two again walked side by side. Feeling a little more nervous than before, Sakura asked, "Ano... How long have you known?"

"How long have I known you? Or do you mean you being a girl here..." his hand found it's way to hers. "Well... I've known you for a long time... we used to play together as kids... but when I came here at age six... we didn't play anymore...

"And about you being a guy? Well... I guess when the ball was here... At first I wasn't sure... I mean, maybe your father had another child I didn't hear about since I was here, but then I knew you did NOT have a twin brother so... well there you have it."

His eyes looked her over, "You know... you really have grown over the years Sakura-chan... do you not remember me anymore?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean yes... I do remember you now... it's just I didn't recognize you... you really have changed too."

"Sakura-chan... have you fallen in love with anyone?" this question startled her greatly.

Turning bright pink, Sakura shyly said, "Well..."

Before she could say anything else, Ohjiro turned around and stared into her eyes, "Let me tell you something... I have... I've been in love with this person for a long, long time...

"I haven't been able to see her for so many years... I've loved her from the first time I saw her bright, shining face. I always dream of meeting her once again... and now I have the chance..."

Pulling her close, Ohjiro used one finger on the bottom of her chin to make her look up at him, "Sakura... say you love me too... please..."

Bringing his head lower towards hers, his eyes told her exactly how much he loved her.... And it said that he loved her beyond anything she could imagine.

Shutting her eyes, Sakura took a deep breath and broke away from his grip, "Ohjiro-san.... I am so sorry! But... I..."

She ran away then, leaving a heartbroken Ohjiro there, kneeling in the grass with pain permanently etched into the face, his eyes looked lost and alone... hurt and tattered.

I'm so so sorry Ohjiro-san...

Running into the dojo, Sakura saw that all the others had left... those who had been unconscious from too much sake had been lugged away to their rooms.

Syaoran was there, in the middle of the room cleaning up. Tears streaming from her eyes, she fell into his arms, sobbing hard.

"Sakura! What- What happened?" holding her small form in his arms, Syaoran gently ran his finger through her hair, whispering words of comfort to the crying girl. "... Sakura... tell me what's wrong..."

She shook her head and continued crying into his gi.

Memories of her and her childhood friend flooded into her mind. Images of the two laughing and playing together, having a great time.

Images of them being scolded by their parents for playing in the mud. Images of them dancing around in the grass giggling and tickling each other.

All the while, she had missed the loving look in his eyes. Eyes that told her that she meant much more than just a friend to her.

I'm so sorry...

Ohjiro-chan....

To be continued...

Ano – Um...

Koibito – Lover

The song is First Love by Utada Hikaru. I feel bad for Ohjiro... even if I was the one who made the chapter up...

REVIEW!

In case you need further proof that the human race is doomed through stupidity, here are some actual label instructions on consumer goods:

On Nytol Sleeping Aid: "Warning. May cause drowsiness." One would only hope.

On most brands of Christmas lights: "For indoor or outdoor use only." As opposed to what?

On a Japanese food processor: "Not to be used for the other use." I gotta admit, I'm curious.


	38. Misunderstandings and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Um... I know I'm kind of making this story REALLY long... but I don't want to end it just like that... so this story will end somewhere between 45-50 chapters I guess...

I apologize I'm only updating once a week now... but I have other stories to update as well.

Samurai Secret

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Syaoran's POV

Ohjiro... Sakura... 

I am... jealous? But I should not be... I mean... Ohjiro is my friend...

The amber eyed boy looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms.

I... I love you Sakura... Do you love me too? You must love Ohjiro a lot, if you spent so many, many tears on him.

I have to put a good face on it for Sakura though... I mean, if she loves him... she won't want to hurt my feelings...

Must be very confused right now...

Must love him a lot...

A whole lot... To spend so many tears...

A large piece of Syaoran's heart shattered and fell.

Sakura I love you...

Sakura...

Syaoran gave a start as Sakura began to awaken. "Hm? Where am I...? Oh Syaoran... that's right... _that_ happened."

Sakura's POV

I'm so so so so sorry Ohjiro-san... but I love Syaoran...

"Um... Is Eriol coming over to teach us today?" Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Or is he not coming anymore?"

Syaoran shrugged, "We're both as strong as he is now.... He might come over to spar sometimes, but no more lessons. Don't forget, Mother is throwing us a party today at dinner I guess... that's what Eriol said... right?"

"That's right..." Sakura got up on her feet and walked towards her room, "I'll be out in a second... wait for me, ok?"

"Ok."

Ugh. My head hurts... Good thing Syaoran understands. He's so kind... he didn't seem upset when I told him what happened... he said it wasn't my fault...

Running a comb through her hair, Sakura looked at her reflection in a mirror. The dojo had just recently imported it from some foreign land... it was much better than the old pieces of glass she used to use.

Hm... how much longer? How much longer must I act like someone other than me? Would everyone hate me if I told them who I was? Would they disregard me and say that girls can't be samurai?

Shaking herself out of such thoughts, Sakura scolded herself as she returned to where Syaoran was standing.

Don't be silly. I shouldn't complain. I was begging Mother and Father to let me come... now I want even more! I'll become greedy soon.

"Actually... I'm going to go train... I'm skipping breakfast..." Sakura plastered a smile on her face, trying to forget about everything. About lying to her friends... about... Ohjiro.

A concerned look crept across Syaoran's face, "Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you? I can... you know."

Sakura's face immediately brightened.

Yay! I've wanted to spar with Syaoran for a while now... this'll be the perfect chance! Some light fighting... it'll take my mind off... things.

Running in and grabbing her sword Sakura smiled.

I have to stop thinking so much. I'll apologize to Ohjiro later... make it clear to him that Syaoran is the only one in my heart.

"WINDY!!!!" the two fighters in the meadow yelled simultaneously. White globes exploded as the sword clanged together in sharp contact.

"Daijoubu?" Syaoran and Sakura asked each other at the same time.

They laughed and got up. Sakura walked over to the spot where she had rejected Ohjiro. Sad and painful memories flooded her mind as she pictured that night.

Ohjiro...

A single tear fell out of the corner of her eye.

Syaoran's POV

"Sakura! What's wrong," his voice showed obvious worry for the girl with tears in her eyes.

She turned, looked at him, and smiled, "Nothing is wrong... I just... this... This is where me and Ohjiro met last night."

Met? Did she plan to meet him already? So it didn't just happen... it's been... going on for a while...

"Oh... I see... why are you crying though?"

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip in uncertainty. As if she wasn't sure if she wasn't sure if she should tell him something.

What can't she tell me? That's she's in love with... someone other than me?

"Ne... Syaoran... How do you... how do you let someone down... tell them you don't love them... easily?"

How... how could she say this to me? Let me down easily? What? I... I...

Another part of Syaoran's heart fell and shattered.

"You don't let them down easy. It's impossible. You tell them straight and break their heart," Syaoran whispered harshly and left.

Sakura... You really don't love me after all...

Sakura's POV

What? What? Syaoran!!!!!!

"What do you mean... Syaoran!" Sakura ran after him and tugged on the sleeve of his gi. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Leave. Me. Alone. For. A. Bit. Please." Syaoran's voice was strained and in pain.

What?

The confused and sad girl watched her most beloved one walk away from her.

-To where Ohjiro is. In a sake stand. (Or something... bars of the past.)-

A handsome young samurai downed his tenth bottle of sake. (Holds his liquor fairly well. =P)

"Have you ever been rejected before?" his slurred speech was almost impossible to understand, but the person sitting next to him seemed very intent on what he was saying.

"Yes. Yes I have... have you? I'm sorry, why don't you tell me about it?"

Ohjiro's eyes were foggy, "You understand? Let me tell you then... It was my childhood friend... Kinomoto Sakura..."

The man's attention seemed tripled.

"Yesterday... just yesterday... at the samurai institue..."

The stranger hung on every word that dripped from Ohjiro's mouth.

"I confessed to her... My undying love.... She rejected me... she has a thing for Syaoran."

"Syaoran?"

"He's the next Li Clan leader... his mother runs the institute."

"He knows she's a girl?"

"Yes... actually I'm not sure..."

The man slapped Ohjiro on the head to keep him from falling asleep.

"Sakura... childhood... love... her... rejected me... my... beautiful... little... samurai..."

Blackness filled the vision of the drunk boy.

"So... Kinomoto Sakura... I finally found you... you... and your secret."

To be continued...

BWAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll leave you there to die... until next week.

Joke:

Three nuns were sitting at a football game.

Three men were sitting behind them, but since it was hard for them to see with people in front, they decided to badger the nuns into leaving.

The first guy said, "I'm moving to Idaho.... I hear there are only 50 Catholics living there."

The second guy said, "No. No. No. I'M moving to Montana... I hear there are only 30 Catholics living there."

The third guy said, "Well, I'm moving to New Jersey... really there are only 10 Catholics there!"

On of the nuns turned around and said, "Why don't you go to hell?"

A second nun turned around and said, "Yah!"

The third nun turned around and said, "Don't worry. There are no Catholics there!"


	39. I told

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT CCS!!!!!!!!

Now that that's over with, I have a NEW STORY everyone!!!!! It's called Surfacing Memories. It's about how at the end of the second movie; Hope didn't restore Syaoran's love for Sakura. Instead, it gave them a chance by sending them to an alternate world, where they have no memory of each other. So PLEASE READ!!!!

Samurai Secret

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Sakura's POV

Syaoran... what's wrong? Syaoran...

Sakura's entire day was quiet and brooding. She could be seen walking the grounds with a sad and downcast look on her face... a mixture of pain and confusion.

"Kinomoto... daijoubu?" it was Ichiro, Ohjiro's brother. "You seem down today... is everything ok? And... by the way, have you seen Ohjiro anywhere? I haven't seen him since well... two nights ago. He's skipping class and everything!"

"What?" shock registered in Sakura's face as her heart squeezed in guilt. "Ohjiro-chan..."

Ichiro gave a strange look, "Ohjiro-chan? Why do you call him that?"

"Eh..." Sakura looked around nervously. "I mean Ohjiro-_san_. I just messed up in saying it is all."

"Oh. I see. Well, if you see him, send him my way. I'm going to give a him a LONG lecture about skipping class," Ichiro patted her head like she was a little dog and walked away.

Syaoran's POV

Sakura... am I really that worthless? What happened? You knew Ohjiro before we went on the trip to kill Makata... I don't think you loved him then... so why, when we were finally happy together...

... why did you change your mind?

Syaoran walked into the dining hall. It was dinner, and he was getting hungry.

"Li-san!" someone called his name. "Congratulations! I hear you killed Makata!" He turned his head around and stared at the person in surprise, "Well... I didn't really-"

"And I hear the two of you have gotten a lot stronger!!!!!"

How does everyone already know all of this?

Just then, Eriol walked up and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "You _know_ Yamazaki could never keep his mouth shut.

Grinning for the first time that day Syaoran punched Eriol lightly on the shoulder, "Yah well, aren't you his accomplice? You two are always telling those stories together. It's your fault I can't tell what's a lie and what's the truth anymore!

"I told my mother what you told me. That monkeys in Beijing actually were born under the sea, but she just told me I was nuts."

"Ah... Well..." Eriol's eyes gleamed as he told Syaoran about how the monkey's _ancestors_ were born under the sea. Nowadays they were born above sea level."

"Oh... I see..." Syaoran hung on every word coming out of his friends mouth.

Oh... so that's how it is...

Sakura's POV

"Eriol! Syaoran!" Sakura walked by and somehow managed to beam brightly at the two of them. "Let's go! There's a party just for us, right Syaoran?"

The object of her affection didn't reply, instead his mouth became a tight line and he walked over to the head of the table, completely ignoring her.

The fake smile she wore dropped immediately, "Eriol... did I do something? Why is Syaoran like this?"

Why?

Her urgent voice made Eriol smile, "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Ok..."

Sakura walked and shyly sat next to Syaoran, giving him a small smile, "Syaoran... daijoubu?"

"Yah. I'm fine," his response was short and harsh. Sakura visibly winced at his cold demeanor.

"Ano... Syaoran... I don't think you-"

"Everyone!" Yelan clapped her hands together for attention. "Tonight, we're celebrating the return of two of our finest samurai; my son, Syaoran. And Kinomoto!!"

The clapping, whistling, and cheering lasted for a whole five minutes. Apparently the two of them were quite popular.

"Yes. Yes. It is good to have them back, but I have a very important announcement to make... During their trip, the two of them have... defeated and.... Killed Makata."

The room was dead silent. Cricket sounds could be heard from far outside.

Apparently Yamazaki hadn't told quite _everyone_ about their little adventure.

"Yes... Makata is dead, thanks to our two fine samurai here. This dinner is for them!"

Everyone cheered again, but this time wonder filled their eyes. Two _students_ had defeated Makata. _The_ Makata.

Sakura sighed. Syaoran had already left without her. The party had lasted for a long time. Right now, it was well past midnight.

Syaoran... What is WRONG?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

She felt like ripping out her hair in confusion. One moment the two of them were madly and happily in love, the next he's acting like she was poison.

Do you not love me, Syaoran?

"Sakura!"

"Don't yell that out someone might hear... you..." Sakura stopped and turned around.

Who knows my name is Sakura?

Ohjiro ran up, panting, "I'm so sorry. So so so so sorry. Sakura-chan... Sorry."

"Ohjiro-chan... what's wrong, daijoubu?"

"There's nothing wrong with me... actually everything is wrong with me. I'm worthless!" he began frantically shaking.

Sakura's eyes darted back in forth in confusion, "Tell me, Ohjiro-chan... what' is wrong? What happened? Tell me."

"I'm so so sorry Sakura-chan... I was drunk! I'm not even sure it happened! But I think... I think... I..."

"Yes Ohjiro-chan. You what?"

"I told someone about you. About you being a girl.. and being here. I'm so so so sorry."

Ice fear gripped Sakura, but as she looked at the boy shaking on the ground her heart went out to him and she tried to soothe his fears.

"Ohjiro-chan... it's ok. You're not even positive it happened right? And what are the chances that the person you talked to even really cared? He doesn't know me or you. Everything will work out..."

Sakura scooped the now sobbing boy into her arms and gently patted his back, humming small songs in his ear.

She was unaware of the two, hurt amber eyes watching the two of them. Their owner promptly left and walked away.

To be continued...

Yah. I know. Not a lot of progress. I'll make it up to ya'll though! I'm going a little out of order with my update schedule because of my new story.

I think I'll be updating this story more often now. So you don't have to wait a week for the next chapter to come out.

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!

Daijoubu – everything alright

Ano – Um

Joke:

A woman had a fight with her husband so she ended up walking on the beach, fuming, while her husband was in the city.

As she walked along the shoreline, she noticed something gleaming in the water so she walked over and picked it up.

It was a magical lamp. So she began rubbing it and poof out came the genie.

"I will grant you three wishes."

The woman smiled, "Ok I want-"

"Wait. I'm just going to let you know. Whatever you wish for, your husband receives double."

"What?!" the woman screamed. "That is SO NOT FAIR!!!!!"

The genie just shrugged.

The woman thought about it and finally decided. She really needed some things anyway, "I want a million dollars."

poof

In front of her appeared a million dollars, but somewhere in the city, two million dollars appeared before her husband.

"I also want a mansion."

poof

Right there on the beach was a nice mansion overlooking the sea, but somewhere in the city, her husband received two mansions.

"Wait, so whatever I wish for, my husband receives double?"

"The genie nodded."

"Ok then. Genie, I want you to scare me _half to death_."


	40. Do they know?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hehehehe. I told you I wouldn't wait until next week to update my story.

Samurai Secret

Chapter Forty

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Is it true?! Kinomoto! Wake up!" an extremely crazy Yamazaki ran into Sakura's room, screaming his head off.

What the heck?! Yamazaki?

Since it was only four in the morning, Sakura was quite irritated and promptly bopped him on the head with a wooden stick, "Good morning Yamazaki-kun, how may I help you?"

"Is it true?" the boy just pushed the wooden stick off of his head totally unfazed by the small bump growing on his noggin. "Are you really..."

Sakura's face turned white.

What is he getting at? Am I really... what? Did he find out I was a girl? Did the man Ohjiro talk to really tell anyone?

"One of the five top fighters here now?"

Sakura fell down anime style. When she got up she laughed nervously, "Well... yes... I guess I am now."

"That's amazing," the boy's never opening eyes seemed to almost open. "How did you do it?"

"Err... Well..." Sakura fumbled with her words. Luckily for her, Syaoran entered the scene, "We learned a few really cool techniques is all. You know from some of those hidden masters that only train people discreetly."

"Oh...." Yamazaki grinned. "Did you know that some of those masters-"

Bam. Out came the wooden stick. The two left Yamazaki unconscious in the room and left for breakfast.

In the hall, there were a lot of mumbling about top five samurai and there were the occasional mentions of Sakura and Syaoran's 'trip.'

"SILENCE!!!!!" Li Yelan stood up and banged her fist on the table. Needless to say, the entire room was dead silent after that. Yelan rarely lost her temper, no one dared to make her angry, but when she _was_ angry she was VERY scary.

"THIS IS NOT SOCIAL HOUR!!! THIS IS BREAKFAST!!! SILENCE WILL REIGN HERE!!!"

"Yes, Yelan-sama," the whole room chorused.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, nervously, "Ano... Syaoran..."

"................"

"Is something wrong? I mean... you've been avoiding me lately..."

Syaoran's POV

So when's she going to just come out and tell me that she doesn't like me and is going after Ohjiro?

"..................................."

"Um.... Syaoran? Why? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"......................................"

"Can you say something... please?"

"......................... Something."

How could I speak to you? You're breaking my heart. Last night.... I wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing just shattered. It hurts so.... So.... Bad.

"That's not what I meant!"

"..................................."

It was Sakura's turn to get mad, "Listen here Li Syaoran. What has been going on? I demand to know!"

".........................."

"Why won't you tell me?" Sakura whispered. "Don't you love me anymore?"

How.... How dare she say that! She's the one that doesn't love _me_. How could she even... how....

"Sakura..." his growl was low so no one could hear him. "How... dare.... You...."

Syaoran stood up and stalked out of the main hall, leaving the entire hall in confusion, and Sakura with small tears in her eyes.

"Syaoran... what's wrong?"

I can't believe she still loves him... after he told!!!

Syaoran stormed around the dojo.

He TOLD!!! _I_ never told!!!! Why... does life hate me? I didn't have any friends besides Eriol before she got here... when she did... I felt maybe I had suffered all those long years to be redeemed right then... but... life hates me.

"Chikuso!" Syaoran slammed him fist hard into the ground. "Chikuso! Chikuso! Chikuso!!!!!!!!!"

Putting his head in his hands, Syaoran moaned as he sat on a large rock.

The day was sunny and peaceful. It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold, and Syaoran could not resist laying down and falling asleep on the rock.

Sakura's POV

Syaoran... Syaoran... Syaoran... Syaoran....!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG?!?!?!

Nearly tearing out her hair in confusion she bumped into Eriol, "Eriol... have you talked to Syaoran yet?"

"Calm down, Sakura," Eriol took her hands and patted them, soothingly. "I was going to, but I found him asleep on a rock. He seemed so peaceful... I didn't want to wake him."

"Oh..." Sakura turned and began walking away.

"KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura turned, surprised, "Nani?"

"KINOMOTO!!!!!! Is it true?" it was Yamazaki again. Sakura sighed, "Yamazaki... I already gave you your answer in the morning... remember?"

"No.... it's not that!"

What? If it's not that....

Eriol looked over at them, worried.

"Is it true... that.... You're leaving?"

Sakura fell down anime style, "No... Yamazaki... I am not leaving."

"Oh ok!" he left in a flash.

Sakura shook her head and began walking away, but this time stopped because she was receiving odd looks from a group of samurai passing her by.

What the...? Oh, I shouldn't think too much about it. It's probably Yamazaki telling everyone that I'm not leaving or somethimg.

"KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yamazaki!" Sakura shouted. "What is it _this_ time."

"Um..." this time he seemed more quiet.... More unsure.

What is it this time? Do I have horns on my butt?

Yamazaki looked Sakura over, "Well... you see... there's this rumor that's been going around... and I thought about it and..."

"What?" Sakura's eyebrows were raised.

Yamazaki took a deep breath, "Are you a girl?"

To be continued...

BWAHAHAHAHA. Another cliffy. You're going to be getting a string of them since the story is coming to a close... kind of... sort of... a few more chapters...

Um... school is just about to start, so updates might be a little weird during the school year. I've been feeling really burdened with updating all my stories so yah. I'm trying to finish this one quickly.

Joke:

A pastor died and went to heaven.

When got there, he was given a mansion. A really nice mansion. Nice and big, and very well furnished.

An angel was giving him a tour of heaven, he saw that a taxi driver had a castle.

Turning to the angel he asks, "Why does a _taxi driver_ have a _castle_ while _I_ have only a _mansion_?"

"Well," The angel responded. "Tell me. What happened when you preached."

"People were saved! Well... some people left... and some people... slept... but still! Some people were saved!" the Pastor answered.

The angel shrugged and said, "Yes, when you preached, people slept. But let me tell you, when this guy drove, everyone prayed."


	41. They know

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hehe. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to stick to my update schedule for much longer... school is starting to butt into my time. Sorry. I won't stop updating... it might just come a little slower... that's all.

BTW. For all those in Florida, I hope you all got through Hurricane Frances fine... I watched the news... it was scary.

If anyone wants to IM me or e-mail me to talk about my story or the anime and suck you're welcome to do so. My AIM : animegirl260

Samurai Secret

Chapter Forty-One

Sakura blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"NANI?!?!?!" Sakura screamed causing quite a few people to turn around and stare. "W-What are you talking about?"

"It's true isn't it? You're a girl," Yamazaki's normally agreeable closed eyes were now open, revealing the sharp brown eyes that he always hid.

He circled her a few times, "I've always noticed... you had a big secret. Why is it you were allowed to stay with Syaoran instead of your own room? Why is it no one has ever heard you first name? Why is it..." He smiled, "That you look so pretty... even though you were supposed to be a boy?"

"Uh... I don't know what your talking about...?" Sakura stuttered. She looked around frantically for help.

"Can you prove that you're a boy?" Yamazaki's voice was at first harsh, but when he noticed the discomfort and panic on his friend's face his voice softened. "I know you can't... but it's okay... it doesn't change the fact that you're my friend."

Sakura looked up in surprise then smiled, "Thank you... but please... don't tell anyone..."

"Too late," Syaoran ran up. "Word is already out. Mother is furious that you let your cover get blown."

"Sorry..." Sakura whispered looking down. Those few phrases were the most he had said to her in a long time... and they weren't kind phrases either.

Shoulders drooping a little, Syaoran shut his eyes and managed a weak smile at her, "Don't worry... everything will be ok..."

"Everyone... hates me.... Yes?" Sakura murmured, eyes still downcast. "I lied to them... I'm a girl pretending to be a boy... they all... hate me..."

"No! I... don't hate you... neither does Yamazaki... I'm sure all our friends would understand," Syaoran tried to cheer her up. Whether she loved him or not, he would always love her... always be there for her.

Sakura's watery emerald eyes looked up at him in confusion, "Then why have you been avoiding me all this time?"

Syaoran signaled for Yamazaki to leave the two of them alone, and to go tell the others what had happened. They were going to need a lot of supporters and friends in this situation.

"I... It's too hard for me... since I'll always love you... and you won't... and," Syaoran's voice was tired and heavy. It was obvious that his love for Sakura had burdened him to the point of misery for some time already.

Sakura's POV

"Syaoran..." Sakura put two of her hands around her precious beloved's face. "I will _always_ love you... how could you feel any different?"

How? Did I do something to make you feel rejected?

Shocked easily registered in Syaoran's eyes as he stared at her, "What? Don't you... love... Ohjiro? I've been watching you two for some time... And when you asked me how to let someone down easy... I can't believe you asked me that..."

What?

"Ano... Syaoran... what are you talking about? I thought you understood when I explained everything to you... you didn't seem so upset... I wasn't going to let _you_ go... I was going to say no to Ohjiro-chan..." Sakura covered her mouth when she said the last word.

Oh...

"Ohjiro-chan?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "On first name basis too, I see. Don't deny it... I saw you two last night, cuddling together..."

That!

"No! That wasn't what you think! He was upset..." Sakura defended her long-time friend. "Yes... I realized that. He told someone that you were a girl... that's how everyone knows right now... and I figure," Syaoran eyes closed in pain. "If you can forgive him for that... you must love him a lot."

Sakura's eyes opened wide in realization.

All this time... Syaoran was hurt... by me... because I didn't bother to explain... He thought, when I asked him how to reject someone, he thought I was talking about him! He must have felt so... so...

"Oh Syaoran... I'm so sorry I didn't explain earlier," Sakura smiled and cupped a hurt Syaoran's face in her hands. "The only person I'll ever love like that... is you. Ohjiro was my childhood friend... it hurts to break the heart of someone important to you."

"Sakura..." Syaoran bit his lip hard to keep tears from leaking out. No matter what the circumstance, he still had his pride. Smiling he looked down at her, "Thank you. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

The two were startled by loud shouts, "RUN!!!!!"

It was their friends, all of them, including Ohjiro, "RUN!!!!"

The two quickly assessed the problem. There was a group of extremely upset samurai running towards Sakura... ready to accuse and destroy.

"Let's go," Syaoran took Sakura's hand and the small group of friends sprinted swiftly towards the dojo.

Upon reaching their home, they all stopped running, and turned around to face their classmates... very... angry classmates.

"Where is she? Kinomoto Sakura! How _dare_ you lie to all of us! Not to mention... pretend to be a boy!" a boy with spiked, black hair stepped forward, eyes blazing.

Syaoran instinctively stood in front of Sakura, protecting her.

Syaoran...

"SILENCE!" Eriol's voice rang throughout the entire vicinity. Everyone obeyed and became quiet while looking over in his direction. With him, was Yelan, Kero (Lion form), and Yue.

Stalking over to Syaoran and Sakura, Eriol gave them a small smile before turning to the crowd, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's a girl!" the one who had shouted at Sakura before did so again.

One delicate eyebrow raised, Eriol looked at everyone, "Yes... those who are referred to as 'she' are often females."

"Stop you mind games Eriol," Yelan raised her head up, commanding everyone's attention. "All of you. Lay one hand on the girl and I swear you will not live to see tomorrow."

Silence and shock filled the samurai. Just who was Kinomoto Sakura that Yelan would protect her.

Suddenly, Touya and Yukito came running in. Ignoring all the surprised faces of the students, they, along with Yue and Kero stood next to Syaoran, protecting the girl from the samurai.

"You have a problem with my sister?" Touya challenged. The challenge was not accepted. Everyone looked up to Touya and Yukito... the fact that she was his sister, was not one that they had considered earlier.

"Quiet Touya," Yelan pushed him aside gently and stared into Sakura's emerald orbs, voice strangely gentle. "Sakura... we had a bargain. Keep your identity hidden, and you are allowed her... you didn't keep your end of our bargain."

"I'm sorry," Sakura's head was again facing the ground, ashamed. "Wait!" Ohjiro ran up and blocked Sakura from Yelan. "It's all my fault, I...!"

In one fluid motion, Syaoran pushed the boy back where he came from and looked at his mother, "Mother... You know as well as I do that Sakura did not tell anyone... I believe, your accusation was unfair."

Taking a deep breath Syaoran glared at all the other samurai daring them to disagree with him, "As the rule not allowing females to be trained here is unfair."

"What?" loud shouts began chorusing through the crowd, but were immediately silenced by Syaoran next comment.

"Anyone care to prove me wrong?"

"Stop it, Syaoran," Sakura gathered her courage and stepped past her circle of protectors. "I'm sorry I lied... but would I have been able to train with you otherwise? Why is it you all hold such hard grudges against girls?"

"They're weak! Cooking and cleaning is women's work!" the same voice shouted out again. It seems he was their spokesperson.

Emerald eyes turning hard Sakura shouted, "Is that so! And who are you to claim that? Where did this idea come from in the first place. Just because we're better at cooking than men?! Who are _you_ to say what place I belong in?"

"I..." he seemed at a loss for words, "Women are weak."

"Ha! Weak! Anyone dare try to take me on? Prove to me that you're all so much better than me... a little girl," Sakura shouted. When she was met with no response, she shut her eyes and took deep breaths, calming down.

"When I was a 'boy,'" she began a little more quietly. "You all loved me. I was strong, friendly, and interesting to you all... why is it so different now that I'm a girl?"

To be continued...

I'll leave you there for now, since I'm evil.

Joke:

A man was interested in purchasing a horse, so when he saw the sign "HORSE FOR SALE" on a church, he immediately went in and bought it.

Walking out and talking with the pastor, the elderly man blessed him and helped him onto the horse, "Now sonny, before you can ride, you need to know the commands for this horse."

"To make it trot just say 'Hallelujah.' To make it gallop, say 'Praise the Lord,' and to make it stop just say, 'Amen.'"

With that, the old pastor left.

Excited to get started, the young man said, "Hallelujah!" The horse's trot was steady, but he wanted to go faster, "PRAISE THE LORD!!!!"

The horse ran fast, and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster until the young man spotted that they were going to run off a cliff.

Because he was so terrified, he forgot all the commands and just went to praying, "Lord. Please... save me! AMEN!"

The horse stopped, merely inches away from the edge of the cliff.

Filled with thankfulness and relief the man threw up his arms and shouted, "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!"


	42. It's Ok what? a baby!

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to CCS, though I wish I did.

Sorry for the late update. I hope you all like this story! It's coming to a close in the next few chapters... HOMEWORK SUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Ok, now that that's done... on with the story!

BTW, there are a lot of corny lovey-dovey moments, so I apologize. I just figured, it _is_ a romance story after all... and I don't have that many mushy moments so I figured I needed one.

Samurai Secret

Chapter Forty-Two

Sakura's POV

Silence could be heard throughout the institute grounds.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and held her hand and smiled at her, "Do any of you oppose to her staying here? ... I know I don't. She's important to me."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise. Her vision became misty as her emerald eyes started watering and crystal teardrops began sliding down her face.

Syaoran...

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, as she turned and hugged him. His words meant so much to her. He'd just declared something very special, something very powerful in front of all his peers. They might reject him but he didn't care.

Syaoran... My Syaoran... I love you... thank you so much.

A few whispers could be heard throughout the crowd but Syaoran paid no heed to them as he smiled down at the bundle of beauty in his arms.

Looking up momentarily, he glanced at his mother who, to his absolute surprise nodded happily at him. He grinned back before looking back down at the person closest to his heart.

"Koishii... we still have some unfinished matters to clear up," he smiled as Sakura nodded into his chest and gently wiped her tears away, beaming at him lovingly.

Syaoran, you've never said anything like this to me before... well... not with such conviction... such... raw honesty.

Sakura turned and faced the crowd again, her hair blowing in the soft wind, "Do you want me to leave? Am I truly worth nothing to you all?"

The spokesperson of the crowd stared at the two for a few moments, eyes darting between the two of them. Then he glanced at everyone else, and sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat, "I give up. Oi! Li! Take care of her. And... Kinomoto-san... I'm sorry."

Sakura was surprised when the boy walked over to her and bowed his apology before whispering in her ear, "By the way, I'd be honored if you teach me how to improve my skills sometime."

Laughing, Sakura nodded at him and then glanced at everyone else. They had sheepish smiles on their face as they grinned at the two of them before they turned and left.

Yue seemed ready to take off and force each and every one of them to stop and apologize to her, but was stop by a quick wave of Sakura's hand, "No Yue... It's fine."

"Li! You sly dog!" Yamazaki swung an arm around his friend. "And to think you never told us you had a girlfriend. Oh well! Have fun you two!"

Their group of friends waved as they two walked towards their dorms, ready to carry on their normal lives. With the exception of Ohjiro who merely bowed to them before following his loud friends at a distance.

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed at the comment as they watched Eriol and Yelan descending down the hill of the dojo, towards their own chambers.

"Ano... Yelan-sama..." Sakura ran up to Syaoran's mother. "Um... I..." She stopped talking when the woman leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before continuing to leave.

Sakura was startled, but pleased as she blushed again and walked back to Syaoran who was currently arguing loudly with her brother.

"TOUYA!" Sakura stomped on her brother's foot. "Leave Syaoran alone!"

"Yes, Touya, let's leave both of them alone," Yukito smiled and forcibly dragged Touya down the hill with Kero and Yue following in suit.

"So it's just the two of us now, huh..." Syaoran grinned at Sakura. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you... I should have known you would always be there for me, always love me."

Sakura's eyes turned towards him as she glomped him happily, "You can make it up to me later, koishii! But really! I never thought they'd leave us alone... not to mention forgive me that quickly!"

"Err... power of love?" Syaoran gave her a silly smile and she scrunched her nose up. "That is so cheesy, Syaoran!"

Syaoran just chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips.

--Night--

Normal POV

"MOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sat up in bed for the second night in a row. "LI SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Scrambling and quick, panicky footsteps could be heard making their way towards her room.

"Sakura! What is it?" her door slammed open and in ran a surprised and tired looking Syaoran.

Sakura put an extremely cute (by Syaoran's standard) glare on her face as her eyes bore into him, "It's all your fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"All my fault?"

"Yes! I can't believe you left Kenshin all alone you baka!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran's face became suspicious, "Who is this... Kenshin?"

"W-W-Who is he?!" Sakura sputtered not believing her ears. "I can't believe you don't remember who your own _son_ is!!!!!!!!!!"

"I... have a son...?"

Shock.

Sakura's face immediately flamed red (Not her traditional pink, but red. Yes, she's _that_ embarrassed) as she realized what she had been saying.

"Uh... that's not what I meant! Er... just forget... what I said... accident." Sakura turned her face away from Syaoran desperately trying to calm herself down. "Just forget it... please..."

Syaoran grinned when he guessed what had happened and walked over to where she was sitting, putting his arms around her and asked, "So... is Kenshin _our_ son?"

Sakura looked down and muttered something along the lines of, "....... Stupid dream........."

Holding his hands to his stomach, Syaoran began cracking up, tears coming to his eyes. "I- laugh cannot believe laugh you dreamt about laugh our laugh baby laugh"

Putting an irresistibly cute frown on her face Sakura glared at him, stopping him in mid-laugh, "And... is there something wrong with that?"

"No... No! Oh, don't be mad! Sakura... Sakura..." Syaoran grinned and put his arms around her again, rocking her gently, soothing her pride. "Don't be mad at me please... Aww... Sakura... It was just really... unexpected."

Sakura's face was still slightly pink as she tried to pull his arms off of her.

He just held tighter cooing in her ear, trying to calm her down. She was just glad he had stopped laughing.

Pulling her even closer to him Syaoran let out a small chuckle, causing Sakura stiffen. He rubbed her arm absentmindedly as stopped laughing, "Sakura... I think Kenshin is a kawaii name."

Sakura stared up into his eyes in surprise, only to find that he was slowly lowering his face down onto her, kissing her lips.

"SYAORAN NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura whacked him away and kicked him out of her room.

Slamming the door on him Sakura shouted, "Don't you EVER tease me like that again!!!"

Syaoran just sat outside the door, laughing a little, rubbing his sore rump. He had to remember that Sakura had good kicks.

Her emerald eyes softened as Sakura leaned against the door, listening to Syaoran whisper, "Oyasumi, Sakura-koishii."

To be continued...

Yah... a lot and nothing happened in this chapter... confusing isn't it? Well... I like the second half a lot better, it's sweet and cute. The first part was kinda lovey-dovey mushy stuff... it bugs me but oh well.

R&R or I'll never forgive you all and stop updating!!!!!!

Joke:

I asked the children in my Sunday School class, "If I sold my house and my car, held a big garage sale, and gave all my money to the church, would I get into heaven?"

"No!"

Then I said, "If I cleaned the church every day, mowed the yard, and kept everything neat and tidy, would I get into heaven?"

Again the answer was, "No!"

"Well," I continued. "Then how can I get to heaven?"

A five-year-old boy shouted, "You gotta be dead!"


	43. Let's have a talk

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine... what form of suicide do you think is appropriate?

Hehehe. Sorry again for the late updates. I've decided I'm going to focus on updating this fic since it's almost at its end.

0 I'm so happy oh so happy!!!!!!!!! ... but I really can't tell you why!

I've read a million ramblings now by other authors from different fanfics now... I think I'll put some in too! I'm not very good at coming up with ramblings though....

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... Sorry I had Starbucks... really hyper... it's four in the morning right now.... Really really tired. Did you know that everyone in my family gets really hyper when they're either hungry or tired or both?

LALALALALALALALALALLALALACCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Samurai Secret

Chapter Forty-Three

Syaoran's POV

Darkness seemed to fade as Syaoran wearily rubbed his eyes and sat up in his futon. Not hearing any sounds coming from around the dojo he decided that Sakura was still asleep.

Quietly getting up, Syaoran dressed and left his room, making his way slowly to Sakura's.

Hm... I wonder if she slept well... had another dream about our little Kenshin?

The thought made him smile.

He tried to be as silent as possible as he peeked in, but what was in the room made shock and worry register in his mind.

No one was there...

Running into the room he looked around frantically searching for a sign. Anything... what had happened to Sakura?

His eyes widened as he saw a note pinned to the wall. Rushing over to it, he hurriedly read the contents.

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.

But if she was just going into town for a while why didn't she wake him up? He would have gone wit her.

Shaking his head, Syaoran walked out of the dojo and looked at the clear morning sky.

I've been too concentrated on her lately... not that that's a bad thing. I need to get out some more... maybe I should go out and practice in the meadow...

The clouds passed overhead slowly, but what caught his eye was a particularly large one shaped as a Sakura blossom.

"Hm..." Syaoran smiled and grabbed his sword.

--

Swinging the long, deadly blade around for a while, Syaoran thought of all the things he could practice. Finally deciding on a normal kata that Eriol had taught him the year before, Syaoran began.

His weapon began making a series of intricate patterns while his body flowed along with it. The entire dance was very refreshing and focused.

Completing his kata, Syaoran let out a long sigh.

There's nothing to do... I really wish Sakura would have waited for me... I would have gone... I wouldn't be so bored right now.

Laying down on the grass, Syaoran continued staring at the blue... so very blue heaven above him, wondering to himself what real angels and such looked like... what would it be like if he could fly up on the clouds...

He drifted off into sleep, dreaming about his Sakura angel and how he thought he had forgotten something extremely important that day...

--

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was everybody? And why was everyone who was present ignoring him? Even Eriol had seemed distant.

Pacing to his mother's room he knocked, but received no answer. He frowned.

Why is Mother not in her room?

Knocking slightly louder, Syaoran began to lose patience. Just as he was about to just open the door Eriol walked up. "Oh. Yelan-san is going into town today."

Syaoran stared at the older man's retreating figure.

That was the most he's said to me today... and it was just one sentence!!!! Urgh. This is really starting to bother me... and why do I get this uncanny feeling that I've forgotten something?

He clenched his fists as he stormed out of the building, causing several people to turn around and stare.

What are they looking at? They've ignored me all day! Great. Now they're frowning at me! It's like I'm _supposed_ to be happy today. UGH!!!!!!

"Sakura!" Syaoran stomped into the dojo, but smacked himself in the head, remembering that she had gone out.

"Oi Li!"

Syaoran turned, surprised that someone was actually voluntarily speaking to him. "Huh? Oh, Ohjiro-san."

"Can I help you with anything?" his tone had gone polite. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little less than friendly with the boy even after Sakura had rejected him. He didn't hate him... he just wasn't great pals with him anymore.

Raising a cool eyebrow Ohjiro looked him over and opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind, "Never mind. It's my fault anyway."

"Your fault."

"It's nothing."

"But... actually you could help me with something," Ohjiro motioned out the dojo. "Care to take a walk? The weather's great."

Hesitantly, Syaoran complied and followed Ohjiro out the door. He glanced at the sky then gave the other boy a funny look, "Great weather? It's getting kind of cloudy don't you think? It was sunnier earlier."

"I like this kind of weather. It's not going to rain if that's what you're worried about," deep black eyes scanned the sky. "I find it rather peaceful... it's not cold or dark, it's still bright... it gives everything a bit of a white tint."

"Sure..."

I suppose he's kind of right... I don't mind... he has an odd way of looking at things.

The two of them walked side by side, until Ohjiro broke the silence, "I hate sunny weather."

"Eh?" Syaoran stared at his... friend...

He's acting a little weird. "Why?"

"Why? Well I guess it's because when I said goodbye to Sakura-san it was sunny. I hated they sky for being sunny. It should have been raining or at least cloudy like it is now."

Oh. That's it.

Silence rested between them again as they continued walking along.

Wait.

Syaoran stopped and looked at Ohjiro.

He called Sakura... Sakura-san. Wasn't he calling her Sakura-chan at first? I guess I wouldn't mind too much... they kind of _are_ childhood friends after all.

As if sensing Syaoran's question Ohjiro turned and looked at him, "I... I'm moving to another part of Japan tomorrow. I thought it would be best if I put some distance between Sakura-san and me. I know she's always felt guilty... I don't need that."

".......... WHAT?! You don't need to move away... that'll make her fee worse really..."

Ohjiro gave him a look that told him how much he wanted to stay. How much he wished Sakura would love him back the way he loved her, "I called you out today because I wanted to talk."

"To talk," Syaoran's voice sounded confused and baffled.

"Let me explain," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My entire family is moving. Not just me... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused the two of you."

He's sorry... I guess I never realized it... the reason I'm so distant and aloof when I'm around him... I was mad. But...

"But it's not really your fault! We just didn't communicate... very well," Syaoran's voice broke as he remembered the pain he endured during that time. The pain of rejection.

Ohjiro hasn't gotten over it yet... I can see it in his eyes... it still hurts.

The two stared at each other, "Yes. It is my fault. You know it as well as I do. I just wanted to tell you to take good care of Sakura-san. I won't forgive you if you don't... but I know you will."

Before Syaoran could say another word, he cut in again, "Oh and by the way, you better hurry up and get back to the dojo."

The dojo?

To be continued...

MUAHAHAHA. I was wondering... this fic is going to end soon, but I could add a Christmas themed one at the end of the year as my present to you. Only if you want it though. So if you do, let me know!!

Hehehe... cliffy just for you... guess what Syaoran forgot.

Futon – Japanese mattress... kinda

Joke:

A worldwide survey was conducted by the UN. The only question asked was:  
"Would you please give your honest opinion about the solutions to the food shortage in the rest of the world?"  
The survey was, not surprisingly, a huge failure. Because:  
In Africa they didn't know what "food" meant.  
In Eastern Europe they didn't know what "honest" meant.  
In Western Europe they didn't know what "shortage" meant.  
In China they didn't know what "opinion" meant.  
In the Middle East they didn't know what "solution" meant.  
In South America they didn't know what "please" meant.  
And,  
In the USA they didn't know what "the rest of the world" meant.


	44. o w a r i

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, but Samurai Secret is.

Have any of you heard Concrete Angel by Martina McBride? I really like that song. It's so sad.

Thanks for reading my story so far. This is actually the official end of Samurai Secret but I'm sending all of my special readers a Christmas present – a Christmas special for Samurai Secret!

Thanks everyone for reading. Even those who decided to flame me. Thank you for at least taking some time from your lives to read my humble story. I hope you like this last chapter before the special.

One last thing. If you want to enjoy this last chapter to the fullest, I advise you listen to Mandy Moore's "Cry" as you read. It is also called "A Walk to Remember."

Samurai Secret

Chapter Forty-Four

Syaoran's POV

Soft footsteps could be heard padding down the wooden hall of the dojo as a young samurai searched for a candle.

The dojo was dark... uncharacteristically dark. Why hadn't Sakura lit some of the lamps on the walls? Oh... right. Sakura was out shopping.

Finding the small white stick of wax, Syaoran quickly put it on its stand and lit aflame. Walking back down the hall to the main room, he stopped a few times on the way to light the small torches on the walls.

He stepped into the main room, thankful that there was a door that connected to the outside, so that when he slid the door open, light from outside poured into the room, lighting everything up.

Syaoran blew out the candle and turned around to put it on the table but was met with... Sakura's face?

"Ah!" he stumbled back and fell on his butt as he stared in shock at all his friends, family, and... Sakura. Grinning cheekily at him, Sakura patted his cheek before helping him up and shouting, "Surprise Syaoran! Odanjoubi omeditto!" (I think I spelled omeditto wrong... hehe.)

"EH?!" the obviously taken aback boy let himself be pulled up by the happy auburn-haired girl.

Looking around the room, he saw everyone smiling at him, "Um..."

Ignoring his surprise, Sakura glomped him, "You didn't forget, did you? Your birthday is today!"

Birthday...? NANI?!?!

Noticing his wide-eyed expression, her own turned a little sour. Trudging towards the regal woman sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"You win Yelan-san," Sakura sighed. "You were right. He _is_ stupid enough to forget his own birthday."

... what?

Sakura was holding out what looked like maybe around thirty yen to his mother... and she just called her Yelan-**san**!

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. You'll get used to his mentally impaired attitude soon enough," Yelan stood up in a queenly matter after quickly taking the money offered to her.

Syaoran was openly gaping, "Y-You two placed a _bet_ on me?!"

"Yes."

He gulped as he saw the sharp glare coming from the emerald eyes that had been smiling at him only moments ago.

"And you made me **lose**."

Deciding that he wanted to live past today, Syaoran tried his best to defend himself... of course he failed miserably, "Er..."

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "You cost me a good thirty yen, Syaoran. What do have to say for yourself?"

"I.... Bet.... Didn't know.... Sorry... Don't.... I.... Want.... Live...."

Syaoran gulped and began backing away slowly from the girl stalking up to him angrily. "N-Now Sakura... I can give you thirty yen... don't be mad now...!!!!"

Her face was right up to his as her eyes narrowed in an icy cold glare. Suddenly, all contact was lost as in front of his eyes was no longer her face but a small, brown package.

"Happy birthday, Syaoran," Sakura was smiling at him. "Go on. Open it."

Obediently complying, Syaoran tugged at the string wrapping his present together and it fell of. He carefully unwrapped the package and what he saw immediately sent a smile onto his face.

"Thank you, Sakura."

It was a small, silver statue of a wolf howling at the moon and all about it was scattered Sakura blossoms.

"You're welcome, my little wolf."

Planting a small kiss on her lips, Syaoran smiled.

Instantly, Yamazaki began whistling and the other boys followed in suit. (I don't think they did that back then, but bear with me, this is MY story.)

"C-Cut it out!" Syaoran pried himself out of his mob of friends began laughing and attacking him with 'friendly' (but surprising... not to mention painfully strong) punches as they wished him a 'happy birthday.'

Frowning slightly, Yamazaki, Ichiro, and Sousuke feigned hurt as they wailed, "Aw... you're so mean Syaoran-chan!!!!!! (Syaoran winced when they called him that.) We even got you a present!"

"Eh?"

Out popped from behind all his friends backs a brand new katakana sheath.

"We know yours is about to fall apart so we all chipped in and bought this one for you... you better like it! It was expensive."

The entire sheath was a shiny black with his name encrypted onto it in silver. The outside looked like polished ivory and there was a silver wolf fang on the top of it, where his thumb would be as he pulled out his sword. It _was_ very expensive-looking, not to mention high-class.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it, Li!"

"Syaoran."

"Hai!" Syaoran snapped to attention at the sound of his mother's commanding voice. He walked obediently up to her and bowed.

Placing a long, slender finger up against her chin, Yelan regarded him thoughtfully, "You are turning eighteen this year, Syaoran. I think it's time you turned from being an heir... to a rightful owner."

"B-But!"

"Are you questioning me, Li Syaoran?" her voice was sharp and so were her eyes as she observed her son. "You have not done so before. I think my judgment is well enough on its own without you having to have a say in whatever I do."

Seeing his hopeless case, Syaoran bowed even lower, a small, surprised smile forming on his lips, "Thank you, ma'am."

He wasn't that surprised. They had both agreed upon the age where he would take over his mother's position... but still... it was a little sudden...

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"So... am I supposed to call you Li-sama now?" Ohjiro flourished a gentlemanly bow while his face mocked his friend in a teasing manner. "Here."

It was a small blue box. Eyeing the other person who loved Sakura carefully, the new owner of the samurai school took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a great, round globe of midnight blue swirling around it.

The small sphere was about as big as his fist, yet when Syaoran looked at what was inside, it looked absolutely endless; the mass of sapphire surrounded by a fading barrier.

Guessing Syaoran's question Ohjiro spoke, "It's a magical orb. No one knows quite what it does though... actually, it's quite valuable and it was made in the Mithrian Waterfall."

That's the place... with the spring...

"Thank you..."

Ohjiro just smiled in response. The damn secretive boy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's give the new owner of the Li Institute a big hug!!!!" Yamazaki yelled before all the boys piled on top of poor Syaoran.

--------

"Whew! Well, that was a great birthday, even if I did forget, right Sakura?" Syaoran grinned at his emerald-eyed koibito.

Everyone had already gone to bed, leaving the two alone in the dojo.

Eyes twinkling, Sakura went over to Syaroan and grabbed his hand, leading him outside, "Come on!"

"H-Huh?"

They were sitting on a large rock facing the meadow.

"Look up."

Syaoran did.

The sky was the deepest blue... so deep he could drown in it. The silver stars shone brightly in the heavens that had been made by the hands of God himself. But the moon... oh the moon.

It was so large, so round, so... magnificent.

"It's so..." Syaoran was at a loss for words.

Sakura just turned and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Beautiful... glorious... amazing... wondrous... perfect."

He agreed with her fully.

Opening her mouth, Sakura sang softly:

I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... It lasted forever... And ended too soon... You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky 

_I was changed _

_In places no one would find_

All your feelings so deep inside 

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, alright..._

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_

_All you feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry._

When her song ended, Syaoran shut his eyes and whispered, "That was beautiful..."

They sat together in silence, just feeling their love intermingled with the soft, night breeze blowing gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

o w a r i

Thank you everyone, for reading my fic. Thank you so much. This was my first Card Captor Sakura story, and also one of my favorites. I love this last chapter... not because it's my best written one, or because it's funny... but because... it's the last one, I guess that makes it special.

I used Mandy Moore's "Cry" in this fic so I'm giving credit now.

Minna, don't forget that my Christmas special is coming up. Thank you, again. Thank you for reading.

Koibito – lover

Nani – what?

Hai – yes

My last joke... I might put one in the special though... I don't know...:

A young girl walked down an all too familiar street. She collected diaries, but she had been to all these stores before and she was getting restless.

She wanted more diaries!

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted small, gray store she hadn't seen before.

Walking up to it, she tried to look through the window, but couldn't as it was covered with dust and bits of the glass were broken off and the jagged edges looked dangerous.

Stepping quietly into the store, she looked around. The entire building seemed to mad out of old, moldy wood. The shelves were covered with cobwebs and dust, while at the old fashioned register stood a rickety, bony, old man. His pale skin clung to his bones and his eyes seemed to bulge as they stared at her wildly.

Nervously going up to him, her voice shook as she spoke, "U-Um... do you sell any diaries?"

His hands were also thin and bony the girl noticed as he held up a dust-covered diary with a cross-skull on the front.

"I-I'll take it."

The old man's long nails clicked on the keys as he rang up the total, "Twenty dollars."

She handed it to him and took the diary, walking swiftly out of the store trying to ignore him as he called out to her, "Whatever you do... don't look at the back."

The young girl kept walking for a while, curiosity poking at her. Without realizing it, she walked into a dark alley, lit up only by a flickering streetlamp.

Deciding that nothing... too bad could come out of just a quick peek, she turned it over...

...and screamed.

"NINETY-NINE CENTS?!?!?!"


	45. SPECIAL: A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine… SOB

This is kind of sad and cool at the same time. It's going to be my real **last** chapter of Samurai Secret – the Christmas Special!!

I'm working on writing responses to all those who reviewed whether they have a username or not… but if you're anonymous I can' respond because I don't know who you are…

Well… without further ado, I present to you the Christmas Special.

Samurai Secret

Christmas Special – A Night to Remember

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

"Are you _sure_ that this is how the western custom goes?"

"Positive."

"… b-but… we're in Japan! Why do we have to follow these customs?"

"Because Yelan-san thinks that we should have more connections with the western area so that we can gain more influence in the government."

"… do I have to….?"

"… yes…"

Squeezing his eyes shut (yes, they're already shut, but just for the record), Yamazaki leaned forward and… kissed Ichiro's toe.

Almost immediately, Yamazaki began making vomiting sounds and Ichiro was scrubbing his toe with water as hard as he could… with everyone else watching and laughing their heads off.

"Are you –gag- sure –gag- that it's –gag- called a 'kiss-my-toe' flower?" Yamazaki was having trouble breathing. Having to suffer being near Ichiro's disgusting smelling feet was bad enough, but kissing it? He was going to die early. That surely took twenty years of his life… and he wasn't even twenty yet!

(Just for those too dense to realize that a 'kiss-my-toe' flower is actually a mistletoe…that's what it is."

Sakura giggled and handed him a ladleful of water, while patting him on the back, "That's what Touya said. And he traveled overseas with Yukito-san!"

"But… who's crazy enough to kiss a toe?"

Putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, Sakura mused, "Well… Touya hadn't said that they actually kissed each other's toes… but he explained it to me in some strange foreign language… and all I could make out was that it is called a 'kiss-my-toe' and that kisses were exchanged when two people were caught under it together."

"Besides!" she clapped him on the back teasingly. "I doubt those people have to suffer kissing toes like those of Ichiro's… _no one_ has feet that smell quite as um… interesting as his do."

The emerald-eyed girl was covering her mouth, trying to stifle the laughs threatening to emerge from her mouth, but it wasn't working.

The others didn't fair any better. The boys were strewn all around the ground, rolling around, cackling loudly like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh be quiet!" Yamazaki whipped his mouth with one hand. "Which of you guys is next then?"

They all fell silent and filed out the door one by one, none of them wanting to get caught under it together… especially with Ichiro.

Sakura giggled and gave Syaoran a little push… there! Right smack into Ichiro!

"Ah! Gomen Syaoran…" Sakura tried to keep her face sorry and solemn… well more of _attempting_ to keep a solemn face. "I tripped…"

"Sakura!!!" she was already gone, leaving the new owner of the Li Institute groaning, and everyone else's faces red with laughter.

Sakura's POV

Gomen, Syaoran… but I have to get away from you for a while… I have to go do the other part of the western tradition!!!!!

"Yelan-san!" she burst into the older woman's room. Her mother had just passed away a little over a month ago. Sakura's father was crushed, Touya and Tomoyo too, but they were getting along somehow.

Lately, Sakura had been seeing her mother in her dreams (she misses her mommy very much), and Nadeshiko had always been there to give advice.

So now, she still had a mother, but only in her dreams, "Tomoyo has arrived! They are waiting for us, so that we may depart."

"Thank you child," the queenly woman rose from her chair, a smile just touching her lips. "Meiling is coming as well, is she not?"

"Yes. And also a few of my other friends…" Sakura stopped when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Really dear," her smile was kind. "You must get out with women more often, these men will make you hard."

Sakura bowed as Yelan nodded and began walking out the room. Watching the woman dressed in a long, black, Chinese gown, Sakura could only stand in awe of how beautiful she was.

My mother is prettier… but Yelan-san is pretty too, and so nice to me. I think she's trying to take care of me because Mother… left. I can still see her every night though.

With that thought, Sakura bounced after her "mother" during the day and waved at Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Minna!" she raced over and hugged them all. "It's been to long since I've last seen you and… Rika!!"

Tomoyo laughed and gently pried Sakura off their brown-haired friend before she suffocated, "We thought we'd bring her as a surprise. She just flew in from Germany."

She nodded and squeezed Rika's hand, "I'm so happy to see you! How is Terada-sensei? Is he well? And… whoa…"

A tiny blush flashed across her cheeks as the young woman patted her stomach, "Four months in already."

"Is it safe for you to travel though?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. "I can't believe Terada-sensei let you come in such a condition!"

"Kunimitsu is here," Rika smiled. "We wanted our baby to be born in Japan. No matter where we go, we are still Japanese after all. Besides, his students are taking a vacation so he can too."

(I'm going to make Kunimitsu Terada-sensei's name, because I don't know his first name. If anyone does, please tell me.)

Sakura looked at her friend proudly. She, Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu had all taken the same foreign language classes with Terada-sensei. Needless to say, only Tomoyo and Rika did well, but Rika and Terada-sensei got married and moved away to Germany because he was studying medical majors overseas. Rika was already twenty-five now, the same age as Tomoyo.

"I'm happy for you then."

They all turned. It was odd for Sakura to sound so positive about what she was saying… and mature while saying it.

Rika grinned and ruffled Sakura's hair, "You're growing up, Sakura-chan."

Scrunching up her nose, the emerald-eyed girl teased, "Now you sound _old_. What happened?" They all shared a laugh that was interrupted by a slightly annoyed voice, "Ok, well just ignore _me_ then."

"Meiling!" Sakura glomped her Chinese friend. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Why didn't you get out of the carriage?"

"I did. I was helping Auntie Yelan in," her black hair swished to the side as Meiling turned to gesture towards the woman sitting on the cushioned seat.

"Girls. We best get going."

"Yes ma'am."

They all bowed and then took their seats. Sakura with Tomoyo and Meiling, Rika with Chiharu and Yelan.

"Wow! I had forgotten about how wonderful the marketplace is… oh! Tomoyo come look here!" Rika and the amethyst-eyed girl rushed over to look at some Kimono obis.

Pretty soon, everyone was everywhere looking at everything. ( lots of every's) Only Yelan and Sakura were left walking together in the middle of the street.

"Hoe… We're getting all separated…"

Sakura looked up when she felt the older woman shift over, "Don't worry, Sakura-san. I told them all to meet at the carriage at noon. We are going out to eat."

She put her head down and stared at her shoes, "I see." "Are you alright?" Yelan leaned over and put a cool hand to Sakura's forehead. "You do not have a fever… come. Let us look over here. This is a market and we should treat it as thus."

Sakura nearly stumbled as Yelan pulled her over to the side.

Wow… I never knew Yelan-san was this strong… she's so nice. I think I better look more happy or else she'll think I'm bored… I'm not. I'm just admiring all the pretty things… oh… my…

Her hand trembled slightly as Sakura picked up a small pendant.

The charm was silver, with pink lining. It was a Sakura bud that had not yet blossomed, but was just beginning to open. It was held on a simple, silver-white chain, but when she held it up to the sun, it sparkled like a star.

"It's beautiful," Sakura breathed, absolutely amazed. Noting her obvious interest in the necklace, Yelan purchased it after the auburn-haired girl had put it down and kept it in the small bag on her hip.

I wish… but it was way too expensive. With mother's funeral… and Father sending me to the institute… I can't possibly afford to buy something like that for myself… I'm here to buy Syaoran a present. I must focus.

Her walk had a bit of determination to it, but Sakura tripped and fell flat on her face as Syaoran's mother stopped, looking over to the other end of the street, "Sakura, dear. You go on ahead. Don't forget to meet at the carriage just before noon… I have something I need to see to."

With that being said, Yelan moved away from the small girl quickly.

Pulling herself off the ground, Sakura mumbled about how lucky she was there was snow on the ground, not mud and began trudging towards the next booth store.

Wait… what was…

"May I see that, please?" Sakura opened her palm and the storekeeper placed in it a small ring with a strange and ancient insignia engraved upon it. She pressed the insignia to her palm… a green print came out, though there was no ink to be seen.

This color is… strangely familiar… my eyes… their exactly… like… my eyes. Syaoran's favorite color is green…

Holding the small jewel close to her heart, she looked at the shopkeeper carefully, "How much is this?"

"For you ma'am… I'll give it to you for one hundred dollars. (Can someone please translate to yen? And remember, it was a lot of money back then, right?)" the owner seemed to sense a sigh of relief come from Sakura and he chuckled. "I can put it in a nice package, if you like. Completely free."

"Oh yes! Please," her heart had nearly skipped a beat when the owner had told her how much the ring was. She was sure it would have been twice that amount and though it was still expensive, she could afford it.

I guess I won't be able to buy anything else though… it _did_ cost quite a bit… but it's ok… it's for Syaoran… so…

She held the present in her hands and then looked at the sky. Noting how it was already getting close to noon, Sakura quickly made her way back to the carriage. Everyone was there. Why was it that she was always late?

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

Yelan looked over at her slightly indifferently, "No dear, you are just on time. We all just go here early."

Putting her head down a little, Sakura knew that it still wasn't good to keep everyone waiting, whether or not she was on time, "Sorry."

With a curt nod in Sakura's direction, Yelan again boarded the carriage, everyone else following suit.

"So, Sakura! What did you get?" Tomoyo was bouncing up and down with excitement and Sakura sweatdropped, seriously suspecting her older sister of buying something strange for her to wear later on.

Taking out the package wrapped in a blue paper, she slowly unraveled it, taking the silver ring out, "Um… just this… it's for Syaoran-!!"

In an instant Yelan had swept the costly object out of her hands and was examining it carefully. She turned towards Sakura abruptly, "You said this was for Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly. Yelan-san was acting odd, "Make sure you get it to him then, this is quite a… valuable piece of jewelry."

Maybe… she was just checking if it was a fake and not really worth how much I paid for it? But I didn't tell anyone how much it was yet… but I guess you can kind of tell by looking at it…

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hn…" Meiling seemed interested in the ring as well and gazed intently upon it as Sakura wrapped it back up with the paper. Realizing that everyone was looking at her again, Sakura's emerald eyes darted between all of them, "Er… so what did you all get?"

"Glad you asked!" Tomoyo began, but was cut off by Sakura. "Actually… everyone _but_ Tomoyo-chan, what did you get? I don't think I _want_ to know what Tomoyo bought."

"B-But… Sakura-chan!"

The black haired girl across from her grinned and took a parcel from the sleeve of her kimono, "I got this."

It was a dress, a very oriental one at that. It wasn't a traditional kimono, but a Chinese style outfit and its sleeves reached just about to where Meiling's fingertips would be. There was a yinyang symbol on the front.

"Cute! But check out _this_ little darling," Chiharu pulled out a hairpin with an orange jewel glimmering at the top, written along it was the word "Chiharu."

All the girls leaned it, "Wow! How did you get your name on it?" "I paid the owner especially to have it carved in and painted," Sakura's cousin was beaming. "And he said he'd do it… for free! Can you believe it? The pin itself was quite costly though." From the sleeve of _her_ kimono, Chiharu also pulled out another brown package, "This is for Yamazaki."

There was a slight blush on her face, "See? I couldn't buy anything else because I spent too much on this…" It was… a book on random facts from all over the world. Chiharu grinned, "Maybe he'll start telling some _true_ stories for a change."

Only Sakura and Chiharu shared a laugh, as none of the other girls had… had a taste of Yamazaki's legends, but Sakura could have swore she saw Yelan stifle a chuckled out of the corner of her eye.

"Well… I got some… cloth… for my baby," Rika had a red stain across her cheeks. "And I bought some warm clothing for Kunimitsu… because it _is_ winter after all… I think I also bought some groceries and yes!" She pulled a red booklet out, "Some more history for Kunimitsu to study. He does love these things and he's been so bored lately, but still manages to take such good care of me and our… to be… family."

Rika… the perfect housewife. She's so sweet, Terada-sensei must be very happy… I could never be as kind and considerate like her. She's just the model woman.

Sakura smiled at her friend warmly, thinking how happy and lucky Rika's kids would be to have a mother like her… Rika was _ready_ to be a mom.

"Ano… Yelan-san… did you purchase anything?" Sakura turned to her new mother-like figure who was currently sitting straight and poised as always. "I mean… you went off by yourself and…"

"Yes."

She sighed, realizing that Yelan would not say any more, so the auburn-haired girl left the older woman to herself.

I'm glad that we came out today… it's been so long since I've seen Rika and Meiling… Also… Syaoran….

Sakura clutched the blue parcel close to her heart.

I hope you have a… what did Touya call it? Oh yes… a Merry Christmas.

Ah! Where are they?!

"Mou!" a very frustrated Sakura threw up her hands in defeat and sat down… on a pile of presents. "Itai!!!!! It's sharp!"

She was instantly up and rubbing her sore bottom, "Well… at least I found them…" Considering what she said for a moment, Sakura changed her mind. "Well, at least they found me… or my bottom to be more exact…"

"Did you know that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insomnia?" Syaoran leaned against the frame of the door, eyeing her casually. "Don't ask. I heard it from Yamazaki and it's stuck in my mind ever since."

"Syaoran!" Sakura threw her arms around her koibito. "Just in time! You can help me with _these_!" She motioned towards the pile of shiny, black, metal wrist guards on the ground, each with a name written onto it. "I got all the guys a tiny present."

"Present?"

"Yes… it's another part of the western custom! Come! Help!" Sakura pulled him over and threw all the gifts into his arms. With that all said and done, she promptly began leading him out of the room to the living room of the dojo. "We're celebrating this… Christmas in here! There's too many people in the institute to give presents to… but Yelan-san gave everyone the week off to go home and visit their families or to do whatever they want!"

"Sakura, why do you call Mother, Yelan-san now, and -Oomph!" Syaoran dropped all the presents on the ground underneath… the tree decorated with socks?

He stared at it dumbfounded for a few seconds… then a few minutes… then a few… "What is this?"

His genki lover came up behind him and glomped him, "Touya told me about it! He said that they put the presents under trees that don't lose its leaves and that there were decorations all over it… he also said that Westerners had decorations made of big, red socks! But since I don't have any red socks… these normal ones will have to do!"

Amber eyes looked closely at the… tree… and noticed something about the leaves, "Sakura… why are all these leaves… pasted on?"

"Because! The trees are supposed to have leaves! Didn't I tell you that already?" she put her hands on her hips, seemingly impatient with her "slow" boyfriend.

"Sakura… I think your brother meant _pine trees_."

As realization dawned upon the surprised girl, Syaoran looked over all the gifts they had piled beneath the… Christmas tree. "Aww… I don't get a present?"

"Silly of course you do!" Sakura smiled at him innocently. "In fact, you get it early!" She ran over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "See! Don't you love your present?"

Syaoran laughed and nodded, "I love it… though I'm pretty sure I get this present everyday. Aren't I lucky? This… Christmas… all year long!"

That's my Syao-kun… so sweet and understanding, but sorry Syao-kun. I have to fib to you just this once.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Arigatou!" All the guys chorused together as they each picked up their wrist guards.

"It was nothing really…" Sakura's modest reply was interrupted by a very… energetic amethyst-eyed girl hugging he from behind. "Ack! T-Tomoyo-chan… can't… breathe…"

When the pair of arms loosened, she turned to stare into very happy eyes, "Sakura-chan… thank you! How did you know I wanted this sewing kit? I've been eyeing it for… forever!"

Sakura waved her sister off, "Eriol tipped me off. He was torn between two presents and I told him I'd buy you this one!"

(Sakura did buy presents other than this day, okay? She also went shopping earlier.)

"Yes, but I really wished a certain Sakura-chan would not have told you so soon," a cool, slender chain was slipped around Tomoyo's neck, and as when she looked down to see what it was, she gasped, "Oh koishii… it's _beautiful_."

"Not quite as beautiful as _you_ my dear," he gave his fiancé a long kiss. The necklace was a purple lily with a diamond in the middle. It was, as Tomoyo said, breathtaking.

Not able to resist the urge of poking fun at the cute couple, Sakura giggled, "Oh! Go get a _room_ you two! You're embarrassing me!"

(I know that that phrase was NOT in ancient times but… what the heck. -)

One eyebrow raised, Eriol gave her a teasing look, "Embarrass you? Do you mean like… this?" He bent over and the husband and wife to be shared another _long_ liplock.

Blushing, Sakura turned, only to see Chiharu and Yamazaki… in a liplock as well.

I guess Yamazaki liked his present…

Looking around at everyone else, Sakura realized exactly how late it was. They had eaten, exchanged presents… nothing much else was left to do…

"Sakura-san," it was Yelan, and her voice carried across the entire room, grasping everyone's attention. "I heard that there was a story behind this Christmas… won't you tell it to us?"

"Um…" Sakura twiddled her thumbs. Everyone was sitting in front of her, with wide eyes, waiting for her "story."

"You see… Westerners celebrate Christmas because…"

"So… you're expecting me to believe that some fat old man in a red yukata comes around once a year… at night… and gives everyone presents?" Chiharu asked incredulously. "And what more… he has these small slaves who wear only green called Elvis's?"

Sakura held up her hands in defense, "No! That's just what Westerners believe! I-I don't know that much about it… I know he rides a red piece of wood pulled by some… big brown moose or something though… supposedly."

"Westerners are stupid," Syaoran stood and brushed his hakama off. "This is the oddest story I have ever heard."

Yelan stood, and then everyone else did as well, "It is time we all retired. Good night."

Sakura watched them leave, smiling happily. This night had been a very fun one… and she had fully enjoyed it.

Wait… I must be forgetting something though… oh! Syaoran's present!

"Ne Syaoran…"

"Sakura, will you take a walk with me?" he turned abruptly and took her hand gently, leading her outside. "It's a beautiful night."

"Oh… yes! It is… isn't it?" the entire sky was a sheet of soft white and some gentle snow was falling, but very little. Not even enough to actually be called snow… but it was there… a few snowflakes here and there…

She leaned against her koibito happily and sighed, "Syaoran… I'm sorry. I lied to you."

"Lied to me?" he sounded a bit nervous, and she could not guess why, but she decided that it was okay… after all, she was doing this for a good reason.

"Yes… can you ever forgive me?"

"What is it?" he sounded a little hurt and slightly distant, causing Sakura to become very worried. She pressed her hand to his face.

"Are you okay, Syaoran? Here. I want to give you this… I bought it today…"

"Eh?" he sounded delighted and relieved.

Sakura pulled out the small, blue package and handed it to him, giving him a quick kiss as she did so, "Merry Christmas, Syaoran."

He looked from her smiling face and to the blue package and he could not help but smile as well, "Thank you, Sakura."

Slowly undoing the wrapping, Syaoran took out the ring silently, and stared at it, "W-Where… did you get this? Oh my goodness… Sakura… this is… a lost Li family heirloom! It's priceless and very precious… thank you so much!"

He hugged her tightly and would not let go. "R-Really?" Sakura was surprised and delighted as she hugged him back. "I didn't know… I just… thought… it reminded me of you. I'm glad you have it again."

"This insignia is that of the Li Clan. Whoever wears this ring is the rightful leader of our clan… It was lost hundreds of years ago… thank you."

Sakura held his face in her hands and smiled, "I'm glad that you like your present."

"Hm… this is kind of ironic. We're celebrating a western custom and… you got me a ring. I got you a… ring… I got you a ring too."

He knelt on the ground and took from his sleeve a small white, velvet box and opened it. Inside, was a diamond ring on a silver band, but the gem had a thin, pink lining all around it.

"Would you, Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran took a deep breath as he stared at her surprised face. "Would you marry me?"

"Oh… my… Syaoran… are you… proposing to me? Yes… yes! I would!" She pulled him up from the ground and kissed him happily.

With one hand, he held his fiancé close, and with the other, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Westerners call it an engagement ring… I call it a sign of our love. Merry Christmas, Sakura."

Tears of joy were still in her eyes as Sakura returned to her room. She got ready for bed, thinking about how her heart was just bursting with love and happiness when she noticed a small brown packet lying on her table.

Opening it, she gasped when she saw the necklace she had been looking at in the market, earlier that day. A note fell from the parcel to the ground, and Sakura picked it up.

It read:

_To my dearest future daughter-in-law, Merry Christmas and congratulations._

"Yelan-san…" Sakura felt a few tears drop from the corner of her eyes and she sighed happily as she lay down to sleep.

"I love you Syaoran…"

A few rooms away, Syaoran smiled and breathed out.

"I love you Sakura."

Merry Christmas 

----------------------

----------------------

The End

There's my special, and my Christmas gift to you all. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas. God bless.

----------------------

----------------------

I love you all, thank you for reading my fanfiction. There will be no more additions to this story, I am sorry, but I hope you enjoyed what I have written until now. It's been an honor having such wonderful readers such as yourselves.

-------------------

-------------------

-------------------

Koishii/koibito – lover

Arigatou – thank you

Hakama – samurai pants

Genki – energetic and happy

Itai - ouch

Bible Verse:

**Isaiah 9:6-7:**

For to us a child is born, to us a son is given, and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace.


	46. Author's Note

Haha, I can't believe I'm actually posting an author's note like this...

Alright, I'm sorry no, this is _**not** _a new chapter, but I just wanted to let all of you know, those who liked my Samurai Secret, I've moved to a new username account and am currently writing a revised version of this fanfiction. The title is _Inscribed in the Blade_, and my new username is _raindrops260_, and if any of you would like to check it out, I'd be honored. xD


End file.
